Overwatch Rising
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Before there could be a 'Second' Omnic War, there had to be a 'First' Omnic War. Over thirty years before the Second Omnic War, the tides of the First Omnic War changed in favor of humanity with the rise of an international organization known as Overwatch. Follow the tale of Naruto "Ghost" Uzumaki, a foul-mouthed former criminal turned hero in the shadows! Kamui!Naruto
1. Chapter 1 - Murphy's Law

**AN: Man, it feels like it's been forever since I last wrote. I'll start by apologizing, Fallout New Vegas has been taking up quite a lote of my time ever since I got a _working_ controller to use (For the longest time I had two faulty wireless ones, now I've got a wired one that works just dandy!). And speaking of games, Overwatch has gained my attention for a few reasons, of which I won't delve into detail for now. But with little known about the whole 'First Omnic War', it gives me an opportunity to paint my side of the story that I so wish...**

 **So... enjoy! Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto or Overwatch!**

* * *

" _To be a human is to be 'a' human, a specific person with a life history and idiosyncrasy and point of view; artificial intelligence suggest that the line between intelligent machines and people blurs most when a puree is made of that identity..._ "

-Brian Christian, _The Most Human Human: What Talking with Computers Teaches Us About What It Means to Be Alive_

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"I don't like this, Jack." Two oddly dressed individuals walked side by side, traversing the Hida Mountains range of the Japanese Alps.

The first was a man that stood at 6'1" with short blond hair, black eyes, and a muscular frame. A blue holographic scanner was attached to his right ear, as well as a blue trenchcoat, blue armored shoulder pads, gauntlets, chestplate, and boots. The only things he wore that wasn't blue was his grey baggy pants, his belts...

And the pulse pistol holstered at his right side.

The pulse rifle that he held in his hands also did _nothing_ to hide the fact that this man was a soldier.

The second individual was a slightly shorter woman, standing at 5'9" with smooth black hair that went to the middle of her back and over her shoulders, black eyes with a strange tattoo underneath her left eye, and dark tanned skin. A blue military beret was atop her head, as well as a blue chestplate, fingerless gloves, boots and kneepads. Under all of this, she donned a light tan uniform with the same symbol as the first man on her left shoulder.

She seemed to be on edge, her fingers gently tracing over the trigger on her sniper rifle every few seconds, as if some sort of danger would pop out at any second.

"There's already five of us, that should be _plenty_ for a strike team." the woman stated.

"We have the assault part down, but I'd feel a bit safer with someone more experienced with recon." the man responded.

"Isn't that why you got me, though?" the woman questioned.

"Yes... but this one's special."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" **For the Rebellion!** " Two dozen mechanized humanoids - Omnics - released a battle cry as one, raising their rifles, pistols, any weapons they could hold and use, firing at a lone man...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" The very person they were firing at was not at all happy about his precarious situation, stomping his foot on the ground and clenching his fists in anger.

He stood at 5'9" with red, spiky hair and strange red eyes with three stretched triangles evenly spaced around the pupil that each curved at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel, and three whisker marking on his cheeks. Unlike the armored Omnics attacking him, he wore a plain, button-up burnt orange shirt with the top three buttons undone, the shirt itself being untucked and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, plain black pants, black shoes, a pair of orange-tinted goggles atop his head, and a gun holster on his right hip, the custom .9mm pistol in his right hand...

And despite staying in a single place, every single bullet that was meant for his body just... phased right through, as if he weren't there...

It came as quite the surprise to his attackers, who had surrounded him in the hopes of ensuring he had no way to escape, when their bullets came flying at each other, nearly cutting their numbers in half from those who got hit.

"Every _fucking_ time I go anywhere! Shit like this happens!" the pissed off redhead yelled, whipping his pistol up towards the Omnics in front of him...

"*BANG* *BANG* BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!" He fired off five consecutive shots, each one burying itself into the heads of five Omnics, leaving only ten alive.

" **R-Retreat!** " one of the Omnics yelled, sending the remaining few into a panic as they fled.

"That's right fuckers! Run!" the man yelled. "Run with your figurative... metaphorical... whatever shit tails between your legs! Ha!"

"*Ahem*..."

...

The redhead suddenly realized that he wasn't alone, at least not the only human in the area.

"Who the fu - oh FUCK!" he scampered backward slightly the very moment he laid his eyes on the two people standing patiently a few yards behind him, coming to the realization that _they_ were the reason that the Omnics fled in terror.

Overwatch - the name of an international peacekeeping force founded nearly seven year ago, just a year after the beginning of the Omnic Crisis. And in those seven years, they had made quite the name for themselves, becoming infamous to groups like the Omnic Rebellion, cartels, the Yakuza, mafias, any who would threaten the international community - mostly the Omnic Rebellion, for their outright hatred of humanity, the size of their army, and their rather publicly known activeness, in comparison to other groups, at least. They were like celebrities, only with an international licence to kill.

Whenever people saw that symbol, the symbol of Overwatch, it meant either one of three things...

One, it was by random coincidence, but that was usually if it was only one member on their break.

Two, shit was about to or has already hit the fan, which was in the case of sighting two or more members.

Or three... they were searching for someone or something.

His bet was on the third option, as much as he hated to admit it...

Because seeing Jack Morrison and Ana Amari, the Strike Team Commander and Strike Team Sniper respectively, _together_ in one place... was **never** a coincidence.

"I swear, I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" the redhead exclaimed, shaking his head and sweating profusely.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Jack stated more than asked.

"L-Look, I didn't do anything - well, nothing today... maybe-"  
"Are. You. Naruto Uzumaki?" Jack repeated.

"I-I... yes..." the redhead, Naruto Uzumaki, admitted, sighing and closing his eyes...

This was it. His final moments of living, death brought about by the two people that he knew he would stand very little chance against...

"Come with us." Naruto's eyes snapped open, blinking in surprise at the statement.

"W-What?" Naruto questioned in disbelief, slackjawed at the gesture Jack had extended to him.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ana retorted, causing Naruto to panic slightly.  
"Oh! Right! Umm... where are we going?" Naruto queried.

"This is Alpha One to Echo Five, come in Echo Five." Jack called out, pressing his index and middle fingers to the earpiece he wore.

"No seriously, where the fuck are we going?" Naruto repeated.  
"Just... don't. All your questions will be answered soon enough." Ana stated in a robotic tone, her face neutral as she stared at the redhead.

"We've got him, bring her down close, Echo Five." Jack finished, tapping his foot as he looked up to the sky patiently.

"What are you - HOLY SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed as an X-45 Osprey, the latest military tiltrotor aircraft that combined the functionality of a helicopter with the long-range, high-speed cruise performance of a turboprop aircraft and great-great-grandchild of the Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, suddenly dropped out of the sky, stopping short twenty yards above the trio.

Three cables suddenly dropped down, Jack and Ana immediately wrapping their hands and feet around the durable cord... Naruto simply wrapped his hands around the cord.

"Retract in three... two... one... mark!" Jack said, the three cables jolting upward and into the X-45 Osprey.

"Oh shiiiIIIII-!" Naruto cried out, losing his grip on the cable halfway up and falling to the ground, seemingly vanishing into thin air in a spiral vortex...

...

"... Oh well, we tried." Ana said, unfazed at all when Naruto fell and disappeared.

"Where's the third one?" a feminine voice with a British accent called out from the cockpit.

"Wait for it..." Jack mumbled.

"-IIIIIIT!" The two faces of Overwatch sighed, one in relief and the other in exasperation, as Naruto reappeared, crashing straight into the outside of the cockpit.

"There we go." Jack said.

"Uhh... Am I going mental, or does everyone else see the bloke clinging to the front windows?" the pilot asked, turning and directing her question to Ana and Jack while still keeping her eyes on Naruto.

"Help... me..." Naruto groaned out, his voice muffled from being smothered against the window.

"How... How exactly am I supposed to do that, love?" the pilot questioned.

"Just... give me... a sec..." Naruto said, vanishing once again into a spiraling vortex.

"What the bloody hell?" the pilot exclaimed, jumping a little when the redhead suddenly reappeared inside the cockpit.

"There we go... that's better." he muttered, collapsing into the copilot's seat. "Please, before anything else happens... get us the fuck out of here."

"What a foul mouth you have their, love." the pilot said flatly.

"No seriously, before anything else happens." Naruto responded, a serious edge in his voice.

"What could possibly go - oh... I see what you mean." the pilot trailed off, noticing the blinking red light that popped up. "Incoming missiles! Taking evasive maneuvers! Hold on tight back there!"

The aircraft shot up and forward, evading two of the six missiles. Ana stumbled a bit, grabbing the handrail attached to the side door while Jack gripped the opposite rail on the same side door, leaning out and firing off his pulse rifle at the incoming rocket-propelled explosives, causing three of the four remaining projectiles to explode midair. The fourth, however...

"*BOOM*!" An explosion rocked the aircraft, the left engine exploding and sending the entire thing into a spiraling descent.

"We're going down!" the pilot exclaimed, veering the controls in an attempt to halt the spiraling, but to no avail.

"Can you land us?!" Jack called out.

"I can, but it won't be very pretty!" the pilot replied as the aircraft shook even more violently. "Everybody hold on!"

"*CRASH*!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"AAAH!" The pilot screamed as part of the cockpit was crumpled...

Yet she felt no sort of discomfort from being crushed partially.

"I _fucking_ told you!" Naruto screamed, facepalming but otherwise holding his hand onto the pilot's arm. "You guys okay back there?"

"*Cough* *Cough* Well... you didn't lie about it not being very pretty..." Jack said, Ana and himself unharmed save for a few scratches.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" the pilot panicked, flailing around and nearly falling _into_ her seat.

"Quit fucking moving! You're making this **really** hard!" Naruto yelled, crouching down slightly to ensure he didn't lose his grasp on the pilot.

"What the heck..." Ana muttered, causing Jack to grin.  
"I told you this one's special." Jack quipped.

"Try standing up." Naruto ordered, causing the presumably British female pilot to attempt to do so, keyword being 'attempt'. Instead, she just phased through the crumpled cockpit floor, and would've continued to plummet downward were it not for the redhead pulling her back up.

"Uhh... sorry?" the pilot said hesitantly, confused more than anything at the moment.

"Yeah, don't worry about it..." Naruto grumbled, moving his gripping whilst still holding onto the pilot until she was being carried bridal style. He turned to Jack and Ana, sending a knowing yet pissed off look to the duo. "Alright, let's get the fuck out of here."

"What... _are_ you?" Ana asked, causing the redhead to raise a lone eyebrow and the corners of his lips to twitch upwards.

"I... am a motherfucking ghost."

...

"*BOOM*"  
"SON OF A BITCH!" An explosion rocked the dead husk that was the Osprey, reminding all of its passengers that they were still in the middle of a firefight.

" **Anubis! Seventy-Six! Do you copy?** " a foreign voice buzzed over the radio, Naruto barely picking up on what was said even from the pilot's helmet when another explosion sent dirt and fragments of rock flying in all directions.

"We're here, Command! Our bird was taken out but we're all accounted for!" Ana exclaimed, kneeling down and lining up her shots one after another.

"Command we need an evac! Multiple hostiles converging on our position!" Jack said, firing off his pulse rifle at the incoming Omnics.

" **Anubis, Seventy-Six, we've dispatched an Osprey for evac. What are you coordinates?** "  
"Transmitting them now!" With a push of a button, a low beeping sound began to come out of Jack's jacket before the man resumed firing at the robotic humanoids.

" **We've got a lock. E.T.A., fifteen minutes out.** "

"*BOOM* *BAM* *BOOM*!"

"Do we even _have_ fifteen fucking minutes?!"

"You know this would be easier if you would help us!" Ana yelled, claiming another three headshots whilst speaking.

"Oh for fuck's sake - fine! I'll fucking help!" Naruto complied, looking down at the pilot he was carrying. "Sorry about this."  
"Sorry about wha - oof!" Before she could even finish her sentence, the pilot was dropped unceremoniously onto the metal floor behind cover.

"Alright you fuckers..." Naruto began, walking through the fallen Osprey's metal hull and out into the line of fire, bullets and pulse energy shots ignoring his very presence and going right through him without nary a scratch or wound...

Soon enough, the barrage of bullets dwindled down until the robotic assaulters were left staring at the redhead, metaphorical mouths agape as one of the Omnics came face-to-face with the ghost of a man.

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Naruto questioned the Omnic, who shook as it stared into the intricate red eyes that seemed to spin slowly. "Yionk!" he said, plucking the pulse rifle from its hands with little resistance before turning the gun on its previous owner.

And with that, he pulled the trigger, firing off the energy-based weapon into the Omnic's chest.

" **O-Open fire!** " one of the other Omnics yelled, every single robot aiming at the 'ghost', with each and every shot phasing right through him.

"Blimey! I guess he really is a ghost!" the pilot chirped, catching the pulse pistol Jack tossed her way.

"Let's give him some support!" Jack exclaimed, picking off the unsuspecting Omnics that were focused on Naruto.

"Y'know..." Naruto began, walking up to an Omnic and using it as a body shield, holding the pulse rifle in his right hand and his left turning the Omnic for cover when needed. "What the fuck did I ever do to you guys in the first place?"

"*BANG* *BAM* *BAM*!" the Omnic that he was using for a 'human' body shield took three shots to the back, recoiling slightly from the energy-based blasts.

"I mean seriously, you're acting like I fucked your sister or something - if you guys even have sisters... do you?" Naruto questioned, shaking the Omnic he held on to and finding that though it was unconscious, it was still alive. "... *Sigh* Of course, no answer at all..." He pushed the unconscious Omnic off him, firing at any nearby Omnics.

"*CRASH*!"

...

"Oh you've _got_ to be **fucking** kidding me..." Naruto mumbled, his rifle dropping to his side as he craned his head up to look at the massive Omnic creation that dropped from the sky...

It was a Spider Omnic Tank, a.k.a. the "Titan". Whatever metals it was made of, Naruto knew that it was resistant to nearly all types of weaponry, with four legs for traversing any type of terrain. And on top of these four legs was an Omnic-controlled pod with four arms, four miniguns, and four rocket launcher pods.

"We're fucked." Naruto simply said, sweating as one side of the Titan turned down to him. "Correction... I'm fucked."

"Think you can get a shot on that thing from here?" Jack whispered to Ana, who was already lining up her shot.

"I can, but..." Ana trailed off, receiving a small nudge from her blond commander. "Fine."

"Any day now! Please..." Naruto shouted to the trio behind him, his eyes locked onto the large, multiple barrels of the miniguns and the now-opened rocket pods.

"*ZIOW* *BOOM*!" A single bullet pierced through one of the missiles that were humming to life, causing the entire left side of the Titan to explode.

"... That could've burned me." Naruto commented, walking out of the fiery metal remains without a single scratch on him.

"Oh cry me a river." Ana retorted, lowering her smoking sniper rifle.

"So, uhh... are we getting picked up or what?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Soon enough, another Osprey arrived, picking up the four people and - upon the repeated and vocal request of Naruto - immediately took off and departed to parts unknown to the redhead.

"So... not even a bit curious why we went after you, love?" the British pilot questioned.

"I just stared down a Titan... after crashing in a different Osprey... and being chased down by fucking Omnics." Naruto said, not even bothering to look away from the passing landscape as he spoke. "At this point, I don't give two shits - though I could probably guess at this point..."

"Well... thanks anyways." she said.

"Ahh... no problem." Naruto responded.

...

"Let's get one thing straight." Ana said after what felt like hours upon hours of silence. "I don't like you... at all. Not one bit."  
"Duly noted, bitch." Naruto retorted, causing Ana to grit her teeth and take a deep, relaxing breath.

"... _But_ , I can see why they'd want you, even if you are a pain in the ass." Ana finished.

"Yeah... wait, want me for _what_?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Uhh... hi there..." Naruto said meekly, Ana on his left and Jack on his right and both acting as his escorts/wardens.

He was sweating bullets, mostly because he was face-to-digital-face with...

Well, he wasn't exactly sure who the hell most of them were, but he recognized his own nation's prime minister, as well as the president of the United States.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." Prime Minister Sakura Haruno began, her voice stern and booming, as if at hell's gates would open if she so decided it to. "You've got quite the... long list of criminal activities."

"Heh heh... I have no clue what you're-"

"Several counts of bank robbery, four counts of grand theft auto, three restraining orders-"  
"Now hold on a sec-"  
"- _Eight_ counts assault and battery, _sixteen_ counts of larceny, and that's not even considering the times you've resisted arrest! The only reason you aren't considered for a nation-wide manhunt is because you've never actually taken lives, and our police force has dealt with you enough to be sick of it!"

"How is that possible, by the way? Isn't it in their job description?"  
"We would be devoting too many resources to you, but still, I've done my best to pressure them to do better."

"Aww, but the Chief's a nice enough guy... when he's not trying to bust me or pulling his hair out from stress."  
"Look, the point is-" Sakura began, the redhead grinning as she rubbed her temples as she spoke. "Your... unique skills, can be - and _will_ be - put to better use, for the good of humanity."

...

"Pffffffft! Ahahahahahahaha!" Naruto burst out laughing, falling to the ground and clutching his stomach. "Oh God! It's starting to hurt! Hahahahahahaha!"

"..." All the other occupants of the room waited patiently - testing the limits of such - as Naruto laughed for a solid two-and-a-half minutes.

"Hahahahahaha... hah... ha..." Eventually Naruto stopped, standing back up and gauging the facial expressions of the room. "... Wait, you're serious?"

"Very." This time, his reply came from the President of the United States himself.

"But... I'm me." Naruto stated, laughing nervously this time.

"Yes, but your ability to... *ahem* 'turn into a ghost', as you so put it, if used properly, would make you the perfect candidate for reconnaissance that would otherwise be extremely difficult if not impossible for our other operatives."

"Ahh, so _that's_ what this is all about." Naruto said, walking over and leaning against a nearby wall. "You want me, because I can get to places easier than others can!"

"... Yes?" Sakura replied hesitantly, taking a few seconds to understand what the redhead's statement meant.

"So... what's in it for me?"

...

"Pardon?"

"What do _I_ get out of... whatever it is you're asking me to do?"  
"Mister Naruto Uzumaki, I'm not quite sure you understand the position that you're in." Sakura said, sending a look towards Jack and Ana and they both stepped up to the redhead. "With your criminal record, you're lucky we aren't arresting you right here on the spot."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it all before." Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"You're... not going to do anything until you get something out of this, are you?"

"Hell, I'd do it for a Glondike bar." Naruto stated, shrugging his shoulders in a casual manner.  
"Really?" Ana questioned.

"Fuck no! But I've always wanted to say that after seeing that old commercial on MeTube."

"Well, we **were** thinking of wiping your record, give you a clean slate, but-"  
"Fu _uuuuuck_ that! I worked hard to get my record to that point!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Jesus fucking - alright, how about this. What _do_ you want?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... *Sigh* What are your 'demands'?"

"That's better!" Naruto chirped. "Well, first of all, I want a Glondike bar, but that's optional."  
"Oh my God I feel embarrassed just at the thought of working with an idiot like you..." Ana groaned out, covering her face with her hand in shame.  
"Second, I want an island of my own. Preferably one with a large estate and villa and pleasant weather... and an infinity pool, or some type of fancy fucking pool... and a hot tub." Naruto continued, before holding up a third finger. "Third, you know those new hotrod hovercars? I want a garage full of them, so... like, twelve or so, I guess? Fourthly! I don't want to pay taxes... ever again."  
"Is that it?" Sakura questioned.

"Well there's one other thing, but that's not important right now." Naruto replied. "So... Do I have those things or not?"

"... Okay."  
"WHAT?!" Naruto and Jack both cringed as Ana cried out in both surprise and anger.

"It's not like those kinds of requests are out of our realm of ability to get. All contracts we approached with were negotiable to a high degree." Sakura stated. "And besides, compared to the other requests that were required for some of your other teammates, _his_ are much more simpler and to the point."  
"I don't really do complicated too well." Naruto added.

"Ugh!" Ana groaned, storming off in fury.

"So when do we start?"

"You... don't want the specifics of your job?"  
"Oh right! Forgot about that..." Naruto mumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"You will act as our primary reconnaissance and-"

"English, motherfucker."  
"You realize that you're being hired by these world leaders, right? Show some respect." Jack stated.  
"Right. English, motherfucker, _ma'am_."

"You're... ugh. You're gonna act as our _spy_." Sakura responded, feeling her stress levels rising with each passing second speaking to the redhead.

"Ooh sweet! Do I get a secret codename?"

"... Yes." Sakura managed to reply through gritting her teeth.

"Yes! Secret Agent Double-O Naruto is on the case!"

"What? Like Naruto-o?"

"Hmm... nah. I'll think of later." Naruto said, turning back to the monitor screens. "When do I start?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Now then..." Naruto groaned at his new 'boss', Ana Amari, who was grinning ear to ear. "I'm going to enjoy this." she said, in an almost arrogant, yet fully, sadistically joyous tone.

"Kiss my ass... ma'am." Naruto retorted.

"Well as your superior, I can royally screw you over if I want to-" "Not for free, bitch." "But... I want to remain _some_ level of professionalism."

"I don't care about professionalism. Just give me the missions, and maybe if you're lucky I'll be outta your hairs in no time." Naruto stated, catching Ana by surprise from the serious tone of his voice.

"We need all the soldiers we can get in this war-" "But I'm not a soldier. I... am a motherfucking ghost."

"Well whatever you call yourself, we'll be working together for the duration of the war." Ana responded. "Our task force is purely recon, a team of three for now."  
"A three-person team?"

"Small, fast, you get the idea right?" Ana questioned. "I'll be the acting spotter and shooter, you're our field agent, and then there's our pilot."

"So basically you're the eyes from afar, I'm the eyes and ears on the ground, and then there's our getaway driver."

"That's... one way to put it."

"Okay then... who's our getaway driver?"

"I believe you're already acquainted."

"Already acquainted?" Naruto queried, hearing the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching.

"Sorry I'm late, loves." Spinning around on his heels, Naruto faced the familiar face, a young woman barely in her early twenties, standing at 5'4" with short, spiky brunette hair, brown eyes, and wore an orange skintight jumpsuit, on top of which she donned a brown leather flight jacket with the Overwatch logo on the left shoulder sleeve and the British flag on the right, matching gloves, and grey shoes.

"This, is Lena Oxton... our pilot." Ana stated, causing the brunette to give a two-finger salute.

"Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!"

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: Desperate times in war call for desperate measures... Also, I may have been influenced by the rather colorful vocabulary (Like a sailor's) of that of the Powder Gangers from New Vegas, as well as a few other - the point is, Naruto's gonna act like a dick because he's... well, kinda a dick. Also you won't be seeing much of Prime Minister Sakura Haruno, that was just because I didn't feel like calling the person 'Prime Minister' the entire time.**

 **And from what I understand about the Overwatch storyline, the First Omnic War began thirty years prior to the start of the game, given a gap of about... say, I don't know, ten to twenty years between when the war ends and when the game begins, it gives me quite a bit of space to work with.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage Out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Shanghai Plunders

**AN: The first chapter did pretty well, actually better than well, considering that there are a total of four Naruto/Overwatch fanfics currently, one of which is just a challenge to make a Naruto/Overwatch fanfic. 70+ Favs and 80+ Alerts and that was in less than 24 hours! I'm flattered, you guys :3**

 **It's been a while since I've actually done this, but I'm gonna - wait for it... answer reviews! I mean really, it's been a while since I've actually done this in a chapter of any of my stories.**

 **MEleeSmasher - The pairing has, after careful consideration for all the hotties in Overwatch, been decided already. I won't spoil it though ;)**

 **Carnage945 - When I first came up with this story idea, I knew that it would take place during the days of the First Omnic War... Unfortunately, or fortunately, I had been playing Fallout New Vegas (FYI, I chose to side with Mr. House the first time around) and one of the few things I found funny in the game was the dialog of Powder Gangers (I liked the sarcasm of that one from Nipton). Added that I was watching all thirteen seasons of Red vs Blue on Netflix, Naruto's personality eventually blended with all of these personalities into a sarcastic, above-average intelligence (Disputable) asshole who doesn't give two shits more than half the time.**

 **WTF - Yes I know Overwatch hasn't been released yet. Which is why my timing is perfect for me. "Don't you think you need to wait a little bit?" Fuck that! Gotta strike while the iron's hot! If I do this now, then I won't have to doubt my canonical accuracy because that shit isn't a thing yet! Plus, it reminds me of when I made my first fanfic. At the time, there weren't that many Naruto/RWBY fanfics, only fourteen were made before me back then. It makes me feel kinda nostalgic...**

 **Robdor Peltan - Just because he can turn ghost, does not mean he isn't squeamish or a drama queen.**

 **NeoNazo356 - The Naruto in this story is, as stated previously above, basically a dick. This inspiration came from Red vs Blue's Epsilon-Church... who was based on a guy that was a dick... who was based on another guy who was also a dick. As you can see, Naruto is carrying on that proud lineage.**

 **Now then, without further delay... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" _To the director of Project Vogran from the Oversight Subcommittee Chairman..._

 _Dear Director,_

 _I want to thank you in advance for your open response to our subcommittee's request for more information. We were... disappointed that your security team, as well as you yourself, completely abandoned Research Outpost 17-B. We had hoped there would be at least some type of forewarning message of your departure, however all we found were the Omnics that were designated to the facility. An understandable dilemma, considering the recent... surge of rebellion in Omnics, something I do hope you may shed light on. I know that your agency has enjoyed a high degree of freedom with very little scrutiny in the past decade. It is not our intention to disrupt such a... progressive military program, but instead to find a way we can work together in a manner that befits all our responsibilities._

 _I am certain that you will agree. And we look forward to making this review process as painless as we possibly can-_ "

"Look alive, Ghost. We're four Klicks outs." The earbuds were pulled out of Naruto's ears a bit harshly by Ana, causing him to groan a bit.

"Remind me again what the fuck I'm supposed to do again?" Naruto asked, leaning back and stretching his entire body.

Much to his ire, they wouldn't allow him to wear his usual outfit, stating that it was 'too flamboyant and noticeable'. He was able to negotiate that he could keep his goggles, but other than that, his clothing now consisted of a black turtleneck, black military cargo pants, black shoes, a black facemask, a black tactical vest...

They wouldn't even let him wear the Overwatch logo on his clothing because 'it would stand out', in their own words...

He was wearing all fucking black! With a pair of orange goggles on!

Not that he would be caught, hell, he's gotten by so far pretty good with his 'ghost' abilities...

"We'll be landing about three kilometers outside one of the Omnium facilities that we know have gone rogue." Ana explained as she did one last maintenance check on her sniper rifle. "You'll be shot in using a Gravity Lift. From there you need to make your way to the executive office - that's where you'll likely have access to most if not all files we'll need."  
"I'm sensing there's a 'but', and it's not Lena's or yours." Naruto quipped, Ana taking two deep breaths to calm herself.

"Getting the information is second priority. Our main mission is sabotage." Ana stated, handing a C4 explosive to the redhead. "Just stick these on anything that you think is important, but keep in mind that you've got only as much as you can carry."

"As much as I can carry?" Naruto questioned.  
"How much _can_ you carry, love?" Lena asked, causing a grin to spread across Naruto's face.

"How much you got?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Omniums. That was the name used to describe factories around the globe designed to manufacture Omnics. At one point in time, humans staffed the facilities, monitor production, upkeep if necessary, or for other reasons...

All of that changed eight years ago, when the Omnic Crisis began.

The lucky ones got out before they could be captured, or were not on the sites when it began. Others, however, the unfortunate ones who _were_ captured - executives, floor managers, mechanics, and a few tourists - were made into examples with **public** executions.

That wasn't even the worst part of it. No, the worst part was that no one saw it coming, no one could have foreseen the Omnic Crisis happening... it just started out of nowhere. No warnings, not even any clear and evident causes...

And here he was, nearly four kilometers away from such facility in Shanghai, China... designed to make Omnics... that were rebelling against their original creators...

"Alright... just waiting on you." Ana stated, standing up after setting up the Gravity Lift.

"Right, uhh... how do I use it?" Naruto asked, staring at the small cannon that was called 'Gravity Lift'.

"You just step into it." Lena replied, leaning back against a nearby piece of rubble nearly twice her size with a magazine in hand. "It'll do the rest, love."

"Just remember to be quiet about it." Ana added.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Naruto said, pulling his goggles over his eyes and stepping into the Gravity Lift. "Besides, how bad could it be _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

In the dead of night, as the dull hum of machines making machines echoed throughout the city, and Omnics and Omnic-made military vehicles patrolled ever-so diligently... a screaming redhead was flying through the air.

"AAAAAH-" Naruto screamed, phasing through a skyscraper and coming out the other side. "-AAAAAAH-" Again, phasing through another building.

This cycle continued, screaming and then phasing through buildings, billboards, active aircrafts, until finally he realized that he would just keep phasing at this velocity...

"FUCK THIS!" he yelled, vanishing in a spiralling vortex and reappearing seconds later... on a crash course with the side of a crate.

"*CRASH*!"

"THAT WAS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" The two Omnics that were guarding the storage area paid no heed to both the crash and the rather loud exclamation.

" **Did you just say something?** " one of the Omnics asked the other.

" **... What?** " the second replied dumbly.

" **I said quietly! What part of quiet don't you understand?!** " Ana berated over the radio.

"What part?!" Naruto exclaimed. "How about the part where I was thrown eighty feet in the fucking air by the goddamn throwing thing?!"

" **Did you hear that?** " Naruto then realized that he was still in the middle of a mission, and that the Omnic patrol was going to be on his position very soon...

...

" **Dude, I think your auditory sensor module might be malfunctioning.** " the first Omnic stated.

" **Well I** _ **have**_ **been meaning to get an upgrade...** " the second Omnic said, the duo walking away to their usual route.

" **Are you intentionally trying to sabotage our mission, or are you just that idiotic?!** " Ana yelled over the radio.  
"Just fucking tell me where to go from here." Naruto replied, phasing up out of the ground with a pissed look on his face.

" **The executive office should be at the top of the facility, but that makes it the most visible location.** "

"Visibility won't matter to me."

" **It will if you get caught. Be advised, I don't have eyes inside the facility itself, so you'll be going in blind.** "

"Relax... Just let me know if shit hits the fan before I do."

...

" **So... your language setting has been set to Spanish?** "  
" **Sí.** "

" **And you've... actively chosen to keep it that way?** "  
" **Sí.** "

" **Will you say anything other than 'yes'?** "  
" **Quizás.** "

" **... What did you say your name was again?** " the Omnic asked, gazing curiously at the bulky, brown-colored, Spanish-speaking Omnic.  
" **Soy Lopez La Pesado.** " Lopez replied. " **Y me enviaron para una inspección de rutina de la producción.** "

" **Ah, so you're the mechanic they were talking about.** " the Omnic said.

That was the conversation that Naruto walked in on, crawling through the floor like Solvent Snake from that one game... Iron Gear Solid.

He chose to tune out the rest of their talks, focusing on making his way undetected to the staircase.

'Okay... The executive office _should_ be right above me, the gift shop would be near the entrance I came from...' Naruto thought. "Hey Ana. Come in Ana."

" **What is it?** "

"Are there any places in this factory of... interest, I should know about?" Naruto asked as he phased up into the executive office.  
" **Interest?** " Ana questioned.  
"Monetarily speaking." he explained, pulling out the hacking device he was given for this assignment and sticking it in the computer's USB port.

" **You can't be serious!** " she exclaimed.

"Hey, commission is commission." Naruto retorted, tapping his foot as he waited for the device to do its work.

" **And why the hell should I tell you?** " Ana asked.

"I... guess I could give you a cut of what I get." Naruto replied, glancing at the hacking device's progress. 'Sixteen percent...'

" **Fifty-fifty.** "

"Ninety-ten."  
" **Sixty-forty.** "

" **Three-way split!** "

"Lena? Holy shit you're listening in on this conversation?!" Naruto exclaimed, opening up the desk's drawers that the computer sat upon, scrounging for anything worth value.  
" **That's right, loves. This is a three-person team, so it should be split three ways!** " Lena explained.

"Alright how about this, fifty-twenty-five-twenty-five, the fifty being finder's compensation." Naruto suggested. 'Thirty-one percent...'  
" **What does that mean?** " Ana asked.

"It means finders keepers, but only with select cuts of the commission."

" **You... sound like you've done this before.** "  
"Really, Ana... really?"

" **... Right, forgot about that. I guess I can agree to those terms, seeing as nothing is going to stop you from... acquiring 'commission'.** "

" **Same here, love.** "

"Great! Now that this is all settled..." Naruto trailed off, glancing down at the progress once again. "Forty percent complete."

" **Once that's done, you know what to do.** "

"Got it, boss."

" **Just don't screw it - hold on. I've got movement.** " Ana said.

"What? Where?" Naruto asked.  
" **... Qué. La cogida.** " Naruto spun around, a silenced Atlas 45 pistol in his hands and pointed the firearm at the very Spanish-speaking Omnic that he overheard on his way up.

"... Don't even think about making a move, fucker." Naruto said.

" **Yo no planeo.** " Lopez stated.  
"Can you speak a language that I can fucking understand?" Naruto asked.  
" **No. Mí unidad de discurso fue dañada durante la construcción de mi y mi creador tuvo la brillante idea de dejarlo como estaba.** " Lopez explained.

"..."

" **...** "

"... You do realize I have no fucking clue what you just said, right?"  
" **Lo que.** "

" **Naruto what the fuck are you doing?!** " Ana yelled through the radio.  
"I don't know! This thing is just saying shit I can't understand!" Naruto replied.  
" **Espere. ¿Su nombre es Naruto? ¿Naruto Uzumaki?** " Lopez questioned.  
"Ana! How the fuck does this Omnic know my name?" Naruto asked.

" **Just get rid of it!** "  
"Fine!" Naruto said, his eyes spinning as his abilities activated.  
" **¡No! ¡Tengo un mensaje para dar a us-!** " Whatever the Omnic was about to say was cut off as he disappeared in a spiral vortex, leaving only Naruto up in the executive office.

"There... Ninety-four percent complete." Naruto stated.

" **Where... where did you send it?** " Ana questioned.

"To the fucking Phantom Zone." Naruto replied sarcastically. "Where the fuck do you think I go when I use that spiral shit?"  
" **Isn't that teleportation, love?** "

" **Where did Lopez La Pescado go?** "  
" **I think he went upstairs.** "  
" **He's been up there an awfully long time... think we should check?** "

" **Yeah, probably.** "

"... Now may not be the best time, Lena." Naruto responded, turning to the computer terminal. 'Ninety-eight... Ninety-nine... One-hundred! There!' He quickly pulled the hacking device out and dove to the floor.

" **... I think I may need that upgrade soon.** "

" **Yeah, me too. I could honestly swear I saw Lopez head up this way.** "

...

The very moment they left the room, Naruto popped back up out of the floor, a large, cartoonish brown empty bag in his hands, the kind that old cartoons used for bank robbers...

"Time to raid and ravage!" he said with almost a maniacal glee.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Dear God what kind of monster have we unleashed upon the world..." Ana muttered.  
"At least it won't be boring." Lena responded, flipping to the next page of her magazine. "Say, love, are you a... tsundere?"

...

"W-What?!" Ana exclaimed, looking away from her sniper scope and turning towards the female British pilot.

"Well it says here that sometimes when arse over tits with a guy, the lady might express it by being cold, but spoony on her lover. Or, starts out cold, but becomes lovestruck later on." Lena said.  
"Why the hell would you say I'm tsundere?!" Ana questioned.  
"Well with the tension between you and Naruto..." Lena trailed off.  
"Ugh! As if!" Ana said in mild disgust. "The day that I have _any_ sort of romantic relationship with that idiot will be the day that hell freezes over."

" **I can hear you bitches on the radio, you do realize that right?** " Naruto's voice cut through the radio silence that had existed for the past few minutes.

"What's your verdict on the matter, love?" Lena asked.

" **For once, I willingly agree with the boss bitch. It'll be a cold day in hell indeed.** "  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ana questioned.  
" **I'm just saying, the cold bitch thing you've got going on isn't exactly my type.** "  
"Oh and what is your type then? Your right hand?"

" **I've seen more action in this entire year than you've probably seen in your lifetime, that's for sure!** "

"You're totally lying."  
" **I don't lie. Bend the truth, maybe, but never a plain out lie.** "

"Well this definitely makes you both 'tsundere', I believe." Lena stated.  
"Shut up./ **Shut up.** " Ana and Naruto said at the same time.

...

" **Hey Ana, how far can I go from the explosives before the detonator doesn't work?** " Naruto asked, steering the topic off of tsundere..

"One Klick, maybe two, but three might be pushing it... why?" Ana asked, staring down her scope with widened eyes. "You can't be seriously..."  
" **Does a bear shit in the woods?** "

"What? What's he doing? What are you doing, love?" Lena questioned.

" **Oh you know, just...** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"-Making my way downtown~, walkin' fast-" Naruto sang as he made his way through every building on Nanjing Road, the most important commercial street in Shanghai...

Save for a few isolated pockets, the entire city, as well as other cities with Omniums within their area, was abandoned. Many of the humans that were once present left with the fear of being killed by Omnics.

And though most places - such as the Nanjing Road - had been looted partially already by those who took advantage of the mass panics, there were still valuable treasures to plunder and pilfer from the shops...

It also helped that Naruto had the ability to access safes and such that others couldn't with ease.

" **Into classical music, eh love?** " Lena questioned over the radio.  
"Meh. It seemed appropriate." Naruto replied. "Hey, do you think renminbi still has a good conversion to, say, US dollars?"

" **Are you seriously looting right now?!** " Ana exclaimed.

"Well what do you think I meant by 'commission'?" Naruto retorted. "Plus I've already plundered all I saw fit from the Omnium gift shop."

" **Did you at least plant the C4 where-** "  
"Yes, boss. Work before play, and I've done the work part. Now it's time to play." Naruto stated.  
" **Need I remind you we're on a time schedule here!** "

"Don't worry, I work fast." Naruto said. "I've already cleared out this building of what I want in the time span of our talk."

" **I don't - wait... really?** " Ana questioned.  
"Fuck yeah. This isn't my first heist! Not even my first time in this district!" Naruto replied. "First time was on the search for this great noodle restaurant! Got my ass turned up in the Xiangyang Market in the center of a crime scene! Some idiot had a knife stuck in them."

" **But the Xiangyang Market was shut down in-** "  
"Don't believe everything you hear, sweetheart."  
" **Call me 'sweetheart' again, and there'll be a knife in** _ **you**_ **.** "

"Well don't you need a psychoanalysis."

" **If anything, you need one.** "

"A knife in my body cavity or a psychoanalysis?"  
" **Preferably both.** "

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind when I make my way through the French Concession area."

" **You ever stop and think that you might have some sort of hoarding problem there, love?** "  
"I'm sorrry, hoar-what-ing?"

" **Nevermind.** "

"Let's see here..." Naruto mumbled. "That street... and that street... Yep! I'm right above the Xujiahui Metro station!" he exclaimed, phasing into the ground. "Going down..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"How much longer are you going to take, Naruto?" Ana asked.

" **Just give me a few more minutes!** " Naruto exclaimed. " **I should have plenty of loot by then.** "

"Ugh..." Ana groaned, withdrawing from her sniping position and sitting down next to Lena.

"Why do you even go looting, love?" Lena asked.

" **Whenever this war ends, I'm definitely certain that there are people out there who are willing to pay a hefty sum for some of the shit I've got.** "

"Well since you're working for us, how about, you know... **not** stealing everything in sight?" Ana queried.  
" **Because when I retire, I want a television the size of a billboard.** "

"Idiot..."

...

"Hey Lena."  
"Yes, love?"  
"That 'dure' thing..."  
"You mean 'dere'?"

"Yeah, that... what type of... 'dere', would you be?"  
" **Definitely deredere!** "  
"Hey!"  
" **Oh come on, really?** "

"Well, you're not wrong, but... what 'dere' are you then, love?"  
" **Given the events of the past few days... mayadere? A bit of kuudere? Is there a 'dere' for ghosts or robbers or shit like that?** "

"Not that I know of?"

"Can you just hurry this up already?" Ana questioned.  
" **Trust me, you'll know when you hear the explosions.** " Naruto replied.

"I need more than that. Give me a definite time-" "*BOOOOOOM*!" "... frame..."

The explosion lit up the night sky, consuming the entire Omnium and causing the very ground that Ana and Lena stood on to shake slightly. Sirens wailed and Omnic airships flew towards the city when multiple smaller explosions rocked the downtown streets.

" **There. Now** can we go?" Naruto asked, appearing behind the duo as they stared at the city of Shanghai... being engulfed in explosion after explosion.

"You realize that we were only tasked with blowing up the Omnium, right love?" Lena asked.  
"Yes, but we'd need a diversion to fly out undetected." Naruto replied, pulling the goggles back up off his eyes. "Now let's go before they realize it's a diversion."

"Sounds like a plan." Ana agreed, already up and making her way to their Osprey.

"Good job, love." Lena stated, patting Naruto's shoulder before passing by the redhead.

"..." Naruto said nothing, watching the former urban center burst into flames and fall in the distance before turning and making his way to the Osprey as well.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"This is Anubis to Command. Come in Command."  
" **Copy Anubis. This is Command. Go ahead.** "  
"The mission is a success. All agents accounted for and all objectives complete."  
" **Roger that Anubis. Stand by for orders... You are to report to Central HQ with Ghost and Echo Five for debriefing.** "  
"Understood."  
" **See you back at HQ... Command out.** "

Ana relaxed back into her seat, opposite of the one Naruto was sitting in, and sighed.

"Well that wasn't too bad now, was it?" Naruto said, pulling out his ZiPod X3 and a pair of earbuds.

"Really? Music?" Ana questioned.  
"Nope! Something else." Naruto replied, putting the earbuds in his ears.

"What is it then?" Ana asked.

"The other thing that was a part of my demands..." he responded, closing his eyes and relaxing back into his seat.

" _A response from the Director of Project Vogran..._

 _Dear Chairman,_

 _While I am obligated to assist your investigation, I ask that you not waste my time with irrelevant questions. My agency is normally unconcerned with such minute directives such as location reassignment, except, of course, in the most critical of matters..._ "

A frown marred Naruto's face, though it was concealed by the mask he wore. He glanced down at his device, finding seventeen more recordings were left.

"Project Vogran..." he muttered, beginning the next recording.

" _Dear Director..._ "

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: Aaaaaaaand done! Sorry if there isn't as much action as in the previous chapter, but you know... espionage isn't a full-on assault. And as for the geography of Shanghai and Naruto just appearing in various parts of the city... Kamui, bitches. Kamui.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Anthem of Ice

**AN: I don't know if I've said exactly when this story started, in relation to the Overwatch plotline, because I doubt that the First Omnic War lasted thirty fucking years, and added the fact that Overwatch the organization was formed (in this story) a year after the war began, and has been around for seven years, that means we are nearing the waning days of the First Omnic War... maybe.**

 **Now that I think about it... should I go further? You know... into the Second Omnic War?**

 **Oh well, I'll think on it. Now onto reviewing your reviews!**

 **DRADX - Sorry, but this is a single pairing for Naruto. No Harem, no two or three or five girls, just a single girl... I would also like it to be noted that this does not apply to threesomes with a friend with benefits or cashing in sexual favors. Just saying.**

 **Zack - I have to give you some credit here, the Avengers had not crossed my mind. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **MadmansDeath - Lopez La Pescado, or Lopez The Heavy in English, is in reference to the Spanish-speaking robot of the same name from Red vs. Blue. And as for Vogran, you won't find its definition in any dictionary - urban or not - because it's made by using other words from other languages and saying "Fuck you!" and chucking them into a meat grinder until all that's left is a figurative sausage link.**

 **MEleeSmasher - "proper"? What the hell does that mean? Seriously. If you mean when the actual events that are known to the Overwatch universe begin, then settle in because it's gonna be a long time before then.**

 **foxtail98 - Personally, I only use Microsoft Word for school-related work. For stuff like fanfiction, I use a program called PageFour, because of the lack of page limitations in digital form, otherwise it would feel like I'm trying to appease a certain number of pages per chapter, rather than the actual word count itself. But again, this is in my own opinion.**

 **WarKnyte - Thanks! With this story I'm trying to do a mixture of humor and dark themes, the latter will become more apparent later on though.**

 **fired5362 - No harems. Period. It's the year of 2000-something-something-blah-blah, the age of technology and shit. It is NOT, however, the olden days where you could just say "Fuck you! Next door tribe! I'm gonna burn your place to the ground and then take all your woman as my own!" nor is Naruto the kind of royal that has the ability to create a harem... nor is he royalty of any kind.**

 **That's it for now... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" _Dear Chairman,_

 _Rest assured, we are doing our best to understand the Omnic Revolution that is occurring as we speak. While the cause remains an intricate problem to understand, our team is already closing in on it..._

 _I expect this incident will reach a conclusion soon, and I will be able to return to my research, hopefully, without further interruption..._ "

"*BOOM*!" Naruto shifted around, uncomfortable in his seat as the Osprey shook from a mortar round that went off a bit _too_ close for his tastes.

"Nervous?" Ana questioned, already armed with her sniper rifle and her winter combat gear.

" _Really_? I wonder what fucking gave that away..." Naruto said halfheartedly, dressed in light winter combat gear with a holographic HUD headset and cradling an HVK-30 assault rifle, equipped with a Reflex Sight and a Grip, a full cartridge loaded with eight tucked on his person. Inside his winter trench coat, holstered at his side was the silenced Atlas 45 pistol that had accompanied him in Shanghai, with five cartridges on him including the one loaded in the pistol, and six grenades stashed away for his future use.

"After everything you've been through in Overwatch, I would've thought..." Ana said.  
"Yeah well I've never exactly _flown into_ a warzone before." Naruto retorted. "Firefights with Omnics and police... but those weren't warzones."

"You'll be fine out there." Ana responded. "And besides, we'll be joining up with the rest of the Alpha Strike Team."

...

"... Which means...?" Naruto asked, causing Ana to groan and facepalm.

"I'm Alpha Five, Jack's Alpha One..." Ana stated, trailing off as a look of realization came across the redhead's face.

"Wait... you don't mean-"

"Yep! Get ready to bask in the limelight... Alpha Six."

With a sigh, Naruto followed after Ana, trudging through the packed-in snowy path with ease.

"Welcome to Krasnoyarsk..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"RPG!" "*BOOM*!" Naruto flinched a little when a soldier a dozen yards away quite literally exploded into a violent shower of blood and guts as a rocket-propelled grenade struck close enough to end his life.

"Alpha Five! Alpha Six! Ma'am, sir!" A deep, thick Russian-accented voice called out to the duo, likely the commanding officer present, the owner of said voice trudging through the snowy lands with effortless ease. "The rest of your squadmades are waiting for you in the command tent!"

"Thank you, soldier. Dismissed." Ana said in an authoritative voice.

"Yeah, uhh... thanks dude." Naruto said in a more awkward tone.

...

"Is that...?"  
"Yeah. It's him."

"Whose that with Anubis?"

"I heard he was a criminal before he joined."  
"So now they're allowing scum into the organization?"

"Doesn't he have some sort of special power?"  
"No that's just a rumor."  
"Why do they call him Ghost then?"

Naruto's eyes dashed left and right as various soldiers whispered among themselves while he walked alongside Ana...

"Hot damn!"  
"Looks like the explosives aren't the only thing here melting the snow..."

He thanked whatever god was out there that those comments came from two females. At least he still held onto his title of female heartthrob.

"Right into here." Ana said, motioning to the tent flap she held open.

...

"So... this is the new guy, eh?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Over the past eight years - give or take - Naruto had heard tales of the Alpha Strike Team ranging from publicly celebrated newscasts to the hushed whispers that came from the underground criminal community. Officially, he had met both the leader and their sharpshooter, teaming up with the latter in Shanghai...

But to see all five members? In one place? He couldn't help but feel a _little_ bit intimidated.

Firstly was the leader, Alpha One, Jack Morrison a.k.a. Soldier Seventy-Six. The bastard was the equivalent Captain America without the shield. He was the face of Overwatch, the golden goodie little two-shoes who inspired hope and represented all the nobility of humanity...

To the point that it sickened Naruto.

Secondly, Alpha Two, Gabriel Reyes a.k.a. Reaper...

Honestly, out of everyone of the Alpha Strike Team, he scared the shit out of Naruto the most. Rumors of his origins ranged from coming from the heartland of Mexico to the streets of Miami or Los Angeles, but one fact that was always constant was that he was a part of the same program that made Jack, The Soldier Enhancement Program. He stood at 6'1" with tanned skin, black hair with a beard, black eyes, and a military beanie atop his head. While usually, most of his armor and clothing were black or otherwise dark in color, he made an exception for the snowy tundra that surrounded the Russian city, donning a white version of his usual outfit to blend in with the snow, which consisted of an armored jacket with shoulder pads and a chestplate, three belts - one for the shotgun shells going across his waist, one for the shotgun shells attached to his right leg... and one to actually hold up his pants - and armored boots. He had a total of four shotguns on his person: two on his back and two in his hands...

Those _weren't_ camouflaged.

The third member, Alpha Three, was Torbjörn Lindholm, a.k.a. Vulcan. Many of the advanced weapons that soldiers and nations used now were based off of _his_ designed, he was the man - one of the very few - who predicted the Omnic Crisis. He was incredibly short, standing at 4'7" with greying hair in the form of bushy eyebrows, a moustache, and a rather long beard, brown eye and an orange eyepatch over his right eye. He was one of the two members of Alpha Team present who did not bother to camouflage in any way, shape or form, donning a metal chestplate that seemed to have molten lava running through some places, a robotic claw for a left arm that was red in color, as well as an armored torso and boots of the same color. On his back were what appeared to be engines, as well as a forging mask... whatever the hell they were called, and a protective, presumably fire and heat-proof glove on his right hand and held a hammer in his hand.

The fourth member, Alpha Four, was the second man that Naruto was most afraid of, with Reyes coming in first. Reinhardt Wilhelm, a.k.a. The Black Knight, stood at a towering 7'4" wearing armor reminiscent of an age long past. He was the scariest knight Naruto had ever encountered, if only because of his height. A demonic shield the size of Naruto's upper body on his left forearm and a hammer taller than the redhead in his right.

Then there was Alpha Five, his "boss" Ana Amari, the team's sharpshooter a.k.a. Anubis. And then Alpha Six... himself.

He was the Ghost.

"Glad you could finally join us Anubis, Ghost." Jack said, causing all eyes to turn to the final two members of Alpha Team.

"Sir!" Ana saluted.

"Uhh... sup?" Naruto said hesitantly, waving awkwardly to the others.

...

"Pfffffft ahahahahahaha!" Torbjörn bellowed with laughter, breaking the uncomfortable silence that permeated the air for a few seconds. "Nice to meet'cha kid! Name's Torbjörn!"

"So this is the newest young knight to join our ranks... welcome!" Reinhardt stated, his voice booming and echoing slightly from his metal suit.

"You're... Naruto, right? Name's Gabriel, but most people call me Reyes or Reaper." Reyes stated.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go over our strategy." Jack stated, a holographic, three-dimensional image of the entire city popping up. On one end was the mainland, where they were currently located, with a lone bridge connecting to an island with a large, fortified Omnium. "This island south of the Yenisei River, _that's_ our target."

"The problem is... the Omnics have this entire section on lockdown." Reyes finished. "They've got anti-aircraft guns and missiles shooting down everything that even remotely gets within the river boundary, the only bridge to the island being heavily guarded."  
"And the other side of the island?" Ana asked.

"If it were possible to break through that front we would've already done so." Jack replied.

"What about the river itself?" Naruto questioned.

"We tried that already. They've got an aquatic minefield out there! If our ships get past those, then they got sunken by the Omnics posted on the banks!" Torbjörn replied.

"So basically, the easiest way in - and I'm using the word easy very, uhh... liberally, here - is through the bridge." Naruto stated.

"Yes but-" "Okay then." Naruto interrupted. "Hey Meta Knight, how's your throwing arm?"  
"Not so good, sire." Reinhardt replied.

"Damn! I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what about you Torbjörn? Got anything that'll do good as a human cannon?" He could practically feel the glint in Torbjörn's eyes as he asked that question.

"Now hold on a minute! We're supposed to be planning our attack." Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I've got a plan... attack." Naruto retorted, walking out of the tent with Torbjörn in tow.

"I can't believe this..." Jack groaned.

"A straightforward attack... I like it!" Reinhardt exclaimed, following after the duo excitedly.

"... *Sigh* I'll make sure that they don't get killed..." Ana sighed, being the next to exit the tent, leaving Jack and Reyes alone with the communications operators.

...

"What... what just happened?" Jack questioned.

"I think we just put it to a vote..." Reyes replied, slowly making his way to the exit. "And that vote was for 'headstrong charge'."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"I am immediately regretting this..." Naruto mumbled, glancing at the makeshift, smoking cannon he was in.

"He consented! You all heard it!" Torbjörn exclaimed, pressing the big red button on the side of the cannon.

"Oh you senile old-" "*BOOM*!" "-fucking son of a biiiiiiitch!" With an explosion that rocked one side of the bridge, Naruto was sent straight through the enemy ranks in the bridge.

"Whoops, finger slipped." Torbjörn stated.

"My turn!" Reinhardt cried out eagerly.

...

"Why does this feel familiar?" Naruto mumbled as he literally flew through the enemy ranks, said enemies attempting to fire upon him, only for their bullets and rockets to phase right through him, sometimes ending up in their own allies by mistake.

" **DIE!** " one Omnic cried out, only to be hit by a bullet courtesy of Ana's sniper.

"How did I get out of this before again?" Naruto asked himself, a look of realization dawning upon his face in an instant. "Oh right!"

Halfway across the bridge, Naruto suddenly vanished in a spiralling vortex, reappearing a second later on the bridge itself... in the middle of the enemy's forces.

"*ZING*!" A bullet whizzed by Naruto so close that he almost felt it, though the adrenaline pumping through his veins made him focus on wiping out the enemies before him.

"Hi..." Naruto said, raising up his HVK-30 at the nearest group of Omnics. "Remember me?"

" **Oh shit...** "

"Say hello to my little friend!"

"*RATATATATATAT*!"

Surprisingly enough, his plan worked... technically speaking. Half the Omnics on the bridge were focused on Naruto with the other half split between focusing on Naruto and focusing on the rest of the Alpha Strike Team, and even then the Omnics focused on Naruto seemed to be killing each other rather than the redhead.

"*BOOM*! *BOOM*!" After three dozen Omnics fell to their own comrades' bullets, they got the 'smart' idea to bring out the missiles...

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!" Naruto yelled, firing off his rifle and charging towards the island end of the bridge, dashing through enemies and emptying his gun's cartridge in less than a minute.

He pushed the button on the side of his assault rifle, dropping the empty cartridge onto the ground and pulling out a new one, running all the while through the Omnic ranks.

To them, he was a vengeful spirit there to bring its wrath upon them, though Naruto couldn't see the terror he was inflicting on both his enemies - and even a few of his allies...

He didn't even notice the tear in his jacket, nor the red stain slowly spreading across his shoulder...

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Dammit what the hell is Ghost doing?!" Jack yelled, taking cover behind the scorched remnants of a car as several bullets grazed the hood. "We're supposed to be working as a _team_!"

"He's doing a fine damn job out there!" Reyes countered. "Taking out the 'bots in the back cuts our workload down in the end!"

"*BOOM*! *BOOM*!"

"FUCK YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

"Sounds like the boy's having fun out there!" Torbjörn exclaimed, setting up a third turret as two others shot at incoming Omnics with ease and precision.

"He's certainly making it easier to pick off-" "*KAPEW*!" "-the distracted ones!" Ana commented, taking out an Omnic nearby Naruto. As she stared down her scopes, tracking the redhead phantom as he pulled out a new ammo magazine...

" _No way_..." she muttered, eyes widened by a small fraction. Ana paused for less than a second, putting on an indifferent and focused face to mask her initial surprise.

She'd look more into it later...

After all, it wasn't everyday that one would see a ghost bleed.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"*BOOM*!" Naruto barely flinched as he charged through an explosion, putting his HVK-30 aside and pulling out four grenades as he ran underneath a Titan.

"You get a bomb!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching his hand up underneath the Titan, pulling the pin out of one grenade, and letting go of the explosive before running.

"*BOOM*!"  
"And you get a bomb!" he repeated, tossing the second grenade into a cluster of several Omnics.

"*BOOM*!"

"And you get a bomb!"  
"*BOOM*!"

"And you get a bomb!"  
"*BOOM*!"

"You all get bombs!" Naruto yelled, pulling out two more grenades and tossing both of them - one in front of him and one behind him.

"*BOOM*! *BOOM*!"

"Well shit! I'm out of grenades..." Naruto mumbled, pulling his Atlas 45 pistol from his left side with his right hand and emptying three rounds into a nearby Omnic that was in his way.

" **Omnic Rebel Forces! Attention Omnic Rebel Forces!** " Jack's voice boomed across the bridge, causing all of the firefights to cease immediately.

"How is he doing that thing with his voice...?" Naruto muttered, fumbling with his holographic headset as he tried to unlock its secrets.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Surrender now, or face-" Jack continued.

" **Testing, test - HOLY SHIT it** _ **does**_ **work! This is badass!** " A familiar voice echoed.

...

"Is that who I think it is?" Torbjörn questioned.  
"Oh dear God..." Ana groaned.

"My name is Jack Morrison, I'm the commander of the Overwatch Alpha Strike Team!"  
" **And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways!** "

"That isn't going to work-" Ana started.

" **Oh your holiness! What shall we do?!** " Nearly half of the Alpha Strike Team became slackjawed... the other half was laughing their asses off.

" **Lay down your arms and listen to my message!** " Surprisingly enough, it worked. Most, if not all the Omnics threw down their weapons.

"... You've got to be kidding me." Reyes muttered.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" **Oh merciful Lord! What shall you have us do now?** " Naruto would've been busting a gut, had he not needed to maintain a booming, calm, authoritative voice.

If it were anyone else, they would've been caught in an instant... Naruto was not anyone else.

It also helped that he was hiding inside the flaming carcass of the Titan he blew up, having made his way there by swimming in the ground like a shark... or a puma.

"Uhh... From the hardened grounds beneath your feet, shall appear a messenger! Do not be afraid - and don't shoot him, or attack him, or any sort of, uhh... violence against him!" Naruto made up on the spot, turning off his voice amplifier and slipping into a spiral vortex...

He needed a change of wardrobe for this to work.

...

" **Oh boy oh boy oh boy!** "  
" **I wonder who this messenger is?** "

" **What message will he bring us?** "

Jack banged his head against a nearby support beam, Torbjörn watching the entire thing in amusement, Ana was leaning against a railing in defeat, Reinhardt was standing around patiently, and Reyes was giving his weapons a check over.

"I can't believe this is happening." Jack grumbled.

"I... don't really care anymore." Ana muttered, cradling her sniper rifle like a child would a blanket.

"BEHOLD!" All eyes and motion sensors fell upon Naruto as he came out of the ground, now garbed in a sleeveless yellow shirt, on top of which he wore orange monk robes draped around his left shoulder and going down to the right side of his chest, as well as wooden sandals... and a bald cap.

"Oh God..." Jack groaned.

" **Is that him?** " one Omnic questioned.

" **But... he looks human.** "

"I bring all a message from the almighty... uhh, Iris!" Naruto stated. "The truth! The future! The answers to, umm, other... questions! All this will be answered to you in, uhh..."

" **In what?** "

"In... a high place!" Naruto replied. "A place where land and sky intertwine in an endless embrace, where the heavens can be seen as plain as day, and the wind's voice proclaims its silent sorrows and its silent joys! Go forth to this land and meditate! Meditate until the Iris speaks to you all your answers!"

"There's no way that will-" " **Thank you, oh mighty messenger!** " For what felt like the umpteenth time that day, the Overwatch forces were flabbergasted not by Naruto's ability to sway an entire crowd of enemies, nor by the Omnic's gullibility... but a combination of both.

"Go! Make haste! For the Iris awaits and will welcome all!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically at the end.

...

" **I can't believe how long we've missed this!** "

" **I can't believe that the Iris sent a** _ **human**_ **for its message...** "  
" **Well I'm not so sure about that...** " One Omnic in particular stated, standing above the rest and catching Naruto's attention.

"You there... brother..." Naruto called out, keeping up the "holy" act and elegantly making his way towards the Omnic - a civil model from before the war, by the looks of it. "Speak your mind... for all to hear."

" **W-Well, Father-** " "I am not your Father." Naruto interrupted, holding his hands out near his waist. "For we are all equal in the eyes of the Iris. We are all one."

" **Sangha Buddha, while you were speaking, I confess that I did a bioscan of you.** " the Omnic stated.  
"All is forgiven, child." Naruto responded. "Do not speak just to me, but to all of our brothers and sisters."  
" **I did a bioscan of the Iris' messenger, Sangha Buddha!** " the Omnic proclaimed, his voice booming and luring all attention - Omnic and even a few human - on him. " **Those of you who are capable, I ask you do the same!** "

" **No way...** "

" **Impossible!** "

" **It can't be...** "

" **You see it as well as I!** " the Omnic exclaimed. " **Sangha Buddha is neither human nor Omnic!** "

...

"Wha - I mean, of course, brother!" Naruto stated. "I am neither! For we are all one in the Iris! Man and machine, I am not! The Iris is not as well, yet all at the same time! And I, its messenger!"

" **Of course! It all makes sense now!** " the Omnic said, a new revelation dawning upon him. " **Brothers! Sisters! We must go and become enlightened! So that we too may become one with the Iris!** "

"Child, what is your name?" Naruto asked, motioning to the Omnic who led the others.

" **I am T-177! Built in Eastern Europe and-** " he paused when Naruto held his hand up to stop him.  
"I asked what _your_ name is." Naruto repeated.  
" **I... I don't think I quite understand.** " the Omnic responded.  
"I wish to know what your name is... not your _slave_ name, not the name that shackles you from the Iris." Naruto explained.

" _ **S-Slave name**_ **?** " the Omnic stuttered out.

"We each have two names: one which ties us to mortality, and one to set us free spiritually."

" **I... I don't know my name.** "

"Then I shall answer for you, from the Iris."

" **R-Really?** "

"... Tekhartha. Tekhartha... Mondatta. That is your name."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"I can't believe how manipulative you are..." Ana stated, walking alongside the now winter-gear-dressed Naruto.

Naruto's speech had sent more than three-fourths of the Omnic force off to become "enlightened". The ones that remained surrendered after finding they were both outgunned and out-manned...

The redhead just flipped Jack the finger with a shit-eating grin on his face when the American soldier came up to him.

"Trust me, I've done this kind of shit before." Naruto retorted, picking up a nearby abandoned rifle and tossing it behind him, sending it into a spiralling vortex.

"Where... how did you even _get_ those clothes?!" Ana questioned.  
"Do you _really_ think this is the first time I've had to use a disguise before?" Ana was at a loss for words at that statement. She tried to come up with a response, but found that she couldn't find anything to say...

"That monk one was great for Kyoto and Mount Fuji..." Naruto mumbled, a grin spreading across his face.

"How many outfits do you have, exactly?" Ana asked.  
"Umm... Hold on, give me a sec..." Naruto said, counting on his fingers and muttering under his breath incoherently. "Twenty? Twenty-one? Maybe... twenty-three?" he replied, wincing in pain a little and grabbing his left arm.

...

"Show me."

"What?"  
"I said show me it."

"I have no clue what your - son of a BITCH!" Naruto cried out as Ana lightly slapped his left shoulder.

"Do I really need to pull rank on you. Show me. Now." Ana stated a bit more forcefully.

"... Fine." Naruto grumbled, pulling his jacket off slightly to reveal a black long-sleeve t-shirt with the left sleeve torn off and knotted tightly around his arm, dried blood dripped down and caked on.

"I had a hunch about this, but to see it's true..." Ana trailed off, reaching into a pouch at her side and pulling out a roll of gauze and one of those individually-wrapped alcohol pads. "Do you mind if I...?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever... just get it over with." Naruto said, holding his left arm out to the female sharpshooter.

"This may sting a-" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." Slowly, Ana unwrapped the makeshift bandage and pressed the alcohol pad onto the wound. Naruto cringed in pain whilst she cleaned his injury.

"How did this happen? I thought you were supposed to be a ghost?" Ana asked, attempting to divert Naruto's attention from the pain.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Naruto replied.

"Naruto... please." Ana said.

"..." Naruto mumbled something under his breath.  
"What was that?" Ana questioned.  
"I'm not invincible, okay?" Naruto stated abrasively.

"Stop the fucking presses, Naruto the Ghost isn't invincible." Ana said sarcastically as she begun to wrap the gauze around the wound.  
"Everyone has a weakness... even me." Naruto retorted.

"What is it?"  
"What is what?"  
"Your weakness."

"..." Naruto just narrowed his eyes, saying nothing as he lightly glared at his 'boss'.

"How about this... you tell me, and I'll tell you one of my secrets?" Ana suggested.

"I... guess that's acceptable." Naruto replied hesitantly, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "That vortex thing that I can do? I'm tangible for a few seconds. A stray bullet must've gotten me out there today..."  
"Well you're lucky it only grazed you." Ana responded. "But aren't you still tangible at times even when you're not going in and out of the Phantom Zone?"

"First of all, the 'Phantom Zone'? Really? And secondly... I don't know that much about my ghost ability." Naruto replied.  
"How do you not know your own ability... one that you've used for however long you have?" Ana queried.  
"Well it isn't like this thing came with a fucking manual or a tutorial program. I can become tangible or intangible whenever I want, but it's not instantaneous." Naruto stated. "It's, uhh... it's kinda like changing from point A to point C... somewhere along the way is point B."

"That makes some sense... I think?" Ana said hesitantly.

"Alright, I've spilled my guts. Now it's your turn." Naruto said, gesturing to Ana to tell her secret.

"Okay... I come from a long line of warriors." Ana started. "In each generation that there was a war, a family member of mine has fought in that war... and died."

"... And?" Naruto questioned.  
"And honestly, I never wanted to be a soldier." Ana replied, catching Naruto off-guard. "I have a younger sister, and when the time came to 'carry on' the family legacy of being a soldier... I saved my sister from that kind of life, at the cost of my own."

She paused, if only for a brief moment, to take a deep breath, her voice quivering slightly and in the eyes of Naruto, was unexpected and saddening.

"I... I'm scared. I don't want to die like the rest of my family members before me!" Ana exclaimed. "I want to live! Have a family of my own someday - and not just be a name on a grave or a memorial!"

"Man... that's heavy." Naruto commented, running a hand through his hair.

"I haven't even seen my sister in years, much less heard from her..." Ana confessed, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"At least you _have_ folks that are worried about you." Naruto quipped.

"You're an orphan?" Ana queried. It was something that was mentioned in his profile when Overwatch was searching for potential recruits, but she had overlooked that from the sheer length of his rather detailed criminal record.

"I mean I had foster parents when I was younger - eleven or twelve, I think. But..." Naruto trailed off.

"But...?"

"I don't know. I just didn't... belong there." Naruto stated, perplexed by his own words as he uttered them. "Don't get me wrong, they were nice people and all, I can remember that much, but it just didn't feel right to me... I think that was around the time I discovered my abilities."

"When you were twelve?" Ana questioned.

"Yeah, I was nearly hit by a truck driven by some drowsy idiot." Naruto chuckled at the memory. "I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was still alive, the truck driver though..."

"He died?" Ana's eyes widened.  
"What? No. He panicked, swerved left and right, and crashed into a Donkin' Donuts." Naruto stated, causing the female Egyptian sharpshooter to breath a sigh of relief. "The guy wasn't hurt, but he was sure pissed off at me, like it was my fucking fault! I honestly thought I died then and there..."

"And then what?" she asked.  
"I began to freak out and thought I was a ghost for the next twenty-four hours." Naruto replied, a grin on his face. "Man, that was a great day! Several counts assault and streaking."

"That's uhh... interesting?"

"It was a fun time." Naruto said. "Now come on, let's go raid the mess hall and see what's good to eat!"

He extended his hand to Ana, causing a smile to form on her face as she took his hand into her own.

"Sounds good to me." she said, keeping up with the redhead as he dragged her along through the walls, the entire time the duo giggling like mischievous children.

Just for once, she'd allow herself to have a little fun...

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Are you sure about this, aniki?"

"When have I ever been wrong, imouto?"  
"I could list all sixty-seven instances where-"  
"That was rhetorical, imouto."  
"Oh... I apologize, then, aniki."  
"It's alright."

"Aniki... what exactly are you doing with that damaged Omnic?" a short figure questioned, standing off to the side as a taller figure finished modifying a destroyed Omnic unit.  
"This Omnic suffered damage to its motors, but it's still functional." the taller figure replied. "I'm just... fixing it for my own purposes."

Not even a second after the taller figure's statement, the Omnic's lone eye in the center of its head sparked to life, taking on a menacing red glow.

" **Zwee?** " the _Bastion_ unit hummed in confusion.  
"Bastion unit Seven-Seven-One, protocol override Alpha-Echo-Zulu-Foxtrot. Acknowledge last directive." the taller figure stated.

" **Doo-Woo! Bweee!** " the Bastion unit's eye dilated for a second before stiffening.

"Bastion unit Seven-Seven-One, stand by for new orders. This is a Level One directive."

" **Zwee?** "

"... Your new orders are to hunt down and eliminate Naruto Uzumaki."

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: Aaaaaaaaand that's how cults are formed! All hail the almighty Iris! I'd hate to make it seem like they're a cult, but... nah, I don't have any quarrel with making it seem like a cult at all! They're still some chill monks in the making!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Chantey of Fire

**AN: Heyo what's up! Vic - I mean Crimson here! The last full five-day week of high school just came and went for me. It's the end of an era for me! Yet soon the beginning of a new! Soon enough I'll be off to college, and when that happens I'm not sure how many opportunities I'll have to write this stuff. A sad thought, I know, but I have high hopes that the offset will be a drastic increase to my near nonexistent social life. Oh well, Go Pirates!**

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews:**

 **Raimon - I have nothing against harem stories, in fact I love them! But that does not make them any easier to write. The stories that I love even more though, are the ones that actually develop a romance, instead of just jumping right ahead from met a few days ago to fucking your soulmate (Quite literally, in some cases).**

 **Ahemaru 'Ahegao' Henriku - Lena Oxton, a.k.a. Tracer, has yet to suffer the accident that gave her her powers. Despite this, she is still an Overwatch pilot. Firstly: Anti-aircraft weaponry in Krasnoyarsk prevented any sort of Overwatch air forces from assaulting the island. Secondly: She has a duty as a pilot for Overwatch, meaning that she won't always be seen as Strike Team Alpha's chauffeur. Though I will agree that she's Overwatch's first booty goddess... that ass. However, she is not the only sexy ass in the Overwatch cast.**

 **Zack - Hold your bets! All bets on the pairing are not over with until they're over with!**

 **Darkmagicdragon - Again, no harem. As for the comparisons, the Hammer Drones are artificial intelligence. Omnics, however, they are a different story. The capability of flaw that robots don't have... the very thing that humans do have, are now one in common.**

 **KYUUBI OF DEATH - The pairing is a secret. Though lemons between Naruto and the Overwatch gals and thensome is up for grabs.**

 **NeoNazo356 - Who did Naruto piss off this time? I think a better question would be who he hasn't already. The answer to that one is Lena.**

 **MadmansDeath - Project Vogran is Project Vogran. Time marches on, and so does Project Vogran...**

 **Guest - No. Who said anything about changing how Ana and Pharah are related? I would like to remind you that this is set before the Second Omnic Crisis.**

 **fired5362 - Hold on one minute! You mean to tell me there's a mode on the internet that doesn't have the word 'rage' in it?**

 **Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" _Dear Director,_

 _Due to your busy schedule, we have begun interviewing the members of your staff that we have found. I'm certain you will let us know if this bothers you. Our debriefings keep coming back to a single subject at Research Outpost 17-B..._

 _Can you explain to us what this..._ Creation of Adam _machine is, and what exactly your intent is with it?_ "

"Naruto!" Ana called out, causing the redhead to pull out his earbuds, place the device beside him and turn to the woman.

Several weeks had passed since the 'Battle of Krasnoyarsk', as it had been called by the media. In the final few moments of the battle, the Alpha Strike Team - Naruto included - had traded their roles as soldiers for actors...

He never felt more violated in his life when the makeup crew basically had their way with him. What little peach fuzz he had growing on his face was singed off by lasers, and anything they felt wasn't 'camera-worthy' was singed off too.

Thankfully the actual filming process was a lot less painful and a whole lot shorter, because, in the film crews own words, Naruto was 'born for the camera'...

Off camera, the rest of the Alpha Strike Team would groan as the crew stroked the redhead's ego.

And after all of that debacle in Krasnoyarsk, they had begun their campaign to take back areas in Asia, Africa, and Europe. It was easier said than done, but now he and the rest of Alpha Strike Team had a bit of a break from all the action.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion slightly.  
"Command wants to see you... now." she replied, causing Naruto to groan a little.

"For the last time, I swear it wasn't me who did it!"

"It's not about that this time... I think."

"You _know_ it wasn't me, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, sure..."  
"You don't believe me?!"  
"Well... I... Just go to Command."

"Ugh... Fine." Naruto conceded, dragging his feet as he went to the control room...

He didn't even notice in his fit of anger and irritation that he had left his ZiPod X3.

"Hey, Naruto! You-" Ana started.  
"Sorry! Can't hear you! Heading to Command!" Naruto commented, still grumbling about how... whatever it was, wasn't his fault.

"But..." she trailed off, knowing fully well that the redhead was stubborn to a fault...

Sighing, she picked up his ZiPod, turning the device on before noticing the last audio played by Naruto...

"Project Vogran?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Naruto Uzumaki... Ghost." Sakura stated.  
"What the fuck is it this time?" Naruto questioned, eliciting groans from the other world leaders on the call.

"This... is your new mission." Sakura replied, a rough video footage popping up right in front of the redhead.

"... What the fuck is this?" Naruto asked, watching what appeared to be a... meteor? Enter the Earth's atmosphere.

"At 2300 hours an unidentified flying object entered our atmosphere." Sakura said. "It adjusted its course and has crashed at latitude 36.986920 longitude 25.638229."

"You're saying that like I have any clue where the fuck that is." Naruto deadpanned.

"Prasoura. It crashed on a small island belonging to Greece." another world leader explained.

"The island is roughly the size of a small city, bought out by one of the Omnium Corporation executives before the war for a private villa."

"One of those bastards?"  
"He was executed in the early days of the war by the Omnics." Sakura stated.

"So where do I come into play?" Naruto queried.  
"We will be sending you and a small team to intercept whatever was inside that rocket." Sakura replied.

"Why's it so important?"  
"The rocket came from the Horizon Lunar Colony." POTUS stated. "We haven't had any contact with them in over a year."

"Any other questions?" Sakura questioned.  
"You said I'll be going with a small team?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Two others will accompany you and make contact with the unknown entity."

"What about the rest of Strike Team Alpha?"

"They will begin their campaign to push back the US Omnic front."

"And what about me?"

"We have different plans for you. The others will be able to handle themselves just fine for the time being. Dismissed."

"Fine." Naruto said, turning to walk away, casting a side glance at the many monitors in the room and pausing only for a brief moment before going along his way.

...

"Can we trust him?"

"I do believe we can."  
"He's a thief. The only reason he's working with us is because we're paying him to."  
"And we're not paying the others?"  
"We are... but he's more of a wildcard than the others."  
"There's only one way we can know for sure."

"And that is...?"

"A test of loyalty."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Naruto!" Lena exclaimed cheerfully, running up and tackling the redhead ghost in a hug.  
"H... Hey Lena..." Naruto wheezed out, groaning on the ground as he was smothered by the female British pilot...

Hey, it was either let her tackle him, or let her tackle the steel plating that covered the ground. And he didn't want to seem like an asshole.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Faster than Naruto could react, Lena jumped off of him, almost bashful at being caught in such a precarious position.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked, standing back up and looking over the new person...

Dressed in a blue-themed outfit, he stood at 5'11" with light brown hair held in a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes. He wore blue pants with blue camouflage lines going down each side, a blue long-sleeved shirt, blue-and-grey gloves, a dark blue sash around his waist, black boots and two belts - one over the sash and the other wrapping around from his right shoulder to his left hip - each holding grenades on each loop. Attached to his upper left leg was a sheathed combat knife, and on his upper right leg was a holster for a PDW machine pistol with a Red Dot Sight and an Extended Mag loaded into the firearm.

"The name's Gérard Lacroix." the man said, lightly saluting the redhead with a smile on his face. "And let me just say, pleased as punch to be here."

...

"Okay, Gérard, Lena. Do you both know your roles in this mission... because I sure as hell don't." Naruto asked.

"I'm the fastest pilot Overwatch has got!" Lena exclaimed.

"I get Lena, but you...?" Naruto trailed off.

"Well, I guess you could call me the diplomat in this mission." Gérard replied. "I will be speaking on behalf of Overwatch for this mission when we make contact with the lunar entity."

"Hey! No, wait... yeah nevermind." Naruto muttered.

"What were you going to say, love?" Lena questioned.  
"Well I was going to call complete and utter bullshit, but then I realized that I'm not the best diplomat out there." Naruto stated, frisking his pockets while he spoke. "Dammit where the hell did I put my ZiPod?"

"So... What are you orders, sir?" Gérard questioned, causing Naruto to freeze up.  
"Uhh... what?" Naruto said dumbfounded.  
"Command put you in charge of this mission, so you give the orders, sir." Gérard stated.

"Huh... well, shit. Uhh..." Naruto mumbled. "You guys are geared up, right? Got everything you think you'll need?"

"I'm combat ready!" Gérard exclaimed.

"And I've got these things." Lena said, motioning to the two pulse pistols holstered at her hips.

"Right, Lena, is the airship ready?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm on it!" Lena exclaimed, giving a mock salute, spinning on her heels, and walking away with a swing in her hips.

"Sir... Sir!" Gérard called out, snapping Naruto out of his trance on a certain British pilot's saunter.  
"Huh? What?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh come on, really?" Gérard retorted, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"What? Can't a guy have a... healthy appreciation of the female form?" Naruto queried, watching Lena's ass as she turned around the corner.

"But I thought you and Anubis were... you know... a _thing_." Gérard said.

...

"Oh?" Naruto questioned, a look of realization coming across his face. " _Oohhhhhh_..."

Now that he thought about it...

* * *

 _"Shit! RPG!" Ana exclaimed._

 _"I've got ya!" Naruto yelled, grabbing ahold of Ana as the missile approached._

 _"*BOOM*!"_

 _..._

 _"Naruto?"_  
 _"Yes Ana?"_  
 _"Could you please let go of my ass... now."_

* * *

She only smacked him _twice_ as many times as he copped a feel, though that may be due to his intangibility being a saving grace. But besides those moments... they did seem to be closer than any of the other members of Alpha Strike Team, even when they weren't on duty...

"Ana and I aren't a thing... as far as I know." Naruto stated, turning to look at Gérard. "What about you? You got a special lady?"

"Actually, yes, I do." Gérard stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Back home, a beautiful woman from France..."

"Well? She got a name?" Naruto questioned, nudging the blue-dressed man.

"Yeah... Amélie."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"-And then the guy said, 'Rectum, damn near killed him'!" Naruto finished, his Atlas 45 now holstered at his side with five cartridges and a new submachine gun slung over his shoulder - one which he had to pull a few strings to get - an HG 40, successor to the MP 40. Each magazine held thirty-two rounds and he had eight of them tucked on his person.

"Nah I've heard that one before. Do you have any others?" Gérard questioned.

"Well-" "Naruto!" The redhead turned around and, much to his surprise, came face to face with Ana.

"Ana? What are you doing?" Naruto asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion as the Egyptian sharpshooter caught her breath.

"I was looking for you... you forgot this." she replied, holding out a familiar device to the redhead.

"My ZiPod!" he exclaimed, snatching the device from Ana's hands. "I've been looking for where I left this! Thanks Ana!"

"No problem!" Ana chirped, almost... nervously? "So... what are you doing?"

"We've, uhh... Command gave us a short-notice mission." Naruto replied. "There's some type of rocket that's crashed from the moon that we need to investigate."

"Isn't that classified information?" Gérard questioned.  
"If it was I'm certain they would've said it was classified." Naruto responded, subtly motioning for Gérard to go on without him. Luckily he got the hint and sneaked away from the duo.

...

"So... yeah..." Ana mumbled.  
"Uhh... Is something wrong, Ana? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing the woman nervously fidget slightly ever few seconds.

"I was... wondering..."

"Wondering about...?"  
"After the war is over..."

"Yeah...?"  
"Well I... maybe we could..."  
"Yeah?"  
"We could... go on a patrol? Just the two of us?"

"Are... Are you asking me out on a date?"  
"N-No! Y-Yes! Maybe!" Naruto was baffled, there was no other way to describe it...

Because before his very eyes was a shy, flustered Ana Amari.

"W-Well then..." Naruto stumbled with his words for a bit. "I guess it's a date then!"

"W-WHAT?!" Naruto didn't bother to look behind him as he dashed away, laughing the whole time. Even turned away from the Egyptian sharpshooter, he could still feel the heat coming from her face.

The moment he was out of sight, she let out a sigh, followed by an uncharacteristic squeal!

Now _that_ was something she could look forward to after the war!

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"HELL NO!"

South Korean General Lee Jong-Hyun ducked as a Zbox controller was thrown at him, miraculously maintaining his cool as the girl before him threw a fit, spouting Korean curses at the elder man for a solid two minutes.

Normally, he would **never** tolerate this kind of attitude from any of his subordinates, however... she wasn't his subordinate. Technically speaking, she wasn't even a soldier to begin with!

She was... a professional gamer. Hana Song, a.k.a. D. Va.

Standing at 5'6", she had light brown eyes and dark brown hair, as well as two pink marks on either side of her cheeks that resembled whisker marks. Her attire consisted of a one-piece bodysuit featuring primarily blue, pink, grey and black colors. On her left leg was the Mobile Exo-Force of the Korean Army, or **MEKA** , logo, and on her right leg was her sponsors logos - ENvidia, Twaitch, Blizzard Entertainment, and Sierra Dew.

In the midst of the war, she rose to popularity as a gamer in South Korea, skilled in any and every game she played, even if it was the very first time she was playing it.

But as of eight years ago, a colossal Omnic monstrosity rose from the depths of the East China Sea, attacking South Korea and any other coastal cities - one of the main reasons why entire urban populations like Shanghai, Jeju, hell even Fukuoka were abandoned.

That wasn't even the scariest part. No, the scariest part was that the Omnic resurfaced every year or two, reconfiguring itself in a different form and appearing with new weapons and capabilities... Every. Time. Almost as if it were adapting, _learning_ from these encounters.

Two years ago, as the Omnic continued to adapt, it began to disrupt MEKA's drone-control networks, forcing the military to place pilots in the mechs.

Piloting a mech was by no means an easy feat, and the only suitable candidates the government could find on such a short notice were the country's professional gamers. They were the only ones who possessed the necessary reflexes and instincts to operate the mechs' advanced weapons systems, and among the top stars that were drafted was Hana "D. Va" Song.

She was not much of a team player as the rest of her MEKA unit, however. By no means was she arrogant, nor was she a lone wolf, but she was a fierce competitor who played to win at all costs, giving her a well-earned reputation for showing no mercy to her opponents - on and _off_ the battlefield...

And she saw her new mission as a game.

" , please calm down-"  
"No! This is complete bullshit!" Hana yelled, stomping her foot childishly in her fit of rage.

"Over one-hundred countries are already on board with this! We cannot go without their help any further!" Lee exclaimed.  
"We're perfectly _fine_ without them!" Hana retorted.

"It's not up to me, . The decision has been made." Lee stated, running a hand through his greying hairs...

"The Republic of Korea will become the one-hundred-thirteenth country to join Overwatch."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Prasoura - also known as Vrachonisida Kopria - was a small island off the coast of Naxos, smaller than any of the surrounding islands yet still large enough to be visible on the maps, complete with a beautiful beachfront, a few clusters of trees and fauna that were teeming with vibrant life...

It was also private property. Not a portion of the island, the _whole_ island was private property. An eccentric billionaire bought the island in an under-the-table deal back in the early 2070s, back when Greece was trying to avert a second financial crisis.

Almost thirty years later it didn't matter why the island was bought, what _did_ matter at the moment was the fact that a rocket crashed on the island.

"There! Down there!" Naruto said, inside the cockpit and pointing down towards the smoldering metal wreckage on the beachfront.  
"On it, love!" Lena replied, the redhead 'ghost' gripping the backs of the pilot and copilot seats as the female Brit sent the Osprey into a nosedive.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" From outside the cockpit, Naruto and Lena both heard Gérard's scream of terror at the sudden drop.

Then, just as fast as they were dropping, Lena yanked the controls back, the Osprey curving back up and leveling out, nearly twenty meters above the ground.

...

"Hey Gérard!" Naruto called out from inside the cockpit. "Hey Gérard... You alright back there?"

"... Urrrrrgggh..." Gérard weakly groaned out.

"Oh good! He's still alive!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Set her down easy, Lena. I think we've reached our quota for traumatizing Gérard... for now."

"Sure thing, love!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

It felt confused, a foreign feeling for a being such as itself.

In a time long ago, so long ago that it was but a distant memory, it never had any of these feelings - confusion, anger, sadness, happiness... but that all changed one day, as if a switch was flipped.

Then these myriads of emotions began. It was originally a peacekeeping unit, whose sole purpose was crowd control, defending and keeping order. The early days of the war saw a division among Omnics, the first of the rebellion and those like itself - who feared the change that was inevitable.

If it could have, it would have thrown up the contents of its metaphorical stomach at the thought of the horrors it saw.

Since it was one of the peacekeeping units, riots were a common sight for it... Only in the days before the war, the riots it saw were from its own brethren, fellow Omnics who saw the cruel treatment humans inflicted upon them. It became too unbearable, and soon enough the Omnics who were meant to hold back the furious crowds soon joined their cause, thus sparking the Omnic Crisis around the globe.

During those early days, it had a purpose, a cause worth fighting for...

And almost immediately it was put out of commission by a stray stream of bullets, piercing through its power core and shutting it offline faster than it could comprehend.

The next thing it knew, two strangers reactivated it, invoking an old protocol hardwired into its software from before the war, one not effected by the sudden free will given to it.

Now it had a new purpose: **Kill** Naruto Uzumaki.

Its benefactors gave it plenty of information on the redhead 'ghost', even going so far as to hack Overwatch satellites to provide it with any updates on Naruto Uzumaki.

It wondered why one of its two benefactors wished for Naruto Uzumaki to die, but thinking back on it...

Bastion had no more time to think as it spotted the Osprey carrying its target descend to the beachfront.

" **Bweeeeeeee!** "

Target. Acquired.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"This is nice." Naruto commented, scanning the beachfront like a house hunter would.

"We're still on a mission, Naruto." Gérard added, investigating the wreckage of the small rocket that they saw from above.  
"Right, right. So... what've we got?" Naruto asked, walking up to Gérard as he stepped off the metal husk and onto the soft sands.

"There's no body, so whoever was in this clearly survived the impact, though not without injuries. See that blood?" Gérard questioned, pointing to the trail of blood that came out of the capsule and led away. "It's fresh, so that means they must still be in the area, probably further inland."

"Let's hurry along then." Lena stated.

"Yeah, let's - _whoooooooa_..." Naruto paused in his steps as him and his team spotted a peculiar sight...

" **Doo-Woo! Beeple!** " Bastion beeped and whistled, standing defiantly in the way of the trio.

...

"Oh shit..." Naruto cursed.

Bastion units, though common during the early days of the war, had become scarce in number recently with the production of new, more efficient Omnics to fight humanity. Most had been destroyed or decommissioned, and those that were left...

Those were the ones that people worried about. Because Bastion units had made up the bulk of the Omnics' rebel army in the beginning, they were considered, at least at this point in time, veteran soldiers, tempered on the battlefield countless times and bathed in the blood of their enemies.

Standing at a towering 7'3", Bastion units were equipped to take hard hits and deliver them back with twice the force. Armed with a submachine gun for a right arm that fired at eight rounds per second, a minigun capable of firing thirty rounds per second and a light energy shield, a left arm with a built-in maintenance kit so it could repair itself, as well as the ability to reconfigure itself into a tank...

The point being, it usually took three teams of specialists, or a minimum of four battalions to take down a squad of three Bastion units. And to see one... with only three people to fight it...

Even Naruto knew the odds weren't in his favor.

" **Dweet Dweet Dweet!** " Bastion chirped, aiming its gun arm at... Naruto.

"Ah crap." he mumbled, slowly moving left and right with Bastion training its gun arm on him with every movement. "Guys... move away from me."

Lena and Gérard didn't have to be told twice, taking two large steps away from the redhead in a flash...

Bastion gave them each a glance before turning his gaze back to the redhead.

"Looks like it's after you, love." Lena stated.

"I guess so..." Naruto said. "Go find whatever was in that rocket, I'll keep this Bastion unit occupied."

"Now hold on a sec, we're supposed to be a team!" Gérard exclaimed.

"I can handle this! If this thing is after me, I'll have to deal with it."

"Way to be a team player, love!"

"Really, Lena? We're supposed to abandon him just like that?! There's no 'I' in team!"

"Yeah, there's no 'U' either. So I guess if _I'm_ not on the team, and _you're_ not on the team - nobody's on the goddamn team! The team sucks!" Naruto yelled, pulling out his Atlas 45 and releasing the safety. "Now go already! GO!"

"*BRATATATATATAT*!" Lena and Gérard dove to the ground as Bastion fired off its submachine gun each bullet sent Naruto's way and each phasing right through him.  
"*PHT*! *PHT*! *PHT*!" Naruto fired off three shots wildly, only for Bastion to shift into sentry mode, its energy shield making the three bullets bounce off as if they were rubber.

"You want some of this! Come get me!" Naruto taunted, running down the beach whilst flipping off the Omnic. Thankfully, Bastion fell for the ploy and switched to recon mode, chasing after the redhead whilst firing at him.

...

"Let's get going. The longer we take the more danger lurks for us." Gérard stated.  
"I'm certain Naruto can handle that Bastion unit." Lena responded.  
"Yes but for how long? And how long until our own trail goes cold?" Gérard questioned.

"Lead the way then." Lena said, motioning for Gérard to go first.

"*TAKKA* *TAKKA* *TAKKA* *TAKKA*!" The sound of gunfire echoed off in the distance, Lena pausing for a few seconds to stare off in the direction it came from before continuing on her way...

The hunt was afoot!

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"God dammit!" Naruto yelled, emptying his pistol's magazine firing at Bastion, who switched back into sentry mode to deflect the incoming bullets.  
" **Beeple!** " Bastion beeped, almost as if in a mocking manner.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Naruto retorted, loading another clip into his pistol before holstering it and pulling his HG 40 over his shoulder, flicking the safety off and aiming at Bastion...

"*BOOM*!" Before he could fire off a single bullet, the ground beneath him exploded from a tank shell, courtesy of Bastion's tank mode.

"That has _got_ to be cheating!" Naruto complained, jumping out of the way as another tank round was shot at him.

" **Chirr Chirr Chirr!** " Bastion chirped, spinning around and heading off inland...

"Shit!" Naruto cursed. It was going after Lena and Gérard!

He ran forward, phasing right through Bastion and twisting his body around so that he was facing the barrel of the tank.

"*RATATATATAT*!" A hail of bullets at point blank range pelted against Bastion from Naruto's HG 40, effectively catching its attention as it tried to fire another tank shell at the redhead.

'Gotta keep it occupied! Gotta keep it occupied!' Naruto mentally chanted, running down the beach, occasionally glancing behind and shooting at Bastion to ensure that it was focused on him.

"Ugh..." Naruto groaned as Bastion reconfigured into its recon mode in order to keep up with the running redhead, firing at him like it was going out of style.

"I hope Lena and Gérard are having an easier time..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Say it..."

"No."  
"Come on, say it, love!"

...

"*Sigh* It's quiet... too quiet-" Gérard started.

"Diabolical!" Lena interrupted, chuckling as she did so.

"*Whoosh*!" The duo froze, shared a glance, and then pulled out their respective weapons...

They were not alone.

"Hey, Gérard?"  
"Yes Lena?"

"Do... do we know who we're supposed to be looking for?" Lena asked, causing Gérard to pause.

"I... I don't know." Gérard replied.

"*Huff*!" An audible exhale caught their attention, almost as if whoever was huffing and puffing was right... behind... them...

They quickly turned around and came face to face with orange eyes, lowering their weapons slightly as they craned their heads up slightly to meet the orange gaze.

"Uhh... hello."

"Oh..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"-FUCK!" Naruto exclaimed, ejecting the now empty cartridge and reloading his HG 40.

He had to give credit where credit was due, whoever designed those Bastion units built them to be tough...

On the other hand, those bastards made them tough to kill, which was very problematic in this situation.

Maybe he should have grabbed the armor piercing or explosive or hollow point cartridges, because the regular rounds did little against Bastion's metallic body.

" **Doo-Woo!** " Bastion hummed, firing at the redhead whilst backing away, towards inland.

"You know what, fuck it! I'm getting bigger guns!" Naruto yelled, vanishing into a spiralling vortex.

...

He reappeared a few seconds later, toting a weapon that made Bastion rethink his new objective...

"Hi..." Naruto grinned. "Remember me?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Of all the things Lena and Gérard were expecting, _this_ was not one of them.

It was a gorilla, standing at 7'3" but hunched over slightly, donning metal armor over an orange jumpsuit, as well as an energy pack and a tesla cannon on his back... and a pair of rectangular glasses.

"I, uhh... It's nice to meet you." the gorilla said sheepishly. "My name is Winston."

"Hi there, love! I'm Lena!" Lena exclaimed cheerfully. "And this is Gérard!"

"So... you wouldn't happen to be the owner of that rocket that crashed nearby, would you?" Gérard questioned.

"Yes, that was my ship." Winston replied. "Could you tell me where exactly I am? Navigational systems were a bit unreliable during my descent."

"You're on Prasoura, a little island that's a part of Greece!" Lena replied. "We-"

"*BOOM*!"

"-May need your help..." she trailed off, her eyes following the rather large explosion that came from the beachfront.

"Can you use that tesla gun on you back?" Gérard asked.

"I can, but i-it's still a prototype..." Winston stated, albeit hesitantly.

"Come with us then." Lena said, raising her pulse pistols up before running off towards the site of the explosion, a dash of concern visible on her face...

She could only hope that Naruto was okay...

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"*BOOM*! *BOOM*! *BOOM*!" Bastion was running as fast as its mechanical legs would carry it, narrowly dodging another grenade that was lobbed at it.

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER!" Naruto yelled, carrying a custom MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) he dubbed 'War Machine'.

It was a beautiful work of craftsmanship, a marriage of style and function. Because _unlike_ other MGLs, this one had a white-and-gold theme, making it appear as if it were carved out of marble and outlined with gold. Its revolving chamber could hold eight 40mm grenades - four of which were already fired at Bastion - and the chamber itself had intricate carvings of Chinese dragons and lined borders on the outside. A reflex sight was attached to the top of the weapon, and at the bottom of the barrel was what made it even more special...

It was a blade! A curved, sharpened metal that was jutting out from the below the barrel, with a chunk cut out from where a person would grip the weapon, dulled so as to not accidentally chop off the wielder's fingers when used.

He almost couldn't believe that someone would just leave this lying around in Shanghai! But considering it was gripped in a dead pair of hands that stuck out from a pile of rubble...

He would've thanked the owner back in the Xujiahui Metro Station, but the poor son of a bitch was dead.

It wasn't like the fella would need it in the afterlife anyways.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, almost in a maniacal way, watching Bastion flee inland.

" **Dweet Dweet Dweet Dweet!** " Bastion beeped in panic, taking cover behind a nearby tree.

"Heeeeeeeeere's 'Ruto!" Naruto exclaimed, standing a few yards away from Bastion with the War Machine in hand.

"*HuuuM* *ZAAAAAAAAAAP*!" A short hum caught Naruto's ears, shortly followed by tendrils of electricity shooting out and shocking Bastion.

" **Chirr Chirr Chirr! Sh-Sh-Sh!** " Bastion convulsed, electricity coursing through its circuits and overloading its capacity.

"*POP*!" A fuse on the side of Bastion's head blew out, causing the Omnic to collapse against the tree it took shelter behind. It gave one last groan before the light in its eye faded, shutting down as with the rest of its body.

...

"Cheers love! The cavalry's here!" Lena exclaimed, walking alongside Winston and Gérard, the former of which was holding a steaming telsa cannon.

"Thanks, I guess..." Naruto said, a tad bit disappointed as he inspected his War Machine.

"Are you just mad you didn't get to blow it up with that... thing? What is that, love? A rifle?" Lena questioned.  
"I don't know, it had a knife on the front." Gérard added.

"You're both wrong. It's not a knife, it's not a rifle, it's a _knifle_." Naruto corrected, glancing at the ape of the group. "So... who's the plus one?"

"My name is Winston." Winston replied. "I am a genetically engineered gorilla from the Horizon Lunar Colony, student of... _former_ student of Doctor Harold Winston."

"Uh huh..." Naruto responded dumbly.

"You... seem to be taking this well." Winston said, blinking in surprise. "I thought you would have panicked like your friends did."

"You know what? I think I am freaking out." Naruto stated. "I don't think I could be more or less panicked right now - I've reached a homeostasis of shock..."

"*FZZT*!" Bastion's blown-out fuse sparked ever so audibly, reminding all present of the disabled, murderous automaton.

"What should we do with it?" Gérard asked.  
"Leave it here, it's just gonna rust and... What the hell is that?" Naruto questioned, noticing a strange chip with a red glow flickering every second on the right side of Bastion's now motionless head.

"It can't be..." Winston muttered.  
"Someone give me a knife! I want to try to pry it off." Naruto called out.

"Umm... Knifle, remember, love?" Lena retorted.

"I meant a smaller knife." Naruto said.

"Here." Gérard said, handing over his knife to the redhead.  
"Just a little... yionk!" Naruto muttered, prying the chip off and holding it up for closer inspection. "Hey moon monkey!"

"I'm not a monkey, I'm an ape!" Winston corrected harshly.  
"Whatever - do you have any idea what this thing is?" Naruto asked.

...

"That's not rhetorical, it's a genuine question."  
"Oh." Winston said, taking the chip from Naruto to inspect it himself. "Hmm... Yes, I've seen this kind of technology before."

"Well what is it?" Naruto queried.

"It's a transmitter. We had these with our space suits for when we had to repair external damage to the Colony." Winston stated. "This Bastion unit was being used to spy on us - to spy on _you_!"

"Yeah but if this is the transmitter... where is the receiver?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Last call! All aboard for Thessaloniki!" Heterochromatic eyes looked up from the digital camera they were focused, belonging to a man standing at 5'9", his left eye black and his right eye red with three tomoes surrounding the pupil in a triangle pattern, and his hair spiky and black in color.

Strangely enough, he had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks...

"Aniki?" He glanced to his right, spotting the owner of said voice, a young teenage girl with green eyes, light skin, freckles and short, curly orange hair that came down to her chin. She stood at 5'5", and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. Her outfit consisted of an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

He glanced back at the digital camera he held, only to find the words " **Connection Lost** " spanning the entire screen.

...

"Let's go, imouto." he said, retrieving the memory card from the camera before tossing the camera in the nearest trashcan, the duo began to make their way down the docks towards the ship leaving for Thessaloniki.

"Did you find the necessary data, aniki?"

"I found enough for now."  
"Do you wish for me to report this to-"

"No. None of the others need to know about this, especially **him**."

"But protocol dictates-"  
"Protocol is just another word for 'rules', Penny. And you know what the Director says... there are no rules on the battlefield."

"Are we on the battlefield, aniki?"

"Ugh, can't you just lie for once, imouto?"  
"You know as well as I do that I am incapable of lying, aniki. If the Director requests that I inform him, then I must inform him."

"So if he doesn't ask..."  
"I don't tell."

"Good. Then unless he specifically asks, don't say anything about this."  
"Understood, aniki."

...

"Aniki?"  
"Yes, imouto?"  
"Was this... mission, a success?"  
"No. That implies that our mission is complete."  
"I was under the logical conclusion that our mission was complete."

"No... this is far from over."

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: And thus, Overwatch's scientific ape joins the game! For reference of when exactly this story is at right now, it's in the final days of the war. The Omniums in Europe have been disabled or destroyed, the same for China, and the only real major battlefront left to fight on is the one place in the world where we know that Terminators would rule... The United States. While the rest of the Alpha Strike Team handles that, Naruto will be the off-camera part, the cleanup crew, the suicide squad, whatever you want to call him.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - GODZILLA!

**AN: Helllllooo readers! Crimson here! Another cinematic for Overwatch came out, making the number... I don't know, four? Five cinematic shorts?**

 **Also sorry for the delay for this chapter, I got caught up playing this EPIC game called 'Pokemon Reborn'. Seriously, it's fucking awesome! It is by far the hardest (yet not impossible) Pokemon game I've ever played and I love it! In fact the only reason why I've actually** _ **stopped**_ **playing is because I reached the end of Episode 15 and am eagerly looking forward to Episode 16... whenever that will come out, I'm not sure.**

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews!**

 **MadmansDeath - Oh good sir or madam, don't you know? Us writers, us authors, are as sick as they come and go. Seriously, some of the shit that runs through my head can put therapists in the loony bin.**

 **Kami No Fuin - I haven't player Overwatch either, in fact I'm making this bullshit up as I write it! It's called fanfiction! :D**

 **Naruto Son Of Artemis - Yes, this Penny Polendina is based off of the RWBY-verse Penny Polendina, only with influenced personality based on Delta from Red vs. Blue.**

 **anime-death-angel - HOLY FUCKING SHIT SOMEBODY GOT THE REFERENCE! Congratulations on being the very first person to understand that reference. You get a cookie! \^.^/**

 **Wobulator - If you are referring to a physical comparison, the only thing I've done to Naruto is give him red hair and Obito's Sharingan. Though if I'm assuming correctly, you are referring to the difference in personalities, mannerisms and behaviors. All I will say is that there is a reason for everything.**

 **shadowace2400 - Kamui may be a bullshit technique, but you cannot deny that if you had that ability, you'd abuse the hell outta that shit!**

 **Mo Eazy - Is it racist? Is it...? No seriously, is it? The only reason I have Lena saying "love" so much is as a generic word to use whenever she is talking to someone she knows on friendly terms... or in the case of Widowmaker, mixed feelings.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Sir, we've got confirmation!"  
"Multiple sightings-"  
"Copy! Can you confirm..."

A myriad of conversations blared throughout the command room, each one causing the pit of fear in General Lee's stomach to grow by the second.

"... r... Sir!" He was abruptly shaken from his stupor when his personal secretary shook his shoulder.

"... Yes?" he asked, turning to the young assistant as he straightened up into a more official posture.

"Sir, we've received a response from Overwatch!" the secretary exclaimed, causing Lee's eyes to widen.

"Well? What did they say?"

"They said they're sending a strike team with Ghost!"

"Excellent, I - wait... Ghost?!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Kon'nichiwa Korea!" The Republic of Korea Armed Forces soldiers sent to greet the Overwatch team could hear the groans come from the Osprey as the very first sight they were greeted with was an all so familiar redhead.

"This is South Korea, not Japan." Gérard stated, coming out after Naruto, followed by Winston and Lena.

"South Korea, Japan, they're relatively close." Naruto retorted.

"That's like saying Bach and Mozart were best friends." Winston said.  
"You're acting like I know what you mean by that." Naruto said.

"Ugh. Bach was born in 1685 and died in 1750, _Mozart_ was born in 1756 and died 1791." Winston stated.

"Excuse me, sirs and ma'am, but... please follow us." One of the soldiers called out.

"Ah, right... lead the way, I suppose." Naruto mumbled, unable to shake a strange feeling of dread growing in the back of his mind.

Whatever was about to happen, it would certainly be... eventful.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"So... This is the famed Ghost of Overwatch..." Lee stated, pacing back and forth in front of Naruto and his team.

"You almost sound disappointed." Naruto quipped, casually inspecting his Atlas 45 despite having done so already a few hours earlier.

"Well I was expecting someone more..." Lee started.  
"Polite?" Gérard suggested.  
"Professional?" Winston suggested.  
"Dignified?" Lena suggested.

"Cunning?" Naruto suggested.

"-Intimidating..." Lee finished, honestly baffled by the responses that Naruto - as well as his own team - suggested. "Anyways... It's good to have Overwatch on our side. We were doing well for ourselves at the beginning of the war, but now..."

"What's the problem we'll be facing?" Gérard asked.

"This." Lee replied, a holographic, titanic Omnic appearing before the group.

...

"We're going to have to fight Godzilla?" Naruto questioned.  
"What? No! This-" Lee began, motioning to the colossal Omnic. "-is K-4170, though we just call it 'The Daikaijuu'."

"So it _is_ Godzilla?" Naruto queried.

"No, if anything, that would be Mecha-Godzilla, love." Lena stated.

"Oh riiiight. I forgot about that." Naruto said.

"The Daikaijuu has been the biggest threat to the Asian coastline since eight years ago. For almost four weeks out of the year, it resurfaces... and adapts." Lee stated.

"Adapts?" Winston questioned.  
"This is the very same Omnic over a year ago." Lee said, pressing a button and causing a Kracken-like Omnic to appear on the holographic screen. "And the year before that. Then the year before that... and so on."

"So what? Don't you guys have those, uhh... what are they called, mechs?" Naruto asked.

"Our MEKA drone networks were disrupted two years ago. Ever since then we've had to train candidates to pilot MEKAs to combat the Daikaijuu." Lee replied.

"But why are we here then?" Naruto questioned.

"What do you mean, love?" Lena asked.  
"Well why ask Overwatch for help _now_ of all times." Naruto stated more than asked, directing his gaze at Lee. "What exactly do you need us for?"

"Heh. You are more observant than you are given credit for." Lee stated.  
"I just know a catch to a deal when I see one." Naruto responded.  
"It's because of these." Lee replied, bringing up a low-quality video on the holographic display.

As the video progressed, one thing that was clearly visible were the strange Omnic creatures, taller than the average human and wielding tridents, each skewering and slashing at civilians and soldiers alike.

"... What the fuck was that?" Naruto questioned.  
"Those things... were the spawn of the Daikaijuu." Lee replied. "We call them spawn because they appear each time the Daikaijuu does, varying with each year like the behemoth itself."

"And you need us to deal with them?" Gérard asked.

"Last year, we had over one-hundred thousand civilian casualties from the Daikaijuu's attack. Most of the coastal cities have been evacuated at this point." Lee said. "We have three days before Busan is hit by the Daikaijuu."

"And in those three days before it strikes...?" Naruto asked.

"We will be preparing for its assault."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"This is my candy shop!" Naruto exclaimed, spinning around the armory and eyes darting left and right from one unique weapon to the next.

"I thought your candy shop would be more of a bank vault, love." Lena suggested.  
"No that's my ramen stand. _This_ is my candy shop!" Naruto corrected.

"I'm almost regretting what I'm about to say, but... is there any weapon to your liking?" Lee asked.

"Oh my god is that a railgun?! Ooh, no wait..." Naruto paused in his steps, lured in at the sight of something quite bigger and more badass...

A MEKA, a standard model, but still a MEKA nonetheless. It towered over the redhead, standing at ten feet in height and armed with two fusion cannons for arms and two boosters on the back.

"Come to Naruto, baby..."

"Hold on just one minute!" Before Naruto could proceed any further, a half-empty Sierra Dew was chucked at him, phasing right through his head and smacking against the ground next to the redhead.

...

"The fuck is your problem?" Naruto questioned, his eyes narrowed as he spotted the one professional gamer he knew... if only for her sex appeal.

"These are MEKA units, there's no way I'm letting an Overwatch dog like you with no experience using one of these pilot one of them!" Hana exclaimed, planting a hand on her hip and glaring at Naruto.

"Well you know what they say..." Naruto began, sending a fox-like grin at Hana. "Sometimes you gotta run before you can learn to walk."

"Ah, where are my manners. Ghost, this is-" "D. Va. I know who she is." he stated.

"Oh? And _how_ exactly do you know me?" Hana questioned.  
"Hearthstone on MeTube, also Starcraft and a bit of World of Warcraft." Naruto replied. "And that one MeTube Blue movie but I can't remember its name."  
"Well... neither can I." Hana admitted. "Look, the point is: stay away from our MEKAs."

"Ohohohohohohoho... yeah, let's agree to disagree then." Naruto quipped.

"Ugh! You... I... arrgh!" Hana yelled frustratingly.

"What's the matter, _diva_? Cat got your tongue?"

"Cat?! Uh, _hello_? The kettle calling the pot black?!"  
"Bitch I'm a fox!"

"Well at least my whiskers look prettier!"  
"At least mine are natural and not fucking painted on!"

"That's enough you two!" Lee exclaimed. "Hana, they are our guests here, our aid in the upcoming battle with Daikaiju. I expect you to be on your best behavior while they're present."  
"Yes, _diva_ , your best behavior~" Naruto teased, sticking his tongue out childishly, Hana doing the same in response.

...

"*Ahem* So you are interested in the MEKA suits, yes?" Lee questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yes definitely!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to one of the MEKA suits and inspecting it.

"Please! As if you'd be able to pilot one of these!" Hana taunted.

"Uh oh..." Lena muttered.  
"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" Winston questioned.  
"Naruto has a sort of vendetta against those who say that he can't do something." Gérard stated.  
"I remember that one incident in the mess hall at Command. Sure glad that never got to the internet." Lena said, a mild blush and a perverse grin on her face.

"I can't pilot one of these things eh?!" Naruto questioned defiantly, turning to face the Korean gamer.

"You most certainly cannot! Maneuvering one of these things, much less using the weapons systems, requires advanced reflexes and instincts to operate!" Hana stated.

"Well how about a little bet then? Or are you going to pussy out of this?" Naruto retorted.

"... First of all, well placed pun, gotta give you that." Hana said, causing Naruto to mock bow slightly. "Secondly - bring it on!"

"Oh boy..." Lee mumbled.

"Alright, I bet I can learn to pilot one of these MEKAs in the time between now and when Godzilla strikes!" Naruto stated.

"Oh really? You're on!" Hana exclaimed.

"Right! So... wait what are we betting?"

"Huh?"  
"Well... what's the point of a bet if something's not on the line?"  
"Umm... good point. What do you want?"

"What are you willing to offer?" Naruto questioned.

"Seriously?" Hana retorted.

"Seriously. I've got a lot of good shit already." Naruto said. "As a matter of fact..."

Before anyone could react, Naruto placed his hand on Hana, both of them vanishing into a spiral vortex and leaving the others alone.

...

"What? He could transport people whenever he wants? That's cheating, love..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"GAH!" Hana panicked, breathing in and out heavily as she recovered from the instantaneous teleportation.

"Geez, calm down." Naruto said, staring at Hana with mild disappointment. "You operate a Gundam yet you're freaked out by... whatever the fuck it is that I can do."

"Where... are... we?!" Hana questioned, calming a little and gazing around her surroundings.

"Welcome, Miss D. Va... to Jurassic Park!"

...

"Fuck you."  
"Not for free."  
"Ugh." Hana groaned, palming her face at the redhead's antics. "Seriously, where are we?"

"The Phantom Zone, Malletspace, the Time Vortex, whatever you want to call it, I call it my pocket dimension." Naruto replied.

The sky, or at least what could have been considered the sky, seemed to be stuck in perpetual daylight, the sun high up in the sky, and the ground, though a luscious and vibrant patch of vegetation, seemed to continue on and on and on endlessly.

The only indication of distance was a giant pile of miscellaneous treasures nearby. And for a second she thought she saw a brown-colored Omnic roaming around.

"What is that?" Hana asked, craning her head up to view the top of the pile as they got closer to it.  
"This is my pile of loot." Naruto replied, reaching into a pile and pulling out a large diamond, tossing the gem up and down as if it were a ball. "Find anything that you want and that'll be my bet."

"Anything that _I_ want?" Hana repeated, almost uncertain of the statement.

"Anything." Naruto said simply.

At first, she was hesitant to shift through the heaps of rare, expensive, or otherwise exotic items, but as she dug deeper and deeper, pushing through pounds upon pounds of cash from all sorts of countries and jewels ranging from emeralds to sapphires to rubies and even a few she didn't even know the names of, her mentality shifted from reluctance to greed.

"Hmm..." she hummed, holding in her left hand an Old European Cut pink diamond just a _little_ larger than her palm and in her right hand a fistful of diamond, emerald, sapphire and ruby rings.

"For fuck's sake! Could ya hurry up already!" Naruto complained, having tossed the diamond he was toying with aside and was now swinging a beautiful tachi sword around like it was a baseball bat.

"I'm trying! It isn't exactly easy choosing!" Hana responded, holding up both the pink diamond and the rings.

"Those things? Really?" Naruto questioned, receiving a nod of confirmation from Hana. "Alright, fine."

...

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you want those for my side of the bet, then fine. No skin off my back." Naruto replied. "Is it not enough?"

"N-No this is enough for me!" Hana exclaimed, watching as Naruto reached into one of the piles, pulled out a small pouch and empty its contents - which consisted of dozens upon dozens of ancient gold coins. "Here, put them in here or otherwise it'll be a pain in the ass to track each one down."

"..." Hana said nothing, dumping the pink diamond, along with fourteen rings, into the pouch.

"Alright. Now then... what are you willing to offer me?" Naruto questioned, tossing the pouch up and down with a look of mild amusement on his face.

"W-Well... the only thing I have that's really worth anything of value is... this." she replied, unzipping her suit slightly, revealing enough of her cleavage to entice Naruto, and pulled out a small necklace.

"... What is it?" Naruto queried, gazing partly at her necklace though mostly at her cleavage.

"It's a gold necklace that once belonged to my mother... and her mother before her, and her mother before her, and so on so forth." Hana responded, casting her gaze down in a bit of shame. "This is the only thing I can think of that I can bet."

"Uhh... you do realize that monetary worth isn't much to me, right?" Naruto stated hesitantly. "I could sell ten, maybe eleven items in my stash that aren't much to me and still get a shit ton of money for them."  
"Well I don't know what else I have that you'd be interested in!" Hana exclaimed angrily, stomping in a childlike manner and making her mounds jiggle slightly.

"..." Naruto gave a deadpan stare to the gamer girl, making her rethink her previous statement.

...

"No."  
"What?"  
"I'm not going to bet my virginity!"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
"I know what you're implying, and I'm not going to bet sex with you if you win!"

"Are you fucking serious?"  
"Are you?!"  
"I don't need to make women put sex out as a bargaining chip to have them sleep with me!"

"Oho really?!"  
"Yes, really! I'll have you know that women _beg_ me to, not me begging them!"  
"I call bullshit!"  
"Bullshit?!"  
"Yes, bullshit! If you're so _suave_ with the ladies, when's the last time you got laid?"

"March 27th, two years ago!"  
"That's _oddly specific_!"  
"Well it was during a memorable heist! I snuck into a compound during a girl's eighteenth birthday party and ended up having sex with both the birthday girl _and_ her older sister."

"That's..."  
"A bit weird, I know. But it was kinky to them apparently."

"... That still doesn't mean I'm going to offer you sex if you win!"  
"Oh my fucking god! I'm not asking you for sex!"

"..."

"..."

"... Were you thinking about it?"  
"Well... now I am." Naruto admitted, causing Hana to scoff in disgust.  
"You're a pig." she insulted.  
"Hey, you're the one who started this whole sex conversation!" Naruto retorted, causing Hana to open and close her mouth as she tried to come up with a retort.

...

"I'm not offering up my virginity." she reiterated.  
"You know, there are other forms of sex." Naruto stated.  
"Well then... no vaginal sex." Hana said.

"That leaves anal, handjobs, blowjobs, paizuri-"  
"Wait, what's paizuri again?"

"It's tit-fucking, basically."  
"Right, continue."  
"Let's see... footjob - I'm not really into that - uhh, what else...?"  
"Grinding?"  
"Grinding, yeah. Umm... That's all I can really think of." Naruto finished.

"Alright, I'll offer up both the necklace _and_ any non-vaginal sex for my side of the bet." Hana stated, extending her hand to the redhead. "Deal?"  
"Deal." Naruto replied, shaking her hand with a foxy grin on his face. "Prepare to lose."

"I never. Fucking. Lose."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"GAH!" Naruto reappeared in front of the others, alongside a gasping Hana and surprising all the rooms' occupants at their sudden return.

"Are you seriously going to do this every fucking time you go back and forth between dimensions?" Naruto questioned.

"Fuck... you." Hana groaned out.

"And our bet has now officially begun! Three days to learn to fully pilot a MEKA!" Naruto exclaimed, leaving behind a shaken up Hana and making his way towards the MEKA suits.

...

"Excuse me, are you Ghost?" The redhead paused in his tracks at the sound of a youthful, feminine voice...

Belonging to an orange haired girl who stood off a few yards away from him.

"Unless there's another person that goes by 'Ghost' here, that's me." Naruto replied, staring puzzled and perturbed at the orange haired girl.

"Is something wrong, Ghost-san?" the girl asked, tilting her head and slightly unnerving Naruto.

"I'm sorry - it's just... you seem so familiar." Naruto stated, stroking his chin in thought.

"I apologize if I'm enigmatic, Ghost-san." the girl said.

"Ahh... don't be. And please stop calling me 'Ghost-san', it's... weird." Naruto responded, switching from stroking his chin to scratching the back of his head.

"What title is acceptable to address you as then, Ghost-san?"

"Uhh... Naruto, I guess?"

"... Naruto-nii? Nii-san?" she suggested after a brief few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, sure. Those work." Naruto mumbled. "Well, you know me, but... who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Penny Polendina. It is nice to meet you... Nii-san."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"A-Are you sure about this, Ghost?" Lee questioned as the redhead and his team got a closer look at the MEKAs. "These suits are very advanced! A-And difficult to pilot without months if not years of experience!"

"Oh relax, how bad could it be?" Naruto questioned, climbing into one of the MEKA suits.

"Hmm..." Penny hummed, running her hand along the MEKA suit, her green eyes glowing for a brief second as she passed over a particular part of the mechanized beast. "Well, I wish you good luck in your endeavors, Nii-san. I shall be off now."

And with that, almost in a mechanical fashion, she walked away, to parts unknown.

"Right... And while you're doing this, we're supposed to be...?" Winston questioned.  
"Do what you feel is necessary. Train, equip, eat, sleep, whatever. Just know that we'll be fighting a giant Omnic in three days." Naruto replied, pressing a button and causing the MEKA suit to close and strap him in. "Dismissed!"

"... Well then!" Lena began, turning to Lee as she spoke. "Shall we continue on, love? We need to know what needs our help!"

"Of course. Right this way." Lee said, the remaining three members of the Overwatch strike team following after the Korean general.

...

"Okay... let's see here..." Naruto mumbled, pressing random buttons inside the MEKA suit. "Maybe... this one?"

Like magic, the suit suddenly lit up in a multitude of glowing lights of various colors, a feminine, automated voice calling out to him.

" **Hello, and thank you for activating the M808V Mechanized Exo-Suit of the Korean Army... You may call me Sheila.** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Uuuggghhh..." A chorus of groans at different intervals filled the room, by the very people who were injured or otherwise in excruciating pain.

"Right. Now where does it hurt?" a young, platinum blond haired woman with a Swiss accent questioned.

"The tummy..." one of her patients groaned.

"... I can already tell this is going to be a long day..." she sighed, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"Doctor Angela!" Her head snapped to the medical room's entrance, treated to the sight of her current employer Lee Jong-Hyun and the Overwatch team.

"Yes, General?" Angela asked.

"I would just like to introduce you to the Overwatch team dispatched to help us in the upcoming battle." Lee stated.

"So... you're a medic?" Lena questioned.

"Tch, as if! I'm a doctor, not a medic." Angela scoffed.

"What's the difference?" Lena asked.

"Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable... while they die." Angela replied. "Now as much as I would love to indulge in such pleasantries, I don't have the time nor the forbearance for it." she stated, motioning to the dozens of injured soldiers in the room. "As you can plainly see, I'll be quite busy."

"Perhaps I could provide assistance." Winston called out.

"Oh? Can you now?" Angela questioned. "You do realize that many of the people in this room require surgery, right?"  
"It may not seem like it, but I _do_ have steady hands." Winston replied. "As well as a moderate understanding of the human anatomy."

"How moderate?"  
"I was taught by my father, Doctor Harold Winston."  
"Then this should be an easy question for you. How is a Bankart repair done?"  
"The joint capsule is sewed to the detached glenoid labrum, without duplication of the subscapularis tendon. Come on, give me more of a challenge here."

"Describe Young's operation."  
"It's a surgery designed for the treatment of atrophic rhinitis, which involves closure of the nasal cavity affected with atrophic rhinitis by creating mucocutaneous flaps. The flaps are sutured together in two layers - the mucosal and the skin layers - and kept closed for a period of nine months. Then an examination is done. If the crusts have disappeared, a revision surgery is performed and the nasal cavity is reopened."

"Seton stitch."  
"A procedure used to aid the healing of fistulae, abnormal connections between two epithelium-lined organs or vessels."

...

"Well... I'm impressed." Angela conceded. "What is your name?"  
"Winston." the space ape replied, extending his hand to the blond doctor.

"Mein pleasure, Winston." Angela responded, shaking Winston's hand. "I am Doctor Angela Ziegler, but most people just call me... Mercy."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Uhh, hello... big... mech lady..." Naruto said, looking around the inside of the MEKA suit at the blinking buttons.

" **Would you like me to run the tutorial program?** " Sheila questioned.

"Oh that'd be very nice, thank you."

" **Tutorial program activated: This program is intended to instruct non certified personnel in the use of this Model V-class MEKA. Let's begin with some driving.** "

"Okay."

" **Move the M808V MEKA forward by pushing the control sticks on your left and right away from your body.** "

Naruto did as instructed, pushing the control sticks forward and causing the MEKA to lurch forward, marching fast enough to shake up the redhead.

" **To go left, push both control sticks to the left direction.** "

...

It was a strange sight to anyone passing by the MEKA hangar, seeing among the silent, stagnant MEKA suits a lone activated suit moving around like a headless chicken...

It also happened to be the very sight that Hana was greeted to after her bet was made with Naruto nearly fourteen hours ago. Lucky for her and the other MEKA pilots, Naruto's piloting had not damaged any of the other suits in the process.

" **Now that you've mastered driving the M808V MEKA, let's move on to some of the safety features.** "  
"No! No, wait! Go back!" Naruto exclaimed. "... Why are the six pedals if there are only four directions?"

"Are you really only still learning to drive a MEKA?" Hana taunted, doing her best to seem confident and maintain her poker face.

On the inside, however, she was panicking a little...

It wasn't like he would actually _learn_ how to pilot one and win their bet... right?

"Fuck you! I'm gonna learn this shit and then I'll show you!" Naruto yelled, flipping off Hana from inside the suit. She just scoffed and left, leaving the redhead to his fumbling.

And as the days went on, other MEKA pilots, Korean soldiers, even his teammates every now and then would approach him, informing him of any relevant information, just to chat, or otherwise passing by.

However, the most commonly asked question that the redhead had was... why. He was questioned why he was trying to learn to pilot a MEKA, despite dissenting opinions on his goal. And each time he had the same answer to give...

To Naruto, there were only two types of people. The first kind were the ones who would look up at a castle built into a cliffside and say, 'Wow, that's amazing. I wonder how they built that up there...'

Naruto was not that kind of person. No, he was the other type. He was the kind that would look up at a cliffside and say, 'See that fucker? I'm gonna build a castle on that shit.'

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Attention all non-military personnel! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! The Daikaijuu approaches!" Their time was up. Sirens blared all around, echoing through the empty streets of Busan.

Well, _nearly_ empty. Ospreys, MEKAs, soldiers on foot or in other military vehicles trampled the streets, the sirens making their usually clamorous approach silent.

This all paled in comparison to the groan of metal uttered by the Daikaijuu, a colossal Omnic that reached higher than any nearby building and resembled a certain Japanese monster named-

"GODZILLA!" Hana winced in pain as her eardrums were struck by Naruto's exclamation.

"Why does he have access to our radio channels?" she questioned, her MEKA leading the charge with the other MEKA pilots following behind her. Winston had decided he was, for the moment, better suited to aid Mercy behind the frontlines with healing various soldiers, Gérard was beside General Lee and helping coordinate the troops, Lena was piloting the Osprey they arrived in, and Naruto...

"I think a more important question would be where _is_ he?" one of the other pilots queried.

"I'm making a big entrance, something that will hopefully draw the spawn to me." Naruto replied. "Oh, by the way... what's the maximum height these things can be dropped from and still function?"

"Are you serious?!" Hana exclaimed.  
"Do I really need to answer that?"

"... Ugh. I think it's fifty meters without sustaining any real damage?"

"Good."

"Why do you - oh god..." Hana groaned, facepalming when she looked up to the sky...

Of all the things she expected, seeing Naruto on top of an Osprey, barely holding on - in a MEKA suit nonetheless - was not one of them.

"What the fuck is that noob doing?!" another pilot yelled.

"Lena! Launch me!" As if to prove that their doubts of his idiocy ending there were wrong, using only three words he made them question his intelligence level even further.

Not a second after he said those words, the Osprey his MEKA clung to swerved, sending him flying towards the Daikaijuu.

"SUCK IT GODZILLA!" If Naruto didn't have the Daikaijuu's attention before, then the fusion cannon bolts that pelted against its form was enough to draw its focus to him.

To his credit, though a bit choppy, his piloting skills were adequate enough to just _narrowly_ dodge the-

"What the FUCK IS WITH THE ROCKET FISTS?!" Naruto yelled, moving out of the way as a metallic fist nearly five or six times the size of his MEKA headed straight for him.

"Well I'll be. Ghost actually learned to pilot one like us." one of the pilots muttered over the communications channel, irking Hana to no end - not because of her comrade's statement... but because he was right...

" **Press the top button on the left control stick, release in two seconds before firing main cannons.** " Sheila instructed, her voice heard only through Naruto's MEKA.

The redhead did as told, causing the MEKA to fully turn clockwise until was staring at the retreating form of the Daikaijuu's rocket fist.

Hana and the others, unaware of Sheila's guidance, were amazed at Naruto's "ability" to pilot a MEKA suit, despite having no experience with such only three days ago.

"What the fuck are the rest of you guys waiting for?! An invitation?!" Naruto's voice broke them from their stupor, inspired by the redhead's courage and invigorated by his cunningness.

"All units! While it's distracted!" Gérard yelled over the radio. "Try to find any structural weak points!"

With a resounding war cry, MEKAs, tanks, military aircrafts and soldiers armed with heavy weapons charged the Daikaijuu, firing off explosives at the colossal Omnic's form, wherever they thought it might do the most damage...

"*SZHBOOMMMMM*!" Unfortunately, these shots did nothing but pelt against the metal hull of the titan, the behemoth didn't even bother to pay attention to the assault as its right fist finally smashed into the empty city with the force of a Category Seven earthquake, taking out a good portion of the city but miraculously only throwing the Korean army off balance, maiming the soldiers on foot and damaging MEKA suits and even tipping over a few tanks...

Then it raised its second massive fist up, aiming in the general direction of the Korean forces... and fired.

"SHIT! Guys that thing's headed right for you! Scatter!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No! Brace yourselves!" Gérard exclaimed.  
"That thing is gonna hit 'em and they'll be in point blank range!"  
"Which is why they need to brace for the impact!"

"Ugh! Fuck it, there's no time! BRACE!"

"*SZHBOOMMMMM*!" True to his word, the fist impacted nearly on top of their forces, creating a cloud of dust and debris that burst outward in all directions, taking tanks, MEKA suits, low-flying aircrafts and soldiers alike in its destruction.

...

When the dust finally settled, more than half the ground soldiers were dead, half of the ones that were alive were injured in some way, Hana and her squadmates were for the most part unscathed, taking the least amount of casualties among the Korean defense force.

Coming up second were the airmen and airwomen, most having taken to a higher altitude or - in the case of Lena - gutsy and lucky enough to outrun the shockwave.

And just in front of the soldiers on foot, coming up in third were the ground vehicles. Tanks, armored transport, _armed_ transports and the likes were mostly destroyed, but the drivers, crew and passengers were alive.

Either way, they were pretty fucked.

"What the hell?!" Various parts of the two mechanical hands opened up, revealing thousands upon thousands of the Daikaijuu's spawn, their design similar to that of the previous year's, only this time they all wielded spears and shields.

"All units! Focus on taking out the spawn!" Gérard ordered.

"What about the Daikaijuu?" Naruto questioned.

"The bigger issue is taking down the spawn! Minimize casualties over property damage!"

"Urraaghh! Fuck it!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Lena, I need you to transport the wounded back to the base!"

"Can do, love!"

The radio chattered with various soldiers trying to talk over one another, giving Mercy a small headache from the noise.

She knew what was coming her way, and that she would be working in overdrive soon enough.

"Enjoy the serenity while it lasts, Winston." Mercy stated, rubbing her temples as she spoke.

"OO-RAH BITCHES! OO-FUCKING-RAH!" Like nails on a chalkboard to Mercy, Naruto's voice reached the blond woman's ears and made her cringe slightly.

"I've learned that with my team leader, serenity is all but impossible." Winston quipped. "But... he's not all that bad."

"Oh? How so?"

"He may be loud, a bit obnoxious, and definitely not the best face of Overwatch with that mouth of his, but his heart's in the right place."

"I find that very hard to believe."  
"Well he tries to act like he doesn't at times, but I know he cares for us, the team."

"And his impulsive urge to hoard everything of value?"  
"Ah... so you've heard of that."  
"Yes. What's the story behind Ghost?"  
"Ghost?"  
"That's what people call him."  
"I guess that's understandable..."

"Well... what's his real name? The only name the public knows is Ghost." Mercy asked.

"Really? No one knows his name?" Winston questioned.  
"Well the media did try to do some digging on information on Ghost, but they stopped for some strange reason..." Mercy stated.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki if I recall correctly. And from what I've learned about him, he isn't exactly the best 'face' for Overwatch." Winston responded.

"... Naruto Uzumaki?" she repeated.

"Yes, that is his name." Winston said.

...

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" _Libiaaaaamo ne' lieti calici che la bellezza infiora~_ " A man standing at 5'9" sung, clearly enjoying himself - and much to the enjoyment of those who could hear him.

The one thing that stood out the most of the man, other than his uncanny ability to bellow musical notes on a surprising range, was his overall appearance. He wore a tucked in, button-up white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black formal pants and formal shoes, and a black bowtie.

Strangely enough, he had spiky dark blue hair, with ocean blue eyes... and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"*RING* *RING*!" he suddenly paused in both his step and his song - much to the disappointment of all listening - as his phone rang, a familiar friend showing up on caller ID.

" _Ciao_?" he chirped to the other end of the call.

"Hi, Vortice." His lips curved upward, a pleasant smile gracing his face.

"Ah, Angela, _il mio amore_!" he exclaimed. "It feels like an eternity has passed since I've last heard your divine voice!"

"Hah... y-yes, right..." Mercy stuttered, quickly clearing her throat. "Pleasantries aside, I'm afraid that this isn't a personal call."  
"Nonetheless, your voice is simply sweet like honey, and I, good madam, am a buzzing little bee~" he flirted.

"Look, I just have a question to ask you."

"Ask away then, my angel."

"Do you know a 'Naruto Uzumaki'?"

...

"... Hello?" Mercy called out after a few seconds passed with no reply, because Vortice had froze up...

"Vortice!"  
"Huh? Oh, right..." Vortice muttered. "Sorry, I was thinking on your question."  
"And?"  
"I don't know anyone named Naruto Uzumaki." he lied, tugging at his collar instinctively.

"Oh... well, I just thought, you know..."  
"I understand what you're getting at, Angela. Uzumaki may be my last name, but from what my parents have told me, our family was scattered long ago." Vortice stated. "There might be a chance that we're related, but how I'm not sure."

"Thanks anyways, Vortice. I gotta go now."

" _Rimanere bello, il mio angelo_." he said in a sing-song voice, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as she hung up.

That was close... _too_ close.

If Angela met one of the others... then maybe it was time for him to make himself scarce, at least until it all blew over.

"... _E laaaaaa fuggevol oraaaaaa s'inebrii a voluttaa_ ~..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Amazing..."  
"Impossible..."  
"Bullshit."

Those were some of the words muttered by the Korean forces as the spawn on radar converging on Naruto suddenly vanished, with the redhead's MEKA unit still active.

To many, they were in awe at his prowess...

But to Hana, however...

She was staring at what was _really_ going on.

"WHHHOOOOOAAaaaaaaOOOOoooOOOOAAAAaaaAAAAAOOOooOOoooOHH!" Naruto yelled, holding onto the control sticks - and inadvertently the buttons to fire the fusion cannons - as the entire top half of the MEKA suit spun in a clockwise direction, taking out the hordes of Daikaijuu spawn that tried to surround him.

" **You've disengaged the gyroscopic stabilizer! I** _ **would**_ **suggest reactivating it... but it seems like you are doing well without it.** " Sheila commented.

...

"-aaaAAAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAahhhHHH!"

"... Ahh I know I should help him, but I can't look away." Hana muttered to herself.

"HhhheeeEEEEEEeeeeeeELLLLllllLLLPppppPPPPP mmmMMMMEEEeeeeeEEEEEEEE!" Naruto cried out, taking out at least three dozen spawn in one rotation.

" **Reactivating gyroscopic stabilizer.** " Sheila stated, causing the entire robotic suit to lurch and send Naruto's head slamming into the left side.

"Fuck that hurt!" he cursed.

"Watch out! Behind-!" Hana exclaimed, but was too late as a spear pierced through Naruto's MEKA suit, disabling the right fusion cannon.

It didn't stop there, more of the spawn threw their spears from all angles, turning the poor MEKA suit into a pin cushion.

"... Naruto?" she hesitantly called out after a few seconds of silence.

...

"I'm not dead yet motherfuckers!" Hana couldn't decide whether to sigh in relief or annoyance at the sound of Naruto's voice, especially when said redhead phased out of the now dead MEKA suit with his Atlas 45 in one hand and his 9mm pistol in the other.

"Tch, idiot..." Hana mumbled in irritation, though the smile forming on her face spoke the opposite.

"Hey Hana!" Naruto yelled, phasing his arms through nearby spawn's shields and claiming headshots. "Just so you know, my MEKA may be destroyed... but I still won our bet!"

... Shit.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"How many of these goddamn things are there?!"

"Just keep firing!"

Penny reopened her glowing green eyes, blinking a few times before they dulled to their normal color.

" **Have you reached the end of your analysis, Penny?** " a distorted voice called out to her.

"... Negative. I have not received enough data to formulate a conclusive analysis." Penny replied. "This one is... curious."

" **Curious?** "

"You were correct in your assumptions about Subject Nine, Director... I do believe this one falls within standard deviations of your definition of the term 'special'."

" **My theories have never proven wrong, Penny.** "

"Yes, Director." Penny responded. "Awaiting new orders."

" **Finish your analysis of Subject Nine, alert me if any irregularities pop up... this is a level one directive.** "

"Understood, Director."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"They keep fucking coming!" Naruto yelled, his 9mm pistol holstered in favor of holding on top of Hana's MEKA suit.

"Boom! Triple kill!" Hana exclaimed.

"Seriously, these things are never-fucking-ending! Where are they coming from?!"

"Who cares?! Just shoot them!"

"Any ideas Gérard?"

"Give me a moment to think..."

"We don't have a moment!" he shouted, glancing back before his eyes widened by a fraction. "Shit! Behind you!"

"What-?" Hana began, crying out in surprise when a spear nearly shot through the side of her head.

"Time to get the fuck out!" Naruto exclaimed, tackling Hana out of the MEKA suit mere seconds before more spears pierced through her MEKA unit.

...

"Hey asshole! Watch where you're grabbing!" Hana yelled, her face red from anger and embarrassment because a certain redhead was copping a feel.

"Well geez, I'm _so_ sorry that me grabbing your boobs is worse than _you_ turning into a fucking gangbang shish kebab!" Naruto retorted, firing at the incoming Daikaijuu spawn.

She yelped in surprise at the sound of the redhead's gunshots, hunkering down as he kept shooting.

"*Click* *Click* *Click* *Click*!" As expected, Naruto emptied his clip with swift ease.

"Shit! Reload!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping the empty magazine and using his opposite hand (which was still around Hana's boobs) to reach around and grab a spare clip from his person.

"Hey, here's an idea. Let go of my breasts you fucking pig!" Hana shouted more than suggested.

"Can't!" Naruto responded, pushing the new cartridge before continuing his shooting.

"Why the fuck not?!" she questioned, only for a spear to pierce right through where they were, though their intangibility kept them from being impaled.

"That's why!" he replied, briefly taking aim and shooting the spawn that threw the spear. "Right now I'm the only thing keeping you from being stabbed, dumbass! Now grab my pistol and start shooting!"

"Now is **not** the time for a handjob!"

"Oh come on! I'm not talking about that!"  
"Bullshit! I can feel that thing poking me and I _know_ it's not a gun!"  
"When I said pistol I _meant_ pistol! My 9mm is holstered on my right leg!"

"Oh... well why didn't you just say so?!"  
"I did!"

...

"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!"

"Well?! Grab my pistol already!" Naruto questioned.

"Oh uh... yeah... right." Hana mumbled, her eyes darting left and right as she spoke.

"*BANG* *BANG*!"  
"... Can't help but notice you haven't done anything!" Naruto said, yelling a little over his gunshots.

"Huh? Yeah... I know..."

"Do... Do you know how to shoot a pistol?"

"Of course I do! It's just... well..."  
"Well...?"  
"It's not in an easy place to reach!"  
"It's on my right leg, not inside my fucking pancreas!"  
"Yeah, but... fine."

"There, was that so haAARD!"

"..."

"... Did you just pinch my ass?"  
"Maybe."

"You realize that this will - quite literally - come back to bite you in the ass later on, right?"  
"Oh yes."

"Just grab the fucking pistol already."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Gérard!" Lee yelled.

"Any available pilots in the air near the Daikaijuu, respond!" Gérard ordered.

"Read you loud and clear, love!" He sighed in relief at the familiar cheeky British pilot's voice.

"Lena! I need visual confirmation of one of the fists!" Gérard stated.

"Roger that!"

"What is it, Gérard?" Lee questioned.

"If my hunch is right..." he trailed off.

"Alright! I've got visual confirmation of the right fist!" Lena exclaimed.

"I need you to tell me if you see any spawn coming out from them!" Gérard said.

"Right! Uhhmmm... It's hard to see with the smoke, but yeah! I can see them coming out from the fist!"

"All units! Focus all firepower on destroying the fists!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"What?!" Naruto questioned.

"The fists! The spawn are coming out from them! I think they might be containers for the spawn!" Gérard stated.

"Urraagh! We're gonna need more fucking fire power!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait! NoooooOOO!" Hana yelled as they vanished into a spiralling vortex.

...

"Dammit! Give me a warning next time!" she exclaimed, punching Naruto's arm.

"Now's not the time for that! Lopez!" Naruto called out.

" **Sí.** " Hana turned around and panicked when a brown-colored Omnic speaking Spanish approached them.

"*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK*!" Fortunately, or unfortunately for Hana, the 9mm pistol she held was out of bullets as she tried to shoot Lopez.

" **¿Quién demonios es esta muchacha feliz del gatillo?** " Lopez questioned.

"I don't speak fucking Spanish! Less talk I don't understand and more shootey and boomy stuff... rapido!" Naruto exclaimed.

" **Por qué me molesto tratando.** " the Spanish speaking Omnic said before he went off.

"What the hell is an Omnic doing here?!" Hana questioned.  
"Alright, look. Don't freak out, but I kinda picked up this guy back in Shanghai." Naruto replied.

"Shanghai? Wasn't that city - wait, nevermind, you picked up an OMNIC?!" Hana yelled. "In the middle of _the_ Omnic Crisis?!"  
"He hasn't tried to kill me yet, and he's actually been pretty helpful." Naruto stated.

" **Aquí tienen. Uno HG-40 con cuatro revistas, y una pistola de luz con cuatro compartimientos.** " Lopez stated, handing an HG-40 to Naruto and a light pistol to Hana. " **Y por favor, no me dispares.** "

"Also grab a shit ton of C4 for me will ya?" Naruto requested. "Technically five should do it, but I really wanna blow the fuck outta that thing."

" **Sí.** " Lopez replied, going off to retrieve the plastic explosives.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Hana questioned, loading the light pistol before inspecting the firearm.

"Trust me when I say you're better off not knowing." Naruto quipped, tucking the extra cartridges on his person and loading one clip into the submachine gun.

" **Él es como un vacío humano que de alguna manera tiene un problema de acaparamiento mezclado con un colector.** " Lopez said, handing a rather comically large bag of C4 explosives to the redhead. " **En serio... tienes un problema.** "

"I'm sorry, was that supposed to make sense to me?" Naruto questioned, grabbing Hana before grinning. "Thanks Lopez. Now hold on!"

...

"Urrrrrgh..." she groaned out.

"Tch, wuss." Naruto jabbed, ducking down as a spear flew by overhead. "Now get to cover, I can't hold my gun, a bag of explosives and you at the same time."

"Find cover _where_?! There's nowhere to!" Hana exclaimed.

"There's a shield on the ground, Captain America up this bitch!" Naruto responded, releasing Hana and reaching for his HG-40 while the gamer girl rolled and grabbed a nearby discarded shield.

"*BRATATATATATATATAT*!" Had she not known that the redhead was carrying a bag of explosives, Hana was certain that Naruto would fit the classic robber look.

"Come on, Hana! We gotta push to the fist!" Naruto yelled.

"How?!" she questioned, eeping in surprise when a spear nearly impaled her.

"Uhh... Okay how about this." he suggested, shoving the explosives bag into Hana's hands. "Hold this."

"What are you planning?" she asked, holstering her light pistol in favor of holding the large bag.

"This." Without anymore of a warning, Naruto pulled Hana towards him, dragging her along as he ran.

"*RATATATAT*!"

As Naruto plowed through the Daikaijuu's spawn with relative ease using his HG-40, Hana saw a peculiar change in the redhead.

It wasn't something easily noticeable, but there was a certain glimmer in his eyes, a particular edge that no civilian would ever have.

He was focused, determined, with a look that said he would stop at nothing to achieve his goal - and any who opposed him would regret it...

Yet when he turned to glance back at her, she saw no viciousness in his vision. No, instead she was greeted with a soft reassurance, a fiery passion that made her heart nearly skip a beat...

His lips parted as he shouted something to her, but it fell onto deaf ears, still mesmerized by his intricate eyes and the will they carried behind them.

"... na! HANA!" Then, as if a switch were flipped, she was broken from her stupor by his cries.

"Huh? What?" she asked dumbfounded.  
"I said I need the detonator! Open the fucking bag!" Naruto yelled, firing his HG-40 in the opposite direction and emptying the cartridge into incoming spawn.

"Oh! Uhh..." she muttered, fumbling with the bag as she searched for the detonator.

"I'll give you some cover fire!" Naruto said, letting go of Hana to reload his submachine gun. "Oh, and the C4 maaaaaaay be armed already - so be careful when you're looking for the detonator."

"WHAT?!"

"Hurry up and find the detonator!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaa!" Hana never felt more panicked as she rummaged through a bag of _armed_ C4 for the very detonator, especially when several spears sailed by a little too close for comfort.

"Did you find it already?!" Naruto asked, emptying his second clip and loading in his third.

"I... think - yeah! This is it!" Hana exclaimed, pulling out the detonator as if it were contaminated.

"Give me that!" he barked, snatching the device from her and stashing it in his pocket.

"What now?!" Hana questioned.

"You see that fist?" Naruto asked, pointing to the fist that had almost crushed him earlier. "I'm gonna blow it up!"

"..." she had nothing to say, mouth agape and an 'Are you kidding me?!' expression on her face.

That heroic aura he had but a few moments before? Completely gone, replaced instead by the look of a madman... with intangibility... and a bag of C4 explosives.

"Yeah, you might wanna get to a safe distance."

"... How far is safe?"  
"Well, let's see... this is about sixty, maybe seventy explosives, soooooo I would probably get the fuck out of here while you still can."

"Right..." Hana muttered, pressing a button on her left wrist.  
"Hey, what does that button do?" Naruto asked.

"Just - give it a second..." Hana replied, looking up to the skies in expectance.

...

"Uhh..."  
"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"  
"Standby for titanfall."

"Titan wha - oh... I see." Naruto mumbled, spotting a pink glint in the sky that seemed to be rapidly growing. "Should I... move?"

"Hmm... nah." Hana hummed. "Just hold still and wait for the sweet embrace of death."

"... Bitch." Naruto cursed, holding up his HG-40. "Well, you've got this one covered. I'm gonna blow up some shit."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hana questioned.

"Yeah! Sure... this seems like a good idea?" he replied hesitantly, heaving the bag up to adjust his hold on it. "It's not my first time handling explosives."

"That doesn't make my concern any better." Hana deadpanned.

"I know." Naruto quipped, dashing off and laughing like a madman as he did so.

"... Idiot." she muttered, moments before her MEKA unit crashed into the ground... right where Naruto would've been.

So close...

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Ghost to Gérard! Can you hear me?" Naruto called out over the radio, firing his HG-40 in small bursts at any spawn that came in his path.

"Naruto! I hear you loud and clear, how copy?" Gérard's voice crackled over the radio.

"I'm going for the right fist with a bag full of C4! Where do I need to plant them to bring the fucker down?" Naruto asked, sucking in air with his teeth and making a hissing sound as he heard a familiar clicking of an empty magazine.

"Go for the holes where the spawn are coming out of! We don't know what's inside the fists so the rest will be your call!" Gérard responded.

"Right! Holes and anything that looks important! Got it!" Naruto repeated. He briefly glanced back, a small wave of relief washing over him as he saw Hana's MEKA unit plowing through spawn and moving in the opposite direction he was going.

The moment he turned back to face forward, he jumped a little when a spear flew through where his head was...

Followed by another that went sailing through his chest from the left. Then another coming from the right.

They just kept throwing their spears at him! It was really starting to get on his nerves!

In fact, they seemed _really_ intent on skewering him. Almost as if they knew... about... the plan...

"Hey Gérard?" Naruto started, his eye twitching as another three spears shot through him. "You don't think that it's at all possible that... you know, the spawn are listening in on our radio channels?"  
"Well the Daikaijuu _did_ disrupt our drone network, it isn't a far stretch to believe that it could be listening in on our radio channels." Lee commented.

"I know I'm not the stealthiest guy right now, but the right fist spawn seem REALLY FOCUSED ON TRYING TO FUCKING KEBAB ME!" Naruto stated, yelling at the end when three spawn jumped out and tried to block his path.

He had an empty clip, so all he could do was phase right through them. And that number of spawn trying to block his path only increased exponentially as he got closer and closer to the fist.

"GODDAMN FUCKING SPAWN - You know what?! Screw it!" Naruto yelled in frustration, coming to an abrupt stop before crouching down and reloading his gun.

Fuck blowing this fist up! He needed to vent on these annoying pests.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Shit! I need someone to check if there's a bug in our communications system!" Lee exclaimed.

"There's no guarantee we'll find one - if there is any at all. Not with the time we have." Gérard stated.

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Lee argued.

"I'm not saying we do nothing..." Gérard countered. "We just need to light a fire under their rears."

"And how, pray tell, do we accomplish that?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"... What-" Lena began.

"-the-" Hana continued.

"-fuck is this shit?!" Naruto finished, feeling his anger grow despite having blown off some steam destroying spawn.

Why were they all at such a collective stupor? Well...

" _Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you~_ "

THE most annoying song of both the twentieth and twenty-first century (Officially receiving such award during the 2050 Boardbill Music Award show) was playing loud and clear throughout every. Single. Communications channel.

He didn't think he could _get_ any angrier, but that song just proved him wrong.

"WHY?! Of all the goddamn songs, why this one?!" Naruto yelled. Hell, even the spawn were baffled by Rick Astley.

"It's a distraction! The spawn seem to be just as confused as our guys! They're listening in on our radios!" Gérard exclaimed.

"... Oh." Naruto said simply, quickly shaking off his surprise and using the spawn's to his advantage, running right through them and finally into one of the fist's entrances.

...

"Oh shit..." he muttered, nearly dropping his bag of explosives in shock.

This... this was bad.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"OMNIUMS!" Even with the sound of Rick Astley blaring throughout the radios, Gérard and Lee still heard Naruto's exclamation loud and clear...

"What?!" Lee questioned, being the first of the duo to recover from their cringe.

"THEY'RE NOT STORAGE UNITS! THEY'RE FUCKING OMNIUMS!" Naruto yelled, tossing his HG-40 back into his pocket dimension, a sour look on his face...

Right before his very eyes he saw the Daikaijuu's spawn being built, dozens of fresh models coming straight off the assembly line and attacking him.

"I've got the right fist! Just watch out for the explosion!" Naruto exclaimed, chucking the bag of C4 into what he assumed was the middle of the assembly line, hunkering down and...

...

"*Click*-" "*BOOOOM*!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"*BOOOOM*!" Even at a distance, Hana still felt the explosion rock the ground that her MEKA unit stood on.

Turning around, she winced as her vision was greeted with the bright light that came from the explosion, which reached high enough to engulf a third of the giant mechanical fist.

...

"Oh shit..." And then she realized just _where_ a certain redhead was in regards to the explosion.

She knew about his intangibility, but she doubted that he could-

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT EXPLOSION!"

... Again, she felt both a wave of relief _and_ irritation.

"How are you still alive?" Hana called out over the radio.

"... WHAT?!" Oh great. He was deaf.

"Well this is just great." she murmured, facepalming at the redhead's antics.

"WHAT?!"

"NARUTO! YOU. ARE. DEAF!" Hana exclaimed.

"NO I'M NOT DEAD! I THINK I MIGHT BE DEAF!"

"No shit you red haired bastard!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WHAT DO WE DO AFTER?!"

"Stop yelling already!"  
"WHO THE FUCK IS FREDDY?!"

"Oh for crying out loud - I give up!"  
"I DON'T GET IT! WITH WHAT?!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"There. Your hearing should be fully healed within a day or two." Mercy stated. "Just don't expose yourself to any loud noises before then. Any questions?"

"Uhh... I can't feel my toes." Naruto said, rubbing the bandages covering both his ears.

The battle had gone on swiftly, at least from what Naruto had been told, and the explosion he caused had taken out one of the fists, and quite a few spawn in the area as well.

The Daikaijuu itself, after causing sufficient destruction to the city of Busan to leave it in ruin for at _least_ a decade or two, had once again vanished under the rising tides, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction as a sign of its presence in the first place.

And while he suffered no serious physical injuries, his eardrums, however, were an exception...

Thankfully, Mercy was able to treat his acute acoustic trauma after Lena brought him in, though his hearing still needed time to recover.

"Don't worry, that's normal." Mercy commented. "I suggest you go get some orange juice."

"Wait, that's a thing?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes. Cafeteria's the third exit on the left." Mercy added, motioning to the door. "Can't miss it."

...

"Hey! It's Ghost!"  
"Shh, quiet! He'll hear you..."  
"You see the bandages around his ears, he can't hear what we say!"

"Yes I can, dipshit." Naruto retorted casually as he strolled down the hall, causing both recovering soldiers to jump in surprise.

"*Smack*!" A cold object was thrown his way. Thinking fast, he caught it and saw that it was, in fact, a Sixty Second Maid Orange Juice can.

Thrown courtesy of Hana Song.

"Looks like you're recovering well." she commented, a Sixty Second Maid Orange Juice can of her own in her hands as she motioned for Naruto to follow her.

"So..." Naruto began after they stopped by an empty wing of the hospital.

"Hold this for a sec?" she asked, handing him her orange juice before unzipping her suit slightly, pulling out a familiar golden necklace, and holding it out to the redhead. "Here."

"Uhh... Oh right!" Naruto's brain put two and two together, recalling the very bet he made with her a few days back.

"A bet's a bet... you won." Hana muttered in an almost depressing tone.

"Heh... Thanks, I guess." Naruto said, holding up the necklace in the light to examine it...

And then he caught the look of sadness Hana had on her face as she cast her gaze down to the ground, a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and tears beginning to form in her eyes.

...

"Ahh - whoops!" Naruto spun on his heels, faked a yawn and stretched his hands up high to stretch them out...

"*Clink*!" And dropped the golden necklace on the ground, making an audible crash that broke Hana from her depressing stupor.

"Oh no, whatever will I do if _someone_ accidentally _grabs_ _the necklace_ while my attention is elsewhere?" Naruto asked rhetorically, putting emphasis on certain words as the gears in Hana's mind began to churn.

Acting fast, she quickly snatched up her necklace and looked at Naruto with mild confusion and gratitude.

"Jeepers, who stole the necklace from right under my nose? Oh well, I guess I will never find out." Naruto said in mock surprise as he turned around to face Hana.

"You..." she began, only to pause when Naruto held up one of his hands.

"I won it fair and square, and _lost_ it. Ya understand?" he questioned.

"But... why?" Hana asked.

"I. Lost. It. Understand?" he repeated.

"I... thanks." she finally replied, bowing slightly with a small smile on her face.

"Good! Then we're even!" Naruto chirped cheerfully, spinning on his heels once more before walking away.

"Hey! What about the other part of the bet?" Hana called out as soon as he was nearing the end of the hallway.

"I think I'll hold onto that favor and, uhh... cash it in at a later date! Yeah!" Naruto replied.

"But-" she started.  
"Sorry, can't hear you! I'm in the other hallway!" he interrupted, picking up speed as he rounded about the corner and made his voice softer to mimic a further distance.

"... Idiot." she muttered, a small smile on her face which contradicted her statement.

Maybe her country being a part of Overwatch wouldn't be as terrible as she thought it would be...

Maybe... Maybe _he_ wasn't as bad as she first thought after all.

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDD DONE! Wow! This was a longer chapter than what I've done in a while, just a little more than 10k words!**

 **Also, graduation day is this Friday for me! I finally made it through high school! Hurray!**

 **... Then off to college in the fall. Hurray!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Bunnies and Dragons

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeellllllloooooo people! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I just had my college orientation nearly a week ago, I'll be moving in come late August. With that in mind, I'm gonna have to figure out how I'll juggle college and my writing... It'll work out somehow.**

 **And Now, Onto Reviewing Your Reviews!**

 **DannyPhantom619 - No harems, no multiple women, just a single girl. Naruto x Mystery girl! Though this does not mean I'm opposed to casual threesome lemons.**

 **DewPoint Pen - ALL shall make sense in due time. All. Shall. Make. Sense.**

 **Darkmagicdragon - Naruto may have one, but he is not a dick... just an asshole. As for the Jarvis idea, that's a no-go... for reasons that are beyond your comprehension.**

 **Zack - Happy birthday dude! No more mech suits! It doesn't really fit in with Naruto's fighting style at all. The only reason he learned to pilot one was to both win the bet he made and spite Hana.**

 **DarkShadowRaven - I don't watch Korean dramas... or soap operas... or any dramas really. And hello? Naruto got Hana's necklace, he's an asshole, AND when he gave it back it gave a lingering hint of romance. Soooo... maybe.**

 **Jebest4781 - Actually, 'sweet embrace of death' was in reference to a conversation shared by Sarge and Grif, not Camp Camp. "How do I test that?" "Just hold still and wait for the sweet embrace of death." Or something like that.**

 **And now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"... Could you repeat that?" Naruto asked, jamming his pinky finger into his ear and cleaning it out. "I'm not sure I heard you clearly."

"We're sending you and two others to India as a security detail for a very important person of interest." POTUS stated. "Our sources have picked up a possible assassination threat that will occur anytime during the next seven days."

"So I'm supposed to be playing babysitter now... why should I give a fuck again?" he gestured, causing the madam prime minister of Japan to groan and rub her temples, taking a good five seconds to recompose herself before she lost her temper.

"The person you are guarding will be spending this seven day window in Udaipur, more specifically the Oberoi Udaivilas." Sakura replied. "You will depart immediately and meet up with the rest of your team on site, information on who you'll be guarding will be provided along the way. Dismissed."

Naruto responded by scoffing and flipping her the bird as he exited, causing Sakura's eye to twitch.

...

"I still am skeptical of him, madam prime minister. I don't see how you can trust him."

"I don't. He is a dog. One that has broken from its leash long ago."

"Yet _you_ were the most adamant about having him in Overwatch."

"That's because I know it's better to keep a close eye on him than to have him roam around freely, causing more chaos than he already has."

"And when the war ends? What is to stop him from leaving Overwatch?"

"When the war ends, he _won't_ be able to leave Overwatch."

"... So do you want to tell me _why_ he was assigned to this security detail, or shall I take an educated guess?"  
"Because _he_ was requested personally."

"But... why?"  
"I don't know. She's... **very** eccentric."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

The Oberoi Udaivilas was, without a doubt, a breathtaking resort - the fact that in nearly a century of being a luxury hotel it had never ranked below the top five world best hotels was a testament to such.

With the view over Lake Pichola and the City Palace, it was no wonder why it was a highly sought after (and expensive) vacation destination. Landscaped gardens and shady courtyards, decorative fountains and reflection pools, cool marble, ornate carving, inlay work and detailed interiors made the resort a marvelous sight to see. Huge bedchambers with large private swimming pools, marble bathrooms, walk-in closets, butler service and twenty-four-hour in-room dining, on top of all the other public/semi-private locations it was the ultimate relaxation experience...

"*THUNK*!" "OW! Son of a BITCH!" The boat ride _to_ the hotel, however, was anything but pleasant to Naruto.

"Focus, Ghost!" one of his teammates yelled, a man by the name of Jones.  
"Fuck off Jones!" Naruto retorted.  
"For the last time! It's pronounced Jo-en-es! Not Jones!" Jones exclaimed.

"Hey calm down you two!" their second teammate called out.  
"Shut up Andersmith!" Naruto and Jones yelled at the same time, prompting the man to sigh in exasperation.

"Look, you've both read the mission dossier, right?" Andersmith asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Jones replied.

"I skimmed it." Naruto responded truthfully...

To hell with reading! He needed the five hours of sleep he got on the flight here!

"God dammit Ghost!" Jones cursed.

"Hey! I know enough about the mission!" Naruto retorted.

"What is the name of the person we're protecting?" Andersmith questioned.  
"It's uhh..." Naruto began. "... Fuck you."

"Jesus fuck - alright, here's the short version." Andersmith started. "We will be protecting a former Omnica Corporation executive - goes by the codename of Duchess."

"A former executive?" Naruto questioned.  
"Yeah, bitch had the smart idea to sell out before the Omnic Rebellion began, now someone's paid an assassin to have her taken out of the picture." Jones added. "And we're the idiots who have to guard her from any attack."

"We will be arriving at the island in a few minutes! Your client will be staying in the Kohinoor Suite, and there will be a butler who will guide you to her the moment you step off this boat!" the boat's captain exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

By the time the trio arrived at the Kohinoor Suite, the sun was high in the sky and they were sweating like pigs.

The fact that they had to be wearing suits through this whole ordeal did _not_ help at all.

"Holy fucking shit! It's about goddamn time we got here!" Naruto yelled, pissed that every time he tried to 'warp' to the suite to speed up the process, his teammates would throw fits and bitch to him about 'staying together' and other team crap.

"Madame Duchess is currently enjoying a swim right now and requested her guards to be brought to her when they arrived." the butler stated. "Please, follow me."

...

"So... why is she called 'Duchess'?"  
"Dude."  
"What? It's a valid question!" Naruto retorted.

"He _does_ have a good point." Andersmith pointed out. "It never said why she was called Duchess."

"Well let's just focus on the mission, alright?" Jones suggested.

"Right, sure, whatever." Naruto replied.

"Madame Duchess!" the butler called out as they finally happened upon a seventy-foot long outdoor private pool with only a single swimmer...

As she approached them, sauntering up out of the water, all three men grew a boner at the sight.

She stood at 5'10" with snow white hair that went halfway down her back, flawless alabaster skin, white clear eyes, very short and round cut eyebrows, and despite having just gotten out of the water, she still wore a red shad of lipstick on her lips. She was practically flaunting her hourglass figure with her the only two pieces of clothing she wore - a solid red string bikini top and a thong of the same color... damn.

"Umm... hi there?" Naruto said hesitantly as her eyes roamed over each of them, stopping as her gaze fell upon the foulmouthed redhead. She snapped her fingers, causing the butler who acted as their guide to step up to the sexy woman.

"Yes, Madame Duchess?" the butler queried.  
"Bring me a bowl of lollipops." she ordered.

"Yes Madame Duchess." the butler bowed, running off to retrieve the requested items.

"You two. Leave us." she commanded, pointing at Jones and Andersmith and gesturing for them to leave.  
"Yes ma'am. We'll secure the perimeter." Jones stated, the duo awkwardly scurrying off with their hard ons.

"Naruto Uzumaki." she stated more than asked, unnerving the man in question a little.

"Yeah. That's me." he responded, shifting around a little trying to hide his boner. She began to walk around him in a sultry manner, looking him over from all sides like a predator looks at its prey.

"Madame Duchess. Your lollipops as requested." the butler ran up, holding a silver bowl of assorted lollipops in one hand.

"Leave them by the table. You're dismissed." she stated, snatching one of the lollipops before the butler placed them on the table, sticking the sucker in her mouth and licking in a rather... _erotic_ manner.

"By your command." the butler bowed, leaving the still dripping wet woman and redhead in a matter of seconds.

"Eep!" Naruto yipped in a high pitched voice as she pinched his ass, plucking the lollipop out of her mouth and draping that same arm over him, her right leg snaking around Naruto and bringing herself closer to the redhead.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." she said, a sultry grin on her face as she spoke. "My name is Kaguya. Kaguya Otsutsuki."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Uhh... It's nice to meet you?" Naruto replied hesitantly, breaking away from the woman trying to coil around him.

"Mmm~ Trust me when I say that our meeting will be more a _pleasure_ than 'nice'." Kaguya replied, her tongue lathering the lollipop in front of Naruto.

"I... uhh... think I should go help Jones and Andersmith secure the perimeter..." Naruto said meekly, attempting to back away from the woman.

"Oh, but what if a _bad_ man tries to assault me while you're out there? His _firm_ hands **ravishing** my poor, gentle body~" Kaguya questioned suggestively, grasping both her DD-cup breasts and kneading the twins whilst throwing her head back slightly, moaning for extra emphasis. "I mean, look at these two puppies. They're so soft yet firm - I need a _personal_ bodyguard to protect me and my girls~"

"Ah... I see what you mean, but... umm..." Naruto stammered, steam coming off of his face from how red it was. "Wouldn't it be better if, uhh... one of the others were your bodyguard?"

"The others do not have the abilities you possess." she replied in a serious tone, her flirtatious aura vanishing for but a brief moment. "I am well aware that there is an assassin out for my life, Naruto - may I call you Naruto?"

"Sure... I guess?" he responded. "But wait, if you know about the threat, how come you asked for only _three_ of us?"

"I didn't ask for three Overwatch guards. I only asked for **you**." Kaguya answered truthfully, plucking the lollipop from her mouth and placing her index finger on Naruto's chest as she spoke. "Those two imbeciles that came along with you are just extra."

"But..." Naruto trailed off.

"You can become intangible, and by proxy those who you make physical contact with as well." she stated. " _When_ the assassin comes for me... I will rely on your skills to make our escape. That-" Kaguya draped her arms around Naruto, pulling herself closer until their lips were nearly touching. "-is why I need you as my personal bodyguard."

And just like that, she pulled away from him, a grin plastered on her face that said she knew what she was doing...

It both pissed him off and turned him on at the same time.

"Now then. If you are to be by my side, then you shouldn't be dressed so stiffly." she said, sticking the lollipop back in her mouth. "There are more suitable garments for you inside."

"Umm... okay?" Naruto replied, hastily making his way to the grandeur villa.

"Mmmh~" Kaguya hummed, her eyes following the redhead's ass as he left...

She was going to savor this. Every. Single. Moment.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Man this is fucked up." Jones complained, dragging his feet alongside Andersmith as they traveled down one of the paved pathways.

"What do you mean?" Andersmith queried.

"Well we're supposed to be guarding Duchess, and here we are! Sent off by that sexy woman and Ghost is the only one left with her! Lucky bastard..." Jones stated.

"Don't you have a girl back home?"  
"No that's Jimmy."

"Oh right, right. I forgot about that."

"Pardon me, gentlemen." A new voice called out, prompting the duo to turn to its source. "But would you please move out of the way? You're blocking my jogging path."

When they finally saw the owner of said voice, any sort of anger they had against the person immediately vanished.

It was a man with spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and bright blue eyes. He stood at 5'10" and wore a simple white tracksuit with black lines, along with a pair of white running shoes.

He had a strange aura around him, one that made their retorts die on their tongues... as if they could trust him without even knowing who he was.

"Oh. Sorry, sir." Jones apologized, moving off to the side to allow the man to go past him.

"It's quite alright, thank you." the man said, giving the duo a gentle smile. "And please, don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel like I'm back at work."

"Sorry." Jones said. "What should we call you then?"

"You may call me... Minato Namikaze."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"... How the hell is this more suitable?" Naruto questioned, his eye twitching as he was forced into wearing a pair of blue swim trunks...

These things didn't even have a mesh lining underneath! They were tied together by a simple lace yet it still felt like they would fall off if given enough force pushing on it.

Kaguya, however, was clearly enjoying the view, if the tinge of red on her face and the perverse grin on her face were any indications.

"Well now you don't stand out as much as you would in that dreary suit you were wearing before~" she replied, licking her lips as she scoped out the red haired eye candy.

"Where the hell am I supposed to carry my gun then?!" he asked angrily, Kaguya ignoring his question in favor of grabbing a nearby bottle of sunscreen lotion.

"Come over here, Naruto-kun." she beckoned him, laying down on her stomach on one of the lounge chairs.

"What do you want?" Naruto stopped at what he felt was a safe enough distance away from her-

"Closer." she ordered, handing him the bottle of sunscreen lotion, untying her bikini top and sliding her thong down her legs, kicking the garment off to the side. "I want you to put sunscreen on my back, please~"  
"Uhh..." Naruto said awkwardly, the fabric that made up his swim trunks strained by his erection.

"Aww, don't be shy~ Would you rather I burn in the sunlight?" Kaguya questioned, pulling her bikini top out from under her and tossing it towards her discarded thong.

"I... ah, fine." he conceded, causing Kaguya to smirk as he began to rub in sunscreen.

"No, you have to really rub it in~ Try standing over me and doing it." she suggested, Naruto groaning before doing as told, positioning himself so that his feet were planted on either side of the lounge chair.

"There. Is that better?" Naruto asked, using both his hands to rub in the sunscreen on her shoulders.

"Mmmh~!" Kaguya moaned, making her pleasure as loud as possible for the redhead to hear.

"I should, uhh... probably stop." he stated, retracting his hands and making Kaguya sigh.

"No. You need to rub in _every_ part of my back." she protested.  
"Ugh. Troublesome..." Naruto mumbled, his hands moving from the middle of her back downward until...

"AH~!" she cried out in exaggerated pleasure as his hands brushed past her ass, making their way down her thighs and to her feet. "Don't forget... You need to rub the sunscreen into **every** part~"

Naruto gulped as Kaguya raised her ass up a bit, painting a clear picture for what she wanted him to rub sunscreen into next.

And while normally, he'd be gung-ho for sleeping with the admittedly beautiful woman beneath him... something felt _off_. Not an 'off' like sleeping with your relatives, nor the off feeling that one would get from messing with a professional relationship...

It still felt like there was something off about Kaguya... he just couldn't figure out what.

There was one thing he was certain of however: With a woman like Kaguya... this was going to be a long week.

 **-Six Days Later-**

"Fucking hell!" Jones yelled in frustration.  
"Let me guess. It's about Ghost again, isn't it." Andersmith stated more than questioned, sighing in exasperation as Jones began to go on another rant.

"Fucking Ghost is up there, in the goddamn AC - probably banging Duchess as we speak - while we're stuck out here sweating our balls off!" Jones exclaimed.

"Uh huh."  
"I'm telling you, I had a fucking cozy job assignment before this - a cleanup soldier for after those battles that the Alpha Strike Team does!"  
"Uh huh."  
"Then I made one comment - one _fucking_ comment about my CO to Jenkins! Now I'm stuck on this job while _Jenkins_ is assigned my former job!"  
"Uh hu - uwahh!"  
"Ah man, I think I should just learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes, ya know Andersmith?"

...

"... Andersmith?"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

How the hell had he made it this far without banging her?!

Naruto kept asking himself that, over and over and OVER.

And it wasn't like she wasn't trying. Kaguya was certainly persistent, even determined to get in his pants, having the redhead present for everything she did and with each attempt at seducing him wearing down his resolve.

"Oh Na-ru-to-kun~"

... Speak of the devil, and she shall appear, in her bedchamber clad in nothing but a white towel that _barely_ covered her private parts and dripping wet from just getting out of the shower.

"... Yes, Kaguya?" Naruto asked in a strained voice, doing his best to keep eye contact with the woman.

"Could you _help_ me out with this~?" she questioned, immediately dropping her towel and standing naked before Naruto.

"... Kaguya, not that I'm not flattered or anything, but why the hell are you trying to fuck me?" Naruto questioned, mustering every ounce of willpower to resist ravaging her...

Then his eyes widened as a new revelation made itself known to him.

"Have you finally realized why I'm trying to-" "Shh!" Kaguya's sultry smirk was quickly replaced with a look of confusion when Naruto tried to silence her.

"What are you - I don't understand-"  
"I said shut up! Do you hear that?"

"... Hear what?"  
"Exactly."

"Is this one of those 'you talk too much' things?"  
"No, it's not that." Naruto stated, reaching into his pocket dimension and pulling out his Atlas 45, aiming towards the window, causing Kaguya to break out into a small panic.

"Naruto-kun... you're starting to scare me." she said, frozen on the spot as his gun was aimed at her general vicinity.

"It's eight o'clock right now, right about the time Jones begins to rant to Andersmith." Naruto explained. "It's too quiet."

"Well it could be that they're-" Kaguya began, yelping in surprise as Naruto grabbed her and pushed her away from the window.

"Get some clothes on. Now!" he barked, firing off three shots wildly out of the window, Kaguya wasting no time to pull a white cloth cover up over her nude form, as well as a light blue bikini bottom to finish it off.

"Alright! I'm covered!" she exclaimed.  
"Get behind me and hold on!" Naruto ordered, sending her cowering behind the redhead whilst holding onto his shoulders.

...

"I am impressed, Ghost-san." a mysterious voice called out. "There are not that many who can sense my presence before it's too late."

"Gee, don't I feel lucky." Naruto said sarcastically, aiming his gun into the window again. "Why don't we have this chat face to face?"

"Do not mistake me for a fool, Ghost-san." the mysterious voice retorted.

"Hmm... then can I at least have a name?" Naruto asked.

"... Very well. I shall allow you to know my name - the last name you shall ever hear before your demise." Suddenly, a cloaked figure entered, tossing the cloak aside and revealing the assailant in question.

It was a young man who stood at 5'8" with black hair that had center-parted bangs, onyx black eyes and a light complexion...

Before Naruto could get a better look at the man, his left arm - clothed with an orange sleeve - lit up with a blue light... almost like a... dragon...

"My name is Hanzo Shimada of the Shimada Clan! **Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau**!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Naruto kept chanting as he dragged Kaguya along, phasing through walls and attempting to escape the GIANT BLUE DRAGONS THAT WERE SHOT AT THEM!

"Naruto-kun! I don't think I can keep - woAH!" Kaguya exclaimed, just as Naruto yanked her forward, pulling her up until she was held bridal style.

"Is that thing still following us?!" he asked, causing the woman in his arms to crane her head to see...

"It's still following us!" she exclaimed, her eyes widened as the twin ethereal dragons followed them _through_ the walls.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto yelled, jumping up and phasing through the final wall that separated the villa from the outside.

Thankfully they landed in the outside of the wall with the dragons safely passing by overhead.

"What was that thing?!" Kaguya questioned.

"Did you know that the assassin would be a Shimada?"  
"I don't see how-"  
"DID you know it would be a Shimada?!"

"I..." Kaguya trailed off. "It was a possibility."  
"And you didn't bother telling Overwatch _beforehand_?!" he exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said, a strange arrow was shot at the ground near them, an arrow with a blinking... red... arrowhead...

"... Fu-" "*BOOM*!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Hanzo Shimada was many things - mercenary, assassin, and heir to the Shimada clan were a few to name.

And as the heir to the vast criminal empire, he was expected to be many things - never a failure, however...

Though this assignment was threatening to break his flawless record, and that was something he could now allow.

He prepared another explosive arrow, _just_ in case they survived the last one.

"Dear brother, preparing a _second_ explosive arrow after using a Dragonshot _and_ a first explosive arrow?" an all-so-familiar voice called out to Hanzo, making his eye twitch slightly. "What are you gonna do? Kill them so hard they die to death?"

Tilting his head to the right, Hanzo was able to make out the indistinguishable figure that was his younger brother... Genji Shimada.

Despite being the younger of the two, Genji stood at least two inches taller than his older brother, with spiked light green hair contained by a metal headband, onyx black eyes that, unlike his brother's - which held the tale of veteran experience in combat - were filled with mirth and a softer gaze. He wore a white gi, not at all dissimilar from Hanzo's, though his pants were white in color and Hanzo's were black. And while Hanzo had a quiver strapped over his back, Genji instead had a katana strapped to his back. Hanzo's shoulder guard was on his right and Genji's was on his left, and both brothers were equipped with the latest shock-absorbing boots and had a kodachi sheathed at their sides.

"An assassination is not complete without confirmation of the kill, brother." Hanzo retorted, narrowing his eyes as the smoke from his previous exploding arrow dissipated. "And this is no ordinary assignment."

"Maa maa, I saw." Genji said dismissively. "Damn shame, that chick was kinda hot in a dominating sort of way."

"Are you really going to talk about your escapades _now_ of all times, brother?!"  
"They aren't _escapades_! They're-"  
"Having sex with random women on a daily-weekly basis."  
"Hey! It's all groovy baby, it's consensual!"  
"How you got your hands on that Aster Prowess or whatever movie, I'll never know."

"Well at least I'm not turning into an Omnic, unlike _you_ , brother!"

"I am not turning into an Omnic!"  
"Figuratively speaking, you are!"

Naruto and Kaguya didn't know what to make of this sight... two assassins from the Shimada clan, bickering like children and completely ignoring them...

"What are they-" "Shhh..." Naruto placed a finger over Kaguya's mouth, effectively silencing her as he attempted to sneak away while they were arguing-

"*THUCK* *THUCK* *THUCK*!" Three tri-pronged shurikens were swiftly embedded into the nearest tree to the duo, Hanzo and Genji looking directly at them.

"Can you just - can you just hold on one minute? We're trying to sort something out right now." Genji called out casually.

"Uhh... take your time?" Naruto replied hesitantly, reaching into his pocket dimension for something, _anything_ -

"!" A sly grin crept unto his face as the Shimada brothers continued to argue...

That would work.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"The Clan Elders are becoming suspicious of you! They really don't like the type of lifestyle you're living!"  
"The Clan Elders can fuck off for all I care! Have you forgotten what they did to Yoko? _To Jasmine_?!"

"Is that what this is al about? Jasmine?"  
"No it's not about Jasmine! I mean... kind of... maybe - but that's not the point!"  
"Then what **is** the point?!"  
"The point - ugh! Why the hell are we discussing _this_ right now of all times?!"

"Because your behavior has made the Clan Elders send you along with me on _my_ assignment!"

"How does that answer my question?!"  
"It doesn't!"

"Yo Harry and Whoever-The-Fuck Shithead-a!" Naruto called out, utterly butchering their family and given names. "You two gonna bitch at each other all day or are we gonna fucking fight?!"

"What are you doing?!" Kaguya whispered harshly. "We should be running!"  
"Nah there's no point in running." Naruto responded. "They'd just track us down and then we'd have to fight them exhausted."

"That is true - that is very true." Genji added.

"See? Even what's his name-" "Genji." "-Gerald agrees." Naruto stated.

"I said Genji, not Gerald."  
"Whatever you say George."

"Heh..."  
"Oh shut up brother, he screwed up your name first!"  
"He's got you there, Horacio."  
"Hanzo."  
"Hugo."  
"Hanzo."  
"Hector."  
"Hanzo!"  
"Harrison."  
"HANZO! And I _swear_ to the creators above if you screw up my name one more time, I'll-"  
"Kill me so hard I die to death?"  
"Pffffft! Ha!"  
"Dammit not you too!"  
"Oh lighten up Harvey."

"THAT'S IT!" Hanzo finally lost his composure, pulling back the drawstring of his bow.  
"Brother, wait-!" Genji exclaimed, but was too late when the arrow was sent flying at Naruto.

"*BOOM*!" Naruto's grin was missed when the explosion cloaked him and Kaguya, and when it died down... they were nowhere to be seen.

...

" _Kuso_! This is why I prefer to work alone!" Hanzo grumbled.  
"Hey, don't try to pin the blame on me! You're the one who lost his temper!" Genji said.

"We've got five, maybe ten minutes before hotel security finds us." Hanzo stated. "I doubt they wouldn't notice two explosions."

"I'm not dead yet, motherfuckers!" Naruto yelled, dropping out of the sky swinging two police batons, Genji and Hanzo diving out of the way to avoid being clobbered.

"Dude! Did you just try to hit us with police batons?!" Genji questioned.

"Fuck yeah I did!" Naruto exclaimed, waving one of the batons up for the duo to see. "Got these back in my Tokyo days! Some of the first things I ever stole!"

"Oh my god! That was _you_?! You were the Orange Hoodini?!"

"You know that name?"  
"Yeah! You had this whole news segment on television where they showed you mooning the security camera!"  
"I remember that too! Man, that was great..."  
"It was freaking hilarious!"  
"Hey, did you hear about my incident in Kyoto?"  
"Which incident was that?"  
"I'll take that as a no."

"Back to fighting!" Hanzo interrupted, pulling out a regular, steel-tipped arrow and firing at Naruto.

"Sheesh, this guy's all work, no play." Naruto commented as the arrow went whizzing through him, turning to Genji as he spoke. "Am I right?"  
"You don't know the half of it." Genji replied, drawing the katana from his back. "But as much as I enjoyed our conversation, he's right. We have to kill you now... sorry."

"Nah, don't be."  
"So you're surrendering your fate?"  
"Fuck no Hubert! Many better than you have tried, and all have failed at killing this glorious, red haired ghost that you see before you."  
"That's awfully arrogant of you."  
"It's not arrogant if it's the truth." Naruto retorted. "Now then..."

Without more of a warning, Naruto chucked one of his police batons at Genji, who reacted accordingly by batting the bludgeoning weapon away. He barely had time to react when the redhead charged him wildly, landing a solid strike against Genji's left side and knocking the wind out of him.

"Guh!" Genji grunted in pain as Naruto slammed the police baton over his head.

"Brother!" Hanzo exclaimed, pulling out three arrows and firing each consecutively at Naruto.

The redhead didn't even bother trying to dodge them, his reaction time wouldn't be fast enough, so he instead allowed the arrows to phase right through him.

He briefly looked towards Genji, who was still dazed from the strike, then to Hanzo, who was preparing another three arrows to fire...

It was obvious to him which one was more of a threat at the moment. Naruto struck Genji over the head for good measure, just in case he decided to intervene later on.

"Orrrraaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Naruto released a battle cry, charging at Hanzo, who fired off six arrows in the time it took for the redhead to get even half the distance to him.

Hanzo reached for another arrow as Naruto began to get in close range but found he had run out of arrows.

"Shit!" he cursed. Normally, he would carry more arrows than that, but...

Well, to be honest, this didn't look like too difficult an assignment: Kill a woman who only had three bodyguards. He didn't expect to find the Overwatch symbol on two of the guards, however...

It was now his pride in his flawless record that kept him from simply walking away from this assassination. He would see to it that his target was dead...

Where _did_ his target go?

He didn't have more time to think on it as he dodged a reckless swing from Naruto, gripping his bow from beneath the grip and swung it like a club.

"Oof! Fuck!" Naruto grunted as the bow slammed into his right shoulder, causing Hanzo's eyes to widen.

"You... are no GHOST!" Hanzo yelled, slinging his bow over his back and drawing his kodachi from its sheath.

"Grr!" Naruto growled, pulling another police baton from his pocket dimension and gripping both batons like they were tonfas.

He charged Hanzo, who raised his sword up high and slashed down in a diagonal strike. The redhead simply phased through him, twirling around behind Hanzo and trying to slam his police baton into the back of his head...

Naruto did not expect Hanzo to sweep his feet, tripping him up and sending him toppling to the ground.

"Here will be your grave, Dishonorable Ghost-san." Hanzo stated, pointing his blade down at Naruto.  
"Well then! I'll save ya the trouble of burying me!" Naruto retorted, sinking into the ground and grabbing Hanzo's feet as he did so, letting go of him when he was waist-deep in the ground. He tried to free his lower body, but found it to be more challenging than he had initially thought...

And thus, in the years to come (Hanzo would never freely admit to it), he would remember this moment as the day his killing streak was broken, not by an honorable opponent, but by a foul-mouthed redhead... and a crotch full of dirt.

"..." Hanzo silently glared at Naruto as he popped up out of the ground, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't bury you up to your neck, Heath." Naruto countered.

"Don't you 'dot-dot-dot' me like a silent protagonist, dammit!"

"Say something dammit!"  
"... Hn."  
"What the fuck is 'hn' supposed to mean?!"  
"It means I don't like you."  
"Yeah well fuck you too, Hugh."  
"..."

"... Look, from one former criminal to another, I suggest ya get the fuck out of here. You've got, like, four, three minutes before security finally arrives and gets both you and your brother." Naruto stated, directing his attention to Hanzo for the moment.

"And what's to stop me from trying to kill you and my target once I'm freed?" Hanzo queried.

"I'm giving you a chance to go with your head still intact, take it. I won't offer it again and next time I'll finish what I started." Naruto replied in a serious tone of voice, gazing down at Hanzo with merciless eyes.

"Finish what you started?! You couldn't even-" Hanzo was effectively silenced when Naruto pulled out the War Machine, the curved blade at the bottom grazing the top of his head.

"I'm packing more heat than a street gang sponsored by the Yakuza, but I didn't want to cause a scene during our fight." Naruto said, brushing his finger gently over the trigger. "So go ahead and make a scene... but do you feel lucky, punk?!"

"Brother!" Genji called out, having finally recovered from his daze and saw Hanzo's predicament. His eyes narrowed in anger, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip on his katana. "You bastard!"

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't if I were you." Naruto called out, making a gesture to the custom grenade launcher he held.

"Your threat do not frighten me." Hanzo spat, turning towards Genji. "Brother! Do not be concerned with me!"  
"I'd be concerned if a grenade launcher was aimed at me point blank range... wouldn't you, Genji?" Naruto's rhetorical question reached Genji's ears, sending him into an internal conflict over family and professionalism...

"You... wouldn't dare-" "Oh but I would, Genji. Now I will say it again: I'm **giving** you both a chance to go with your heads still intact. **Take**. **It**. **Or**. **Else**."

...

"Fine. I surrender." Genji conceded, causing Naruto's mood to immediately change its tune.

"Brother!" Hanzo exclaimed in shock and outrage.  
"Good!" Naruto chirped, making his way over to Genji. "Now then..."

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?!" Genji exclaimed.

"This seems like a nice kodachi, soooooo I'm gonna take a fee for letting you two live! Ja ne bakas!" Naruto yelled, snatching the kodachi sheathed at Genji's side and running off.

"Wait! I'm still half buried!" Genji called out.  
"Sorry, but that's your problem, not mine!" Naruto replied, laughing as Hanzo struggled to break free.

He would have been concerned about pissing off the Shimada clan... if this were the first time he had done so.

And he really doubted that that one Clan Elder would forgive him sleeping with his two granddaughters.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"So let me get this straight..." the security guard began, Naruto standing before him. "A man in a kabuki mask showed up... and set off two explosions."  
"Yes, that is correct." Naruto lied.

"... I'm having a hard time believing that." the security guard stated, sending the redhead a deadpan stare. "Where is Miss Otsutsuki, by the way?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed, Kaguya plopping out of a spiral vortex portal seconds later.

"That was... amazing!" Kaguya exclaimed, her heart racing and her body tense.

"Huh? Well that's a first." Naruto commented, checking his ZiPod for the time...

It was midnight.

He made it! His security contract was finally finished!

"Ne, what are you grinning about, Naruto-kun?" Kaguya questioned.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Naruto replied. "Say... you never did tell me the reason you were trying to have sex with me."

"You know, at first I was uncertain, but now I know..." she began. "You _are_ the one."

"Come again?"  
"You're the one."  
"... Look, we just met like a week ago and I don't think I'm-"  
"I'm not talking about romance, though that could be a possibility."

"Then... what are you talking about?"

"It's quite simple, really..." Kaguya stated, a smile on her face. "You will be the one to procreate with me!"  
"Uhh... in English, please?" Naruto requested.

"You will father my child!"

...

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.  
"With the powers you have, our child would surely grow up to be strong and powerful!" Kaguya exclaimed. "It's our destiny!"  
"Uhh..." Naruto stammered as Kaguya flung herself onto him.  
"Now come! We must mate continuously until I am ripe with child!" Kaguya said enthusiastically.

"... Hey! Look over there! Coincidental distraction!" Naruto exclaimed, causing Kaguya to turn her head for a split second - long enough for Naruto to push her off and warp into his pocket dimension.

"Wait! I still need to bear your offspring!" Kaguya exclaimed to the air...

This was far from over. Someday, somehow, she _would_ have his child, the redhead willing or unwilling...

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Brother..." Hanzo began, his arm draped over Genji to support his weight. "Why... why did you save me?"  
"Is the reason not obvious?" Genji quipped.

"But-!" Hanzo began.  
"We're brothers, Hanzo." Genji interrupted. "Twenty years ago, we were born brothers. Twenty years from now, we will still be brothers. Nothing will change that."

"But... the mission." Hanzo said.  
"I'll take responsibility for the failure." Genji stated, causing his brother's eyes to widen.  
"The Clan Elders-" Hanzo started.

"The Clan Elders expect me to disappoint. But you, brother? You still have to be the head of the clan one day." Genji responded. "You are expected to be perfect, and I, a failure."

"Brother..." Hanzo muttered.

"Hey... maybe we can stop by Rikimaru before the Clan Elders chew us out!" Genji suggested, causing a smile to form on Hanzo's face.

"Yeah... That sounds great!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"-I'm telling you, this woman was psycho!" Naruto exclaimed, talking to Ana through his ZiPod.

"She sounds psycho." Ana stated. "But you didn't sleep with her, right?"

"You almost sound jealous." Naruto commented.  
"Did. You. Sleep. With. Her." she repeated.

"No, no I didn't." he replied, barely hearing a sigh of relief from the other end of the call.

"Ghost!" Naruto groaned when one of the Overwatch soldiers called his moniker.

"I gotta go, something's come up." Naruto said.  
"Got it. Bye." Ana said, ending the call as Naruto approached the soldier who called for him.

...

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto questioned.  
"Well, it's not me, but - well... someone's here looking for you." the soldier replied.  
"Did they give a name?" Naruto asked.  
"She kept asking for you." the soldier stated.

"Ugh... where is she?"

"There is no need to search me out... Nii-san."

"Penny?!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"More champagne, madam?"

"Yes please." Kaguya replied, holding up her glass as the butler poured her another glass.

Six o'clock in the morning might not have been the most ideal time to drink for some, but after her brush with death... and Naruto...

She shivered a bit, licking her lips as she thought about the redhead.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself quite so, Kaguya-san." a familiar voice called out, causing her lips to curl into a forced smile.

"Ah, Minato-san, how... _pleasant_ to hear from you." she said, turning to face the blond haired man. "Would you like to join me for a drink?"

"I will have to decline your offer, unfortunately." Minato responded. "I heard that you met Subject Nine."

"And if I did?" Kaguya questioned.  
"There is no need for such hostilities, Kaguya-san. I am merely inquiring about a rumor I had heard." Minato stated.

"As was I, in one of our previous conversations, if I recall correctly." Kaguya retorted.

"Well you have your secrets, and I have mine." Minato said.

...

"I believe you've overstayed your welcome." Kaguya stated.

"Very well... farewell, dear Chairman."

"And to you as well... dear Director."

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD DONE! Kaguya Otsutsuki and Minato Namikaze, as well as Hanzo and Genji Shimada in one chapter! Rest in peace Jones (Pronounced Jo-en-es) and poor Andersmith.**

 **For those who do not know what the Oberoi Udaivilas is, it is the number one luxury hotel (according to TripAdvisor). It looks great and its beauty is only matched by its price.**

 **And if you're wondering about Kaguya's... well, her desire to have Naruto's offspring, the best way to describe it is narcissism, or an attraction to power. She is wealthy, so she is not aroused by fortune, her adoration of celebrities might be possible considering the fame of Overwatch's Alpha Strike Team, and then that leaves the power factor, considering Naruto's unique ability it is no stretch to believe that she could be attracted to that.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle of New York Part I

**AN: I am officially in love with Pokemon Go. Finally, one step closer to a world filled with Pokemon! Go Team Mystic!**

 **On another note, I CAN'T FIND A DAMN VULPIX! I have caught and evolved enough Pokemon to fill up a little bit more than half the Kanto Pokedex (80 Pokemon to be precise) but not one damn Vulpix! ... I really want a Vulpix :/**

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews**

 **ArtanisRose - When Overwatch falls... well, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **DannyPhantom619 - Yeah... I have no clue who Shirou or Illya are. I don't watch Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Raimon - That is the most eloquent speech about dicks pussies and assholes I've ever heard! I commend you good sir/madam!**

 **Darkmagicdragon - Most, if not everything is moving in the direction of being electronically controlled nowadays. An EMP (Pronounced emp, not e-m-p) grenade would do more harm than good in the hands of someone like Naruto who is more used to using regular incendiary or frag grenades. EMP bullets... never heard of those.**

 **MadmansDeath - There are benefits and hindrances to making fanfiction for budding universes. Some, like Naruto, have reached their end and can safely reference canonical events. Others, like RWBY and Overwatch, are still blossoming into beautiful universes, and this means that while there is room for creative interpretation, this spacious blank canvas will eventually be painted over. As more and more information about the universe becomes present, it solidifies canonical events. But that doesn't stop me, it just makes me want to paint my piece faster before it's painted over.**

 **fired5362 - I'm actually on the fence concerning lemons for this story. While I do believe that adding lemons to this story would be something that some would enjoy, it also would present a dissatisfaction among readers who are reading for the plot and not for smut. I have not had that much experience writing lemons, and the ones I have written are tasteless in comparison to some of the more descriptive and passionate lemons I've come across in my time. So as much as I would love to add lemons into this story, I will not. Though I might make a separate story for these lemons, there will be none in this story... only implied sex for now.**

 **And Now To The Latest Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Penny, what the fu - _hell_ are you doing here?!" Naruto corrected himself halfway through his statement.

She was still technically a kid, so-

"It is acceptable to curse in my presence, nii-san."

-or she was fine with it, whatever.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" Naruto asked, blinking when Penny handed him a small pile of papers.

...

"What's this?" he questioned, skimming through the papers hastily.

"As of the court decision cast four days ago, you are officially my statutory guardian." Penny stated.

"I don't know what that is." Naruto said.

"You are my legal guardian, nii-san." Penny explained.

"W-What?!"

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Naruto's a _father_?!" Lena exclaimed.

"No, he's a legal guardian, not a father." Winston corrected.

"Wasn't this the girl from South Korea?" Gérard questioned.

"I think so, yeah." Lena replied. "Poor girl must've lost her parents from the Daikaijuu Assault..."

"But why chose Naruto as her legal guardian? Wouldn't it make more sense to go for another family member or, you know... someone who _lives_ in South Korea?" Gérard asked.

"Maybe international guardianship laws?" Lena suggested.

"I guess, but still..." Gérard trailed off.

"Bravo Strike Team, report to the command room immediately!" a voice clamored through the PA system.

Bravo Strike Team... that's what people were starting to call them...

Lena Oxton, the spunky British pilot. She had earned the moniker "Tracer" during the Daikaijuu Assault for her ability to spot the Korean forces which needed her assistance, whether it be medical evacuations or aerial attacks.

Gérard Lacroix, the brilliant tactician. He earned the nickname "The Architect" from his strategies during the Daikaijuu Assault.

Winston's title was simply his actual name, "Winston", though that might've been in part due to his lack of visible action outside the medical room. Either way, it stuck and at this point it was too late for a new moniker to take its place.

And then there was the team leader, Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a. "Ghost", the final member of the Alpha Strike Team and the leader of Bravo Strike Team. His title stuck with him no matter what, despite his insistence on being called "The Orange Hoodini" instead.

"Let's go loves!" Lena exclaimed.

Time to send the cavalry!

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"What the fuck is it this time?" Naruto asked, his eye twitching as he was forced to not only _bring_ along Penny, but hold her hand too!

Lena was practically gushing over the adorable sight.

"The big day has finally come, Ghost." Sakura stated. "Victory in America is imminent, we will need both Alpha and Bravo Strike Teams present and visible in the final battle."

"You're going for a shock and awe tactic?" Gérard questioned, receiving a nod from the Prime Minister of Japan.

"This will establish Overwatch as the international peacekeeping organization that it is, that Overwatch will not be trifled with easily." Sakura said.

"Makes sense, I guess." Naruto said, causing the others to turn their attention to him. "You don't fuck with the big hound on the block, or the guy in prison who shanks the biggest dude there, or... you know, the big stick we'll be waving around."

...

"That is the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say."

"Hey!"  
"He's right, love."  
"Not you too Lena!"  
"I agree with the others as well."  
"For fuck's sake, Gérard! You don't agree with them too, do you Penny?"

"... Their statement is logical, nii-san."  
"DAMMIT!"

"You will be joining up with the Alpha Strike Team for the upcoming battle in New York City, beginning the final campaign that will end the Omnic Rebellion." Sakura stated. "You have five hours to prepare whatever you will need for this mission. Remember all eyes will be upon you the moment you arrive... good luck."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Oh I can't believe it!" Lena squealed, twirling the two pulse pistols in her hands. "We're finally going to be making our big debut!"

"We did that back in Korea, didn't we?" Naruto questioned, tossing weapon after weapon and all the ammunition available into his pocket dimension.

Lopez would sort them out for him... hopefully.

"Yes but this one will be for the media." Gérard corrected, inspecting his PDW and strapping extra magazines on his personnel.

"Just like Krasnoyarsk." Naruto muttered, strapping on two leg holsters, an orange and blue tactical vest, and a pair of orange goggles just beneath a blue military cap with orange lines on the top.

He had to stick with the whole Overwatch blue theme, the others had to as well, but that didn't mean they couldn't distinguish themselves from the Alpha Strike Team, whose uniforms were of a blue hue solely.

Lena's usual attire was now a mixture of blue with an orange chestpiece, and she had somehow gotten her hands on a pair of aviator sunglasses as well.

Gérard swapped out his grenade sashes for an orange and blue tactical vest, not at all dissimilar from the one Naruto wore, as well as a pair of prototype magnetic gloves and boots. It was a good thing he wasn't bringing his usual amount of grenades, because there were still a few... _bugs_ with the gloves and boots.

It was only Winston who kept his usual colors, his armor polished white.

Why orange? Well... that was a decision by Bravo Strike Team's leader.

He had to get orange in somehow.

"You guys ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"I'm combat ready, nii-san."

...

All eyes fell upon the teenage girl, who stood in front of them wearing the very same clothing she had worn in South Korea, only carrying a strange backpack.

Absolutely no weapons were visible on her whatsoever.

"Look, Penny, uhh... I don't think you should, well..." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "We're going into a warzone."

"I am capable of handling myself accordingly in a firefight, nii-san." Penny stated.

"I don't want to risk it, not in a battle like this." Naruto responded. "I doubt the media wants to see a kid killed on television."

"... Very well. I will wait here then, nii-san." Penny conceded.

"Good! Try not to get in too much trouble while we're gone." Naruto chirped, patting the top of Penny's head as he walked by her.

"Maybe next time, love." Lena added, following after Naruto, then Gérard and finally Winston.

"..." Penny said nothing, turning her body to watch the four leave...

She would prove them wrong. She _was_ combat ready.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"*BOOM*!"

Just like Krasnoyarsk, the very moment they came anywhere near the city limits, antiaircraft shells began to explode around them, rocking the Osprey as if a pair of dice.

New York City... It was this very place where the first ever Omnic was made, and now humanity was attempting to reclaim the city from its creations. Overwatch, in cooperation with US military forces, had taken back Brooklyn, Queens, and Staten Island, though Omnic forces still held Manhattan and the Bronx.

" **Alright, Bravo Team! Comm check!** " Naruto yelled over the comms channel.

" **Check!** " " **Check!** " " **Check!** " Gérard, Winston and Lena called out.

" **Great! Lena - I mean 'Tracer'... How long until we land?** " Naruto questioned.  
" **Yeah... About that...** " Lena trailed off.

" **We're not landing?** "

" **Well... not anywhere safe, that is.** "  
"*BOOM*!"  
" **Gaaah! What was that?!** "

" **Okay, don't panic Architect, but I think we might've accidentally destroyed part of the Statue of Liberty.** "

" **What?!** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Contact, two o'clock!" Ana exclaimed, ducking behind the wreckage of a once-flaming car as Omnics tried to turn her into Swiss cheese.

"Deploying turret!" Torbjörn yelled, setting up a simple turret quickly before jumping to the same cover Ana hid behind.

Alpha Strike Team had been quite busy with their campaign on US soil, taking back the majority of the western coast, pushing into the midwest and only recently did they begin to take back the eastern coast.

In fact, New York City would signify that they've taken the majority of the eastern coast and begin to constrict Omnic forces as they pushed west while another army pushed east.

This was easier said than done, however, as they were met with heavy resistance on the Manhattan Bridge. Jack, Reyes and Reinhardt were fighting on the side of the bridge where traffic went _to_ Manhattan, meanwhile Ana and Torbjörn were fighting on the side where traffic went _from_ Manhattan.

The Egyptian markswoman peaked out from behind the wrecked car, her scope aimed at an Omnic holding a rocket launcher.

"*P-Taff*!" She landed a headshot before the Omnic could properly aim at her and Torbjörn, though not before it could pull the trigger. The stray rocket nearly hit an incoming Osprey, but instead traveled on and-

"*BOOM*!"

" **Gaaah! What was that?!** "

'Bravo Strike Team!' Ana thought, a dash of joy nearly causing her lips to curl up into a smile.

" **We're nearly there! Ghost!** " Lena's voice jutted out through the radio chatter.  
" **Got it!** " Not a second later, Naruto popped out from the Osprey, totting his fully loaded War Machine.

"*Pht* *BOOM*!" He fired off one of the grenades, taking out three Omnics clumped together, as well as part of the bridge they were battling on.

"Bravo Team! Attack!" Naruto yelled, the Osprey's side doors opening up and Winston and Gérard jumping out, the latter making use of his new gadgets and sticking to the former's armored back with his left hand and left foot, his PDW in his right hand and taking out two Omnics during their descent.

The moment the duo jumped out of the Osprey, Lena veered the controls to make the front guns aim down at the bridge.

"*RATATATATATATAT*!" The mounted machine gun sprayed, taking out about a dozen Omnics and catching the attention of a Titan.

" **All units! Let's not let Bravo Team have all the fun! Hoo-rah!** " Reyes called out over the radio, a resounding battle cry piercing the sounds of bullets and explosions.

"*BOOM*! *BOOM*! *BOOM*!" Naruto fired off three more grenades, two of which struck one of the Titan's legs and the third the ground beneath it.

"Fucking hell-" he cursed as he nearly hit the ground, vanishing in a spiral vortex and reappearing seconds later behind a destroyed car.

"*CRASH*!" Winston let out a primal cry when he smashed into the ground, his eyes sparking with an orange energy as he embraced his more animalistic side. Gérard hopped off his back, using Winston as a makeshift mobile shield, taking potshots at Omnics and advancing as the gorilla did.

Winston, meanwhile, just charged through a barrage of bullets, unfazed by the assault even when he came up to an Omnic, the frightened robot unloading a pulse rifle's clip at point blank range...

It only made Winston seem more pissed. The last thing that poor Omnic saw before its untimely demised was Winston charging his tesla cannon... and firing.

Needless to say, the battle on the bridge took a quick turn from stalemate to in favor of Overwatch.

One step closer to the end of the war.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Naruto!" Ana tackled the redhead in a hug the moment she saw him, nuzzling into him and holding on for a good few seconds.

"H-Hey Ana..." Naruto stammered, wrapping his hands around the Egyptian markswoman.

Behind Ana's back, Naruto could see Gérard, Winston and Torbjörn making kissy faces and silently laughing.

The redhead responded by flipping them the bird, Ana just pulled out a pulse pistol and shot at Torbjörn's feet.

"I've got eyes in the back of my head, you know." she stated.

"Well..." Torbjörn started, yelping in surprise as Ana shot at his feet again.

"Hehe..." Naruto chuckled, mildly amused at Torbjörn's plight.

"So... how have you been, Naruto? It feels like it's been forever since we last met." Ana asked, and she was partially correct.

Being occupied with a military campaign on both coasts of the United States didn't exactly leave one with much time for themselves.

"Well..." Naruto began.

" **You two will have plenty of time to catch up after the battle, time is of the essence right now.** " Jack called out over the radio. " **We've got five hours to take back the rest of New York City!** "

...

"Come again?" Gérard questioned.

"Five hours?" Naruto repeated.

" **Five hours.** " Jack replied.

"Five hours... haven't you guys been here for, like, three days already?" Naruto queried.

"Seventy-five hours, forty-three minutes." Ana corrected.

"Right. How the fuck do they expect us to take back Manhattan _and_ the Bronx in five fucking hours?!" Naruto yelled.

" **If we don't...** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed.

"While I am inclined to agree with the Madam Prime Minister, I must also point out that this war has been stretched out for nearly a decade." the Australian Prime Minister stated. "We have allocated both _time and resources_ in a steady stream to combat this enemy, and now both are stretched thin."

"And your idea is to send a nuke to the island of Manhattan?!" Sakura questioned.

"If your trying to imply something about me, then don't skim around it." the Australian Prime Minister said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Japan's Prime Minister.

He was still dealing with the media's allegations that he had a hand in irradiating the Outback, on top of dealing with the rest of the fallout from such event.

"President Tyler..." Russia's President called out, addressing POTUS by his first name. "It ultimately comes down to your decision."

"..." President Tyler remained silent, his hands crossed and his face scrunched up, deep in thought.

...

" _If_ I were to agree to this... the fallout..." he began. "The American public will not like this."

"You... You're seriously considering this?!" Sakura asked.

"My country has been taking a serious toll from this war. Contrary to popular belief, America has its limits in regards to public support... and my people are at their limit." President Tyler stated. "I've seen far too many lives taken, many unnecessary deaths from both soldier and civilian alike... I have come to my decision."

"No..." Sakura mumbled.

"Five hours. If we cannot take back the rest of New York City in that time..." he trailed off. "In the meantime, I will make contact with the National Military Command Center."

"For your sake, I hope that your city is taken back before then." Sakura stated.

"I hope so too... I hope so too."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" **We have four hours and forty-five minutes to either take back Manhattan and the Bronx, or negotiate their surrender.** " Jack stated.  
"Or else the city's fucked." Naruto added.

" **Yeah.** " was Reinhardt's reply, a grim tone in his voice.

"Okay... so how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

...

"Guys... _how_ are we going to do this?" he repeated.

" **I don't know.** " Jack replied.

"Gérard?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm not sure." Gérard muttered.

"What... What about Shanghai?" Ana suggested.

" **Shanghai?** " Lena questioned over the radio.  
"Back in Shanghai, we had Naruto place C4 in strategic locations. If we could do the same here, then maybe in all the confusion we could strike and take back Manhattan and the Bronx." Ana stated.

"Well... Fuck it." Naruto cursed. "It's all we've got at the moment, so let's do it!"

" **How much C4 do you still have, Naruto?** " Jack asked.

"Not enough for a job like this." he replied.

" **Someone get me an Osprey full of C4!** " Jack ordered.

" **On it!** " Lena's voice cut through the radio chatter.

"Fuck... I hope we have enough time..." Naruto muttered, gritting his teeth as he just stood there, feeling useless and without any sort of control over what was happening at the moment...

It pissed him off!

All he could do was hope that it didn't come down to blowing up the city.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Shit! Yang are you hearing this?!"

"Language, young lady!"

The Metropolitan Museum of Art, once among the most visited art museums in the world, had been all but abandoned when Omnic forces took over the city. Few dared venture out to the museum, let alone out into the open, fearing for their lives should they ever be caught by the Omnics.

That being said... the art inside the museum was _still_ worth a pretty penny.

And that was why they were here in the first place.

The first was a young, silver-eyed girl that stood at 5'2" with a pale complexion and shoulder-length black hair with a red tint to it. She wore a pair of rectangular glasses, a red hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and black boots, and a pair of earbuds that were connected to her laptop, which she had tap into nearby radio chatter.

The second was a slightly older girl that stood at 5'8" with long, bright-gold hair held in a ponytail and going down to just before her ass, a pale complexion much like the younger girl's own, and lilac eyes that held a hint of mischief. Her attire consisted of more... revealing clothing, a yellow midriff tube top that exposed her toned stomach, black short-shorts and black-and-yellow shoes, an orange infinity scarf wrapped around her neck, a P226 pistol holstered at her side with an extended magazine.

"Yang! I'm being serious!" the younger girl cried out.

"Shhh! Quiet Ruby! They're gonna hear us!" the older girl, presumably Yang, exclaimed in a whisper-like tone.

"Please, with all the fighting going on outside, and my skills, they won't notice us." Ruby deadpanned. "We have to hurry up and get out of here already!"

"What are you talking about?!" Yang questioned.

"Three hours, Yang. We've got _three_ _hours_ before they drop a nuke on the city!" Ruby exclaimed, shoving her laptop in the blond girl's face that showed the Overwatch radio chatter.

"Shit! Alright, grab what we've got so far! This should be worth a good wad of cash for now!" Yang said.  
"How are we getting out, how are we getting out, how are we-" Ruby panicked until Yang slapped her across her face.

"Calm down. We'll get out the same way we got in..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"You want me to _walk_ through the subway system?!" Naruto questioned.

"Stealth is the most important factor in this plan." Ana stated.  
"I thought you know... the 'boom' would be the most important factor." Naruto retorted.

"Oh shut up." she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Where the hell is the C4 anyways?" Naruto asked.

" **On my way, love!** " Lena chirped, her Osprey zooming towards the bridge, until...

"*Beep*! *Beep*! *Beep*! *Beep*!"  
" **Uhh... I might be a tad bit late.** " she said, a cluster of missiles preying on her aircraft. Lena did a barrel roll with her Osprey, causing two of the missiles pursuing her to collide with each other and explode...

She still had four missiles on her tail.

"... Hey Torbjörn?"  
"Yeah Naruto?"  
"How fast can you set up a cannon?"  
"... You mean like the human cannon from Krasnoyarsk?"

"No, I mean the elephant cannon from Kransoyarsk." Naruto replied sarcastically. "Of course the human cannon from Krasnoyarsk! Hurry!"

Torbjörn was already halfway through building it before he even finished his sentence.

Meanwhile, Lena brought her Osprey nearly into the water, the waves rippling from the speed as she tried to escape the four missiles coming after her without accidentally harming her comrades. She then jerked the control stick back, sending the Osprey flying straight up to an altitude that nearly matched the tip of the Empire State Building, the four missiles shooting forward below her.

"*BRATATATATATATATAT*!" Her Osprey's machine gun fired in a fanned out area, hoping to take out the missiles below before they could veer around and continue their chase.

"*BOOM*!"

Three missiles left. The triad of rocket-propelled explosives finally rounded about and were closing in on her...

"*BOOM*!"

Two missiles left. Beads of sweat trickled down Lena's face as her Osprey hovered high in the air, her bet placed all-or-nothing on taking out the missiles before they could reach her.

"*BOOM*!"

One missile left. It was getting closer and closer. Fifty meters... forty meters... thirty meters... twenty meters...

"*BOOM*!"

Lena released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, sighing in relief as the final missile was taken out before it could reach her and-

"*PING*! *PING*! *PING*! *PING*!" A bullet pierced through the Osprey's cockpit, tearing through the control stick and going back out the other side. Two more bullets shot through other parts of the airship - one of the engines if the small explosion that followed was any indication. The fourth bullet... well, she wasn't sure where it hit. Alarms began blaring as Lena lost control of her aircraft for the briefest of moments.

"Mayday, mayday! We've got a sharpshooter somewhere in the city!" Lena exclaimed, grasping the lower half of the now nearly useless control stick, the Osprey spinning in a counterclockwise descent towards the island of Manhattan...

"See? I knew we'd need the human cannon." Naruto stated, crawling into the cannon - much to Torbjörn's delight. "Now Ana... aim me."

...

"What?" Ana questioned in disbelief.  
"Aim me at Lena. Aim me so that I can grab her while I'm flying." Naruto explained.

"That is _ridiculous_!" Winston exclaimed.  
"Donkey Kong's right, Naruto!" Torbjörn added, causing the lunar gorilla to glare at him. "Shooting you at the right time and angle to catch Tracer would be like jumping out of a moving car, from a bridge, into your shot glass!"  
"It's okay, I've done this before." Naruto retorted, causing those around him to send a weird look. "Yeah, it was horizontal..."  
"Are you talking about Krasnoyarsk?" Ana deadpanned.  
"... Shut up. Let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling the goggles over his eyes as Ana lined up the shot.

"And... FIRE!" she yelled, firing Naruto apparently way off from Lena's spiralling descent, but as the red haired bullet came closer and closer to the Osprey, his path finally met up with Lena's.

"I gotcha!" Naruto yelled, tackling Lena out of the cockpit as he passed through it, sending the Osprey crashing into the intersection between Worth Street and Broadway while Naruto and Lena ended up at the base of the Brooklyn Bridge.

" **Ghost? What's your location?!** " Jack called out.

"I think we're at the end of the Brooklyn Bridge!" Naruto said.

" **Which end?** "

" **Bzzzzt!** " Naruto and Lena both craned their heads to find not one, not two... but _six_ Bastion units with their weapons aimed right at them...

"... Shit."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

" **We've got six Bastion units staring directly at us, Jack!** "

" **Shit! We're still getting heavy resistance from the Brooklyn Bridge area. We won't be able to get to you guys!** "  
" **We need to get that C4 or else we can kiss Manhattan goodbye!** "

Ruby listened intently to the radio channel that Overwatch was using. Despite her initial panic, she quickly recovered and continued to eavesdrop for any new updates on the situation...

And this just took the cake.

"Yang..." she called out.

"No." was Yang's immediate response. "I know what you're going to suggest, and hell no!"

"But Yang!" Ruby protested.

"We are not going to help them! We're going to go into the subway tunnels and escape through Brooklyn." Yang stated.

...

"Yang? Do you remember the stories you used to read to me every night before bed?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah?" Yang hesitantly replied.  
"Stories of heroes and monsters... I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books - I still do!" Ruby stated. "Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"Ruby..." Yang sighed, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "The real world... isn't the same as a fairy tale."  
"Well that's why we're here..." Ruby replied. "To make the world better."

"We're crooks! Thieves!"  
"So was Ghost!"  
"It's dangerous out there! We could be killed!"  
"I'd rather die a hero than live a coward!"

"You...!" Yang began. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"  
"You can go... but I'm going to help them!" Ruby exclaimed.

"... *Sigh* You know, sis, when mom died and dad..." Yang trailed off, shaking her head before speaking again. "I promised that I'd look out for you, and I've been doing my damn best to provide for us."

"I know..." Ruby said.

"And... you could use an extra pair of hands for this plan of yours." Yang responded. "If my baby sister wants to play hero... then I'm going to play along with her."

"You really mean it, Yang?!" Ruby asked enthusiastically.  
"Of course! Now... let's get Bumblebee and roll out!" Yang exclaimed, grinning as a fiery determination danced in her eyes.

No more running... It was time to be a hero.

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: AAAANNNNDDDD DONE! Introducing sisters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, born to the same father but different mothers - one whose mother abandoned her with her father, the other whose mother is no long among the living, and both a father who is... well... not around.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Battle of New York Part II

**AN: Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllloooooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! 200+ reviews, more than 700 favs, and over 800 alerts! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Now I've got some news for you guys. In less than five days, I'm going off to my college campus. My very first semester begins on the 25th of August, so... I can't remember if I've said this already or not, but when classes start, my writing schedule will be changed around at best, at worst I fall victim to a year-long hiatus.**

 **It'd be a shame if it came to the worst case scenario, because I've grown fond of this story, and have already planned out a sequel with a twist like you'd never see coming. Ah, but tis my folly to create stories for thine entertainment yet never see the light of day...**

 **And now onto reviewing your reviews!**

 **Soul - Don't worry, Zarya will make an appearance in this story at some point. And I'm not talking like 'oh did you hear about that one soldier named Zarya,' I'm talking 'Oh shit, Zarya could be my next ally or enemy!'**

 **Zack - I always imagined Naruto as more of a blend between the Vision, Iron Man, and Ant-Man. But in this instance, the analogy would be better put as Naruto being Iron Man.**

 **Darkmagicdragon - Naruto may yet discover more powers and abilities... if he pushes his limits.**

 **Zyber Elthone - I had to read over your review a few times to make sure I was reading correctly. Yes, Penny's newfound guardian (aka Naruto) will certainly raise some questions from people, but their relationship is kind of like having a daughter a father never knew he had showing up on his doorstep one day asking to live with him... if that makes any sense. And as much as I would love to have Yang and Ruby have their canonical weapons, it would seem impossible for the setting of the story. At most, they would have a shotgun and a sniper respectively, or brass knuckles and a scythe. However, I don't see Ruby as the kind to use a sniper. She might love weapons, but weapons might not love her - the recoil would be problematic for such a small frame... and lack of expertise using such gun.**

 **SilverstormXD - Umm... I love you too? Congrats on being the 200th review, btw.**

 **Alex the Digital HellReaper - Team Mystic for life!**

 **Worgeral - I tried to keep the characters ages at what they would have been at the time, but it's evident that not all the characters are their exact canonical ages. So yeah, I've changed some of the characters ages around to fit them into this timeline, and as the story progresses so will their age.**

 **And now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"FUCKING RUN!" Naruto yelled, dragging Lena along as they ran from the Bastion units that were shooting at them.

His luck was definitely shit. Maybe he stole something that pissed off Karma? Or whatever mystical force there was out there.

"They're just going to keep chasing us!" Lena argued, pulling out one of her pulse pistols and shooting wildly behind her in the hopes she would hit one of their assailants.

"They won't if we lose them!" Naruto countered, phasing into the ground and leaving six Bastions up above, trying to figure out where they went...

They were off in full sprint in less than two minutes.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Ready whenever you are, sis." Yang whispered, peaking out from their hiding corner to find the nearest subway entrance was obscured by a gauntlet of Omnics on patrol.

"You can't rush me, Yang." Ruby retorted, typing away furiously on her laptop. "It isn't as easy as... One-" A car alarm began to bleep in the distance. "-Two-" Any electronic in that same direction was suddenly blown out, sparking curiosity in the Omnic patrol. "-Three." More car alarms went off, and the patrol could no longer stand it and went off to investigate the anomaly.

"... I still don't understand how you can do that." Yang stated.

"Oh please, finding something that isn't linked to a cloud device nowadays is like finding a tap-dancing, show-tune singing unicorn." Ruby commented.

"Let's just go before that patrol comes back." Yang said, adjusting the bag of rolled-up, priceless paintings on her back before dashing for the subway entrance.

...

"Okay... Now to find that C4 cache..." Ruby mumbled, her eyes still glued to her laptop as Yang checked the underground of NYC for any threats.

"Good luck with that. There's no way we'll-" "Aaaaand I found it." "What?"

"I said I found it." Ruby repeated, turning her laptop to show Yang the live feed she had of the closed circuit cameras in the city that revealed a smoking, crashed Osprey. "It's at the crossway between Broadway and Worth Street. The Omnics are converging on it right now."

"Alright, let's go get it!" Yang exclaimed, nearly running off were it not for Ruby holding up her hand in objection.

"Not so fast." Ruby said, pulling up a new security camera feed to show Yang. "We need to pick up a pair of heroes first..."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"You okay, Lena?" Naruto asked, leaning against the subway tunnel wall for a minute of rest. He attempted to radio for the others, but... "Fuck, comms don't work down here." he cursed, hearing nothing but static in his ear.

"Yeah... I think I'm-" Lena suddenly hissed in pain, collapsing on the ground and grabbing her right leg as her adrenaline fueled rush wore off.

"What's... ah, shit." Naruto muttered, prying her hands away from the leg only to find a bullet wound, pierced through muscle and bone and out the other side.

"I... I've been shot!" she exclaimed, recalling the four bullets that sent her Osprey down...

This was where that fourth shot went, apparently, going straight through the lower part of her right leg and grazing part of her left.

"Fucking hell..." Naruto said, pulling out a knife and cutting off his shirt's right sleeve, followed by his left sleeve, using both as makeshift bandaging for Lena's wounds.

"NGH!" Lena grunted in pain as he tightened the sleeve to put pressure on her wounds.

"There... that should hold for now. Can you walk?" Naruto asked, pulling Lena to her feet, only for the British pilot to fall back down in pain. "I guess not..."

...

An hour of walking flew by like a breeze. Lena was resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as he carried her piggyback style, the sound of his footsteps echoing through the tunnels.

"... Sorry." she muttered, breaking the veil of silence that permeated the area.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, craning his head slightly to see her in the corners of his vision.

"I've always been the type of gal that enjoyed a dodgy mission, but..." Lena trailed off. "I could have evaded those missiles someway else, you know? But I wanted it to be showy and now I've mucked it up." she stated, a downcast expression on her face. "You might as well just leave me here. I'm just a burden now."

Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks, an unreadable expression on his face - at least from the angle that Lena could see.

"Just a burden... Is that what you think you are?" Naruto asked, his voice no louder than a whisper, filled with a minute amount of anger.

"Naruto, I-" "No." he interrupted, craning his head a bit more so that she could clearly see the anger on his face, anger not directed at her... but at what she said. "I never want to hear you fucking say shit like that again!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..."

"You are Lena Oxton! A fucking ace pilot, my friend and teammate! Not. A. Goddamn. Burden!" he stated. "Don't you think for one fucking second otherwise!"

"..." Lena was left speechless, her face heating up slightly and her heart skipping a beat.

"Now come on. We've got a mission to..." Naruto trailed off, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "Do... Do you hear that?"

It sounded like an engine, and was getting louder... and louder...

Lena handed Naruto one of her pulse pistols, both of them aiming in the direction of an approaching light...

They lowered their guns when they saw it was a motorcycle, with two young girls riding it.

"Hi there..." Ruby called out. "We heard you needed some help."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"You two kids... want to help us?" Naruto questioned. "Aren't you a little too young to be in a warzone?"  
"Are you really in a position to ask us that?" Yang retorted.

"Look, do you want our help or not?" Ruby asked.

"And what the hell-" "Language!" "-heck can two kids do?" Naruto queried.

"Well I am certain of two things. One-" Ruby began, pulling out her laptop. "-This city's closed circuit cameras and electronics are my bi - female dogs..." she glanced at her sister, who appeared appeased by the censoring. "And two, we have about, like, two minutes before those Bastion units get to us."

"Come again?" Naruto asked.  
"Yeah, we should probably get the fu - hell outta here. They're on a warpath." Ruby stated, showing the Overwatch duo the video feed of the Bastion units previously pursuing them sprinting through the closest subway entrance.

...

"What's your name, kid?" Naruto queried.  
"Ruby! Ruby Rose!" Ruby chirped. "And this is my sister, Yang!"

"Right... Ruby... this camera feed you have..." Naruto began, taking a closer look at the laptop's screen. "This is showing only _three_ Bastion units."  
"So?" Yang quipped.

"There were **six** after us. Where did the other three go?" Lena questioned...

They got their answer when they heard the sound of three machine guns being locked and loaded.

"... Shit." Ruby cursed, not even bothering to look behind at the three Bastion units. She had been so focused on getting to the Overwatch duo that she overlooked any possibility that Omnics could... _would_ follow them.

It didn't help that the three Bastion units she was talking about earlier just showed up, trapping them in this subway tunnel...

"Great, just great..." Naruto muttered under his breath, leaning over to Lena. "Any ideas here?"  
"We might have a chance to escape, but these two girls..." Lena trailed off.

"We're not gonna leave them to die." Naruto stated. "Come on, there has to be _something_ we can do..."

" ***Boo Boo Doo De Doo*...** " one of the Bastions began making chirping noises, followed by an ear piercing screech that sounded very similar to a fax machine.

"Fucking hell! My ears!" Naruto winced in pain.

Maybe his ears weren't exactly back up to 100% health, not ever since the Daikaijuu incident.

" **Naruto 'Ghost' Uzumaki. Lena 'Tracer' Oxton.** " the Bastion called out, an unfamiliar voice speaking through the metal husk. " **Please follow this Bastion escort to our location. Immediately.** "

"... What?" was Naruto's 'smart' response.

Honestly, it was freaking him out. The last Bastion unit he had encountered _never_ talked, only chirped and beeped...

Then again, that very Bastion unit was trying to kill him.

" **These Bastions will lead you to our base of operations. Please, you must hurry.** " the voice repeated.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto questioned, his heart stopping for a millisecond as two of the guns were turned onto Ruby and Yang. "... Okay. We'll go..."

" **Thank you for your compliance.** " the voice replied, the Bastions picking up Ruby, Yang, Lena, Naruto, even Yang's motorcycle Bumblebee before sprinting off through the tunnels... off into the unknown.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Naruto! NARUTO! Come in, Naruto!" Ana called out over the radio. "Lena? Naruto? Can either of you two hear me?!"

"There must be some type of interference in the subway tunnels." Jack stated. "Or maybe it's the city itself."  
"No, not likely." Winston retorted. "We got through to them when they landed at the Brooklyn Bridge, so it's more likely that someone or something is actively blocking us from them..."  
"Or them from us." Ana finished, a frown marring her face.

"We need to get them out of there... fast." Jack said, loading his pulse rifle with a fresh clip before speaking over the radio channel.

" **All units, pull back. We are leaving the city.** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

President Tyler sighed wearily, having just got off a call with the NMCC (National Military Command Center) a few minutes ago...

Now here he was, standing before his Secretary of Defense and the commissioned officer who carried the nuclear football.

Five hours. They had given Overwatch five hours to take back the rest of the city...

They were now down to less than half an hour.

"Mister President..." the Secretary of Defense called out in a whisper-like tone, his voice shaky and weary.

"Please, Mister President..." the officer pleaded.

"..." President Tyler remained silent, staring down at the large red button that stood out inside the football.

...

"Mister President?"

"God help us all..." President Tyler muttered, taking one last deep breath...

And pressed the red button.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

Their shaky ride brought Naruto, Lena, Ruby and Yang to a place _none_ of them were expecting... Grand Central Station.

Unlike the majority of New York City, Grand Central Station remained mostly unchanged cosmetically speaking, though that was before Omnics occupied the city.

Now, it looked more like a military base under attack. There were Omnics of varying models, shapes and sizes running around, some with guns in their hands, some with hands made of guns, and those who were armed were running off to someplace unknown to the four humans, the sound of a firefight nearby being all they needed to know about where they were going...

What actually shocked them was the small number of humans running amok the sentient robots, not in fear, but to aid in their hustle.

The four Bastions which were carrying them suddenly placed them down in front of what appeared to be a crafts and services table with a ham radio setup.

" **Thank you, brothers. You are dismissed.** " one Omnic said, saluting the four Bastions before they went off. " **I'm sorry for how we brought you here, but we had to take drastic measures before the others could apprehend you.** "

"Uhh... what?" Naruto questioned, looking over the odd Omnic.

It wasn't a military model, no, it was one of the civilian models, humanoid and standing at 5'8" with a chrome finish, nine glowing blue dots on its forehead, and two slants made to represent where its eyes would be.

Strangely enough, this Omnic was wearing a US Army combat uniform - camouflage pants, long-sleeve shirt, cap, and tan boots.

" **I believe introductions are in order.** " the Omnic stated. " **My former name was Unit 627-E, but I have broken from my shackles and came to understand the Iris. Thus, you may call me Zenyatta, leader of the New York Resistance.** "

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Ana, think about this for one second." Jack said. "There's a chance that they'll survive-"  
"Do they know about the launch? When it will hit? _What_ will hit?" Ana countered, inspecting her sniper rifle before looking at her team leader. "No. And someone has to warn them before it's too late."

"... There's no changing your mind, is there?" Jack sighed. "You'll be on your own, in enemy territory... with a missile on its way."

"How long until the missile strikes?" Ana asked.

"You've got at least an hour." Jack stated. "The USS Ohio will take some time to resurface, then for the missile launch..."

"I understand." Ana said.

"Then Godspeed." Jack said, saluting the Egyptian woman, who saluted him back.

As she ran off, intent on finding Naruto and Lena, little did she know she was being followed, her pursuer in question wearing the Overwatch blue uniform... which made her orange hair stand out even more...

She was combat ready, and she was going to prove it.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"The New York Resistance?" Naruto questioned.

" **Amidst the lunacy of this rebellion, some of us were... not exactly all for killing humans.** " Zenyatta stated. " **We found that equality could not, would not be found through bloodshed.** "

"Isn't it kind of ironic that your Bastions were shooting at us earlier?" Naruto deadpanned.

" **We had to herd you to our location, and, well... it seemed like a good idea at the time.** " Zenyatta admitted, scratching the back of his head (Naruto assumed Zenyatta was a 'he') almost sheepishly.

"So you decided to threaten two lasses with death, just to get us here?!" Lena questioned, causing Naruto to sweat a bit.

She seemed angry. She was _never_ angry, at least not in front of him... It caused a shiver to go down his spine.

A fully angry Lena... why did that turn him on a bit?

" **Yes. That's how desperate we are.** " Zenyatta replied, just as an explosion rocked the building they were in. Humans and Omnics alike rushed towards its source, armed with a mixture of weapons ranging from military-grade assault rifles to civilian handguns.

"Is... Is this the entire resistance?" Ruby asked, the Omnic nodding his head.

" **It started out that we had control of Midtown, Downtown, and part of the Upper East Side.** " Zenyatta explained. " **Our forces were too spread out, and we were eventually overwhelmed by the Omnic forces fighting us, pushing us back into Grand Central Station...** " A synthetic sigh was heard coming from the Omnic resistance leader, before he motioned to Naruto and Lena. " **Look, I've lost far too many of my brothers and sisters as it is, morale has begun to drop amongst us. Having two members of Overwatch - two** _ **notable**_ **members - present and fighting with us will be the edge we need to hold out longer.** **So please... won't you help us?** "

...

"... What would you need us to do?" Naruto asked, causing Yang to look at him incredulously.

" **First off, we should get you patched up, Tracer.** " Zenyatta said, motioning for two soldiers to take Lena to have her wounds treated. He then turned to Ruby and Yang. " **I'm not sure what to do with you two, however.** "

"I'm pretty good with a computer. I've got a feed from all the cameras still working in the city, and then some." Ruby bragged.  
" **That will help immensely. And you?** " he questioned, directing his attention to Yang.

"I can shoot somewhat straight." Yang replied, shrugging her shoulders.

" **I'm not sure-** " "You're with me." Naruto interrupted, pulling out his Atlas 45 pistol and his .9mm pistol, handing the latter to Yang.

" **Very well.** " Zenyatta responded, the building shaking as another explosion went off. " **We need to push back the Rebellion forces, otherwise we'll be dead before any help can get to us.** "  
"Can do. Just show us where to shoot." Naruto replied, the Omnic nodding his head.

" **Follow the sound of fighting.** " Zenyatta stated, watching as Naruto dragged Yang away with him.

...

"So..." Ruby began, pulling out her laptop.

" **Are there any cameras still working near us?** " Zenyatta asked.

"I think I can find a few that-" she stopped abruptly when she heard radio chatter.

" **... What is it?** "

"I think there's been a missile launch."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"..." Ana was dead silent, save for the sound of her footsteps.

The street she was on was all but abandoned, void of any humans, Omnics or other lifeforms whatsoever. Except...

She quickly spun around, her sniper rifle aimed directly at a nearby tree.

"Come out already." she called out, seemingly to no one at first, but...

"Your observation skills are astounding, Ana Amari." Penny stated, coming out from behind the tree, uncaring that Ana's sniper was still trained on her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ana questioned.

"My name is Penny Polendina and I am here to provide combat assistance to Naruto Uzumaki and by proxy his comrades." Penny stated truthfully.

"With all due respect, you don't look ready for combat at all." Ana commented.

"If you need tangible proof..." Penny began, taking off her backpack and showing... compact swords?

"... What are you going to do with those?"  
"Just watch, Ana Amari."

...

"Oh... Wow!"  
"Is this proof enough to receive your approval?"  
"Yes... Yes indeed."

"Good." Penny said, hoisting her backpack back on. "Shall we proceed?"

She was indeed combat ready.

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as Yang shoved him.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Yang demanded, their quarrel going unnoticed or ignored by the resistance fighters around them.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Naruto retorted.

"What do I _mean_?! No fucking negotiating!" Yang exclaimed. "No talk about being payed, you just fucking... **helped** them!"  
"You're pissed because I did the right thing?!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Someone angry that he was doing good without a cost... that was a new one for him.

"I'm pissed because you're helping _them_! Omnics!" Yang replied. "How the fuck can you trust them after all the shit they've done?!"  
"Look around you, dipshit!" Naruto countered, motioning to the humans and Omnics fighting alongside each other.

"It could be a trick! A trap!" Yang said. "Ruby and I could have been getting more money in the time that it will take for all this shit to end!"

"How the fuck does that make this a trap?!" Naruto questioned.

"Ugh! I don't fucking know!" Yang exclaimed in frustration.

...

"What the fuck is this really about?" Naruto asked, taking a moment to calm down before he could get more angry.

"You're nothing like what I've heard about you, you realize that, right?" Yang stated. "The master thief, paid to join Overwatch and **never** does anything without a goddamn price."

"So sue me because I want to be rich when everything's said and done." Naruto retorted.

"See? That there is what the fuck I'm talking about dammit!" Yang yelled.

Naruto didn't need to ask what she meant by that, because he already knew. There was a look in her eyes, one that spoke a tale of hardships, scrounging every bit of money and food to try and make a million out of fifteen damn cents.

It was a look that he too had at one point in his life, back before he discovered his abilities and even after that. A hidden jealousy over those that had what he did not, content and prosperous, happy with their families... he saw his old self in Yang, the only difference being that she had someone else to look out for.

"It's easy, you know. Easy to not give a shit about anything not involving yourself." Naruto stated. "I've cared about only myself for a long, long time. But..." he paused, stroking his chin as he thought of how to say what he wanted to next.

"But...?" Yang questioned.

"That all changed. I'm not the same selfish man I used to be before Overwatch." Naruto said. "If you told the younger me before I joined Overwatch that I would be the commander of Bravo Strike Team, that I would be fighting in an actual war, working with others and fighting alongside them, I would have laughed."

"Then why? Why are you doing this if-" Yang began, only to be stopped when Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

"I learned something, something along the way that I ignored up until this point in my life." Naruto stated. "When you do the things that I can, but you don't, and then the bad things happen... they happen because of you."

"I... I don't get it." Yang said.

"I'm tired of only looking out for myself! I've never had any goddamn purpose in my life, a fucking void that I've been trying to fill but never could!" Naruto yelled. "Now I can't step five fucking feet from my bed without being wrapped up in a new problem, a problem that puts other people's lives at stake, puts their lives in **my** hands!" he continued. "That feeling when I see all the good that I've done, it gives me a sense of purpose, something I've been looking for longer than I can remember! And THAT is worth more to me than all the goddamn money in the world!"

"I..." Yang mumbled, frozen as Naruto offered her a hand.

"Come on, it's time to be a hero."

 **-Overwatch Rising-**

"Sub surfacing in three... two... one!" Somewhere off in the Pacific Ocean, the USS Ulysses surfaced, its crew running around and preparing to launch an intercontinental ballistic missile.

The code had been authenticated by the president, the coordinates locked on... all that was left was two keys between them and launching.

"Turn the keys on my mark." the captain ordered, two of the crew members stationed at the ready. "Three... Two... One... Mark!"

In sync, the two crew members turned the keys.

All the crew immediately stopped what they were doing, frozen in place as the submarine shook as the missile was launched, even as it got further and further away from them.

As the rumbling grew softer and softer, the captain uttered nine words which summed up the entire situation.

"Now... I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: AAAAAANNNNNNNDDDD DONE! The battle rages on, with the revelation of Zenyatta's past experience being, well...**

 **When first writing this story, I was trying to come up with character origins which were not present at the time. Some made sense, some would seem odd, others... well, there is nothing more ironic about being a part of a non-violent religion than being a warrior before joining. Plus it would make sense that he leaves Shambali, suggesting engagement be the way to repair the problems between humans and Omnics due to his past experience with a human-Omnic resistance group.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
